Sincerely Untrue
by Liriell
Summary: You don't realize how much you care for someone until they stop caring about you. Multiple Pairings, HadesxHeraxZeus
1. Fool

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p>Famous couples.<p>

Through time, history has given us many of them. Each with a different story, each with a different ending. Some of them are real, some may be real and some are only fictions, but just as beautiful.

For example, even though fictional, we have of course Romeo and Juliet, two young teenagers, star-crossed lovers, as they are described, who fell in love with each other, despite the fact that they are both coming from feuding houses. The tragic story ended in mutual death, the only place where they were capable of being together and the only thing, ending the long rivalry between their families.

Or the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, a love which went past the borders of mortality and out of reach of death's hand.

However, there are also couples, whose love and history was so touching and outrageously unbelievable that they went down into history.

Such as the probably most infamous couple in the English History of the man, the King, who had torn his kingdom apart just for the union with the one woman he claimed to love, to be legally accepted. It was a shame that the long desired marriage ended in bloodshed.

Those are only a small facet of what couples history has presented us. But, if we were to talk about couples, there is one that must not be forgotten to be mentioned. After all, they were one of the first ones in history to show that it does not always end in a happy ending, and that marriage is not the end of the journey, but rather the beginning. Their journey was one filled with heartbreak, bitterness and a fine line between hating and loving. And frankly, Zeus and Hera are with no doubt also one of the most twisted couples. It was not the fact that he cheated on her again and again, with a continuity that seemed to be endless; this was only a fact that made him appear less sympathetic. No, it was rather the fact that his wife, the Queen Goddess Hera, could not find it to leave the straying husband of hers, but instead even staying faithful to him.

But every story has yet to reach its peak, just as every woman has her limit. In this case, both are tied together.

It was only a matter of time when Hera would finally snap, finally becoming the true her again and turning her back to the pathetic existence she calls her self. With every argument and every betrayal, they were getting more and more near to the end of what could have been once the great love story, instead of the tragedy as we know it today.

And today was not an exception. The whole Olympus was shaking from the force and the power the two monarchs were unleashing in their rage. Words, so ugly that they shall never be thrown at anyone, let alone a married couple, were said and insults were made with no care of the consequences. In other words, it was just another usual day in Olympus, another normal argument between the mighty couple, or at least it seemed at first glance...

"You will cease your actions, right away. You have no right in meddling in my affairs." Zeus shouted.

"I am your wife!" Hera screamed back.

"And still, this does not mean everything. I am still your husband, your sovereign. I am superior to you and you will listen to what I say. And I say that you leave her alone."

"She is nothing, she is cheap, a cheap nothing. I cannot understand what you are seeing in her. She only lusts for the power you falsely promised her and the sweet nothings that you whispered into her ear in the heat of passion, of which you probably cannot even remember. Why can you not see reason? She is no good!"

Zeus growled at her for daring to insult his sweetheart in such a way. She had no right to do this; she did not know her like he did. She was sweet, gentle-mannered and beautiful and out of all, she was not a jealous and vindictive bitch like the woman in front of him, the one that was seen as his wife. Like lately, he began to wonder why he had married her, when she caused nothing but trouble, not only for him but for his children. If he had not married her, then he would surely not be as stressed as he was now. He would have no obligation to her, meaning that she would not act like the jealous wife and he would have one big worry less.

"I was a fool when I married you." he muttered, but not low enough to escape her ears.

"Yes dear, but then I was in love and did not care." Hera countered back.

But her words did not remain without causing any reactions.

The deities, more or less, felt shocked. Something like this has never occurred before. Yes, there had been many arguments and many of those consisted of hateful and terrible words, that were better remained forgotten, but up until now, Hera had never decided to go against her husband during an argument of theirs, at least not in a personal way, but the way he was acting. Maybe she decided to let her anger out on his mistresses behind his back and she may leave a few complaints about him here and there, but never before had she ever went against him so obviously. And none would have ever believed that she would even dare to insult him in such an open manner or even her marriage.

She was the goddess of marriage, after all. Marriage was supposed to be sacred of her and never had she ever voiced out any regrets concerning their marriage. She had displayed her displeasure in his mistresses.

For, despite what the myths may claim, Hera was quite an obedient wife when it came to behaving in front of her husband. Sure, she took some liberties here and there, but all in one, she remained faithful to him and showed him the respect he 'deserved'.

"Hera-"

Zeus eyes narrowed dangerously. The atmosphere around them grew even tenser and by this, they did not only mean it in a metaphoric way.

"What?" she asked, uncaring to the warning tone his voice was using. "Are you threatening me? Please, go on. I would like to hear what you are going to say? Hurt me? Torture me? Make my life a living Tartarus? Well, I must sadly inform you that you already did!"

"Hera, shut up!"

"No, you shut up, Zeus!" she shouted back. "Because I have done this enough. It is your turn now. I won't be quiet anymore, I cannot. You, who has no idea how hard it is, to have to stay quiet in the corner, while your spouse is somewhere screwing around with who knows who. Your insolent behavior and your ignorant, almost blasphemous ways towards your vows show how much of the insufferable man, I have ever come across at, you are. I have no idea why I have ever put up with you, when you are clearly worth nothing." Hera seethed.

"How dare you to talk to me in such a manner?" Zeus raged. Louds clashes were heard and along with a brief glimmer in the background, it was clear that it was the mighty God's doing. "Who gave you the permission to talk to me in such a manner? I am your husband-"

"Yeah, quite right, Zeus. You are my **husband**, but only in name that is and I am quite sure there are others, who will share this opinion with me." Hera said, cutting him off. "Like I said, Zeus, I have enough of you. I will not put up with your shit anymore, and I do not have the energy to do so. I am so damn tired, I cannot pretend to be some submissive obedient wife of yours anymore and I do not see any reason as to why I should continue this charade anymore? For, face it or not, we are a husband and wife in nothing, but name. No one can argue with me at this point. Combined together, you share the bed of other women more often than you do mine and combined, you have more children with them than we have. What shall a woman think about this? This is ridiculous, laughable... and so damn humiliating." Tears of frustration and over the years collected anger were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Why can you see how much of a fool you are making of yourself, not only of you, but of me, our children and our marriage? Or whatever you call it, since it is only a sham of what was supposed to be a marriage. This is your entire fault! You-"

A loud **SLAP** was heard though the hall, echoing into every room. A dump thud followed soon after, signalizing that something fell onto the ground, along with the gasps of mostly higher feminine voices.

Hera slowly raised her hand to her cheek. Her cool fingertips met her burning cheek, which were reddened by the recent impact of Zeus' hand. Carefully, she touched upon her skin, so slowly and so lightly, motions which underlined the fragility of the situation, as though she herself was still in a daze, still unable to believe what had transpired just right now.

Seconds flew away, as silence rested heavily upon the divine entities. They were without doubt the longest and slowest seconds they have experienced in their immortal life, a life in which time has usually no meaning. Everything seemed to pass by slowly, maybe because it was too crazy for them to believe it to be true. It seemed too unreal.

Hera was aware that every eye was resting on her, as she stood up. She hated letting anyone see her weakness, maybe because of her long years in the position as Queen, meaning that there was no place for vulnerability. She did not know, nor did she care at the moment. With the small dignity she has left, she raised her head towards him.

"Zeus," she said. Her voice, or rather her laughter, had once broken ices, but now, they were cold enough to put the frozen water to shame. "I may be a fool for having married you in the beginning, but you know," her red lips curved up in a bitter way,

"...I was an even bigger one, when I stayed married to you. So here I am, rectifying my mistake." she declared.

She could hear the murmur from everywhere. Everybody was discussing and guessing over her words. She smiled bitterly. Her words, in her opinion, were clear and obvious. There was nothing to discuss about.

"What is it that you want to say?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion. It served its purpose, as it fooled everyone in the room, who was witnessing their exchange of words. None of them would have believed of the panic which was spreading throughout his body nor the dread of what might transpire.

"I want a _divorce_."

And with those words, all the doubt about her words washed away and took any sounds with them, leaving Olympus again at the hands of silence.

It was as though Hera has again casted her spell upon the fellow deities, the very same one which had taken the nymph Echoes voice.

"So, this is it is, huh." Zeus finally said. Every head turned to the King of Gods, and for more than half of those present a father, everyone was hung on his lips. They waited for the words he was about to speak. His expression was calm, almost indifferent, preventing everyone from knowing what he was feeling and only leaving them to guess. Would he be angry at her, for even daring to say such words or would be he happy to consent, since it would mean that he was getting rid of the female he was tied to by marital law and vows?

"How do you think I will answer to your request?" he asked her. Almost like children, who were in awe of something they are seeing for the first time, the eyes moved from Zeus to Hera and back and forth, depending on who was going to speak.

"You never loved me."

"Then I guess, it is settled."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Words were exchanged through their looks, leaving them with nothing else to say.

Hera was the first one to move. She took a few steps back, never leaving her eyes from his person and then, she finally turned around and disappeared. There was no trace of her left, which would indicate that she had ever been there.

She was gone.

Soon after Zeus followed the example of his ex-wife to-be but on the contrary to the quiet and humble departure of her, he decided for a loud and dramatic walk, meaning with the thunder and storm sounding in the background.

There were no traces left of the divine royal couple, which indicated that they had ever been there, expect for the only ones who were left in the grand hall were the awe-struck gods, who had the privilege to witness the beginning of the probably greatest change that was ever to take in their immortal life.


	2. Hestia

Life is a journey.

A journey, in which we never know what direction we are heading, until the very end. Just as we don't know what awaits us along the path we are walking through. And if we stand in front of a crossroad, then we have to choose for one path, with the knowledge that we have to forsake the other.

For the most, crossroads are likely to be the cruelest thing in life you could come across at. Often, we complain that we do not have a choice in our life and that we must go on in the lives that fate has given us, yet, when we have the chance, we mourn for the agony of choice. For how are we to choose what is the best for us, when we cannot know what the road will evolve? But the agony does not end there. If we have decided for one road, we have to stick up for our choice and in case it turns out to be the wrong choice, one we regret, we will long for the one road we have not taken. And rarely, do we have the chance to rectify this 'mistake'. Rarely, do we see a diversion, which would give us the chance of escaping.

Just like a marriage.

The moment we stand next to the one we wish to spend the rest of our life together with, and speak the vows of eternal love and make promises of faith to the one person, we are also committing ourselves to another being. Back in time, it was something that was intended to last forever, something binding. One could not escape from the marriage or the person for we are forever bound to them.

But it seems that even the most constant thing, has to bend under the will of time. Now, hundreds of years later, marriage is only a mere word, something nice and romantic to hear for those who are naive enough to believe that it will never end, while those, who are bitter and bear scars in their hearts and souls, view its persistence as a matter of time, something that will fade away because love does not exist.

What was one supposed to think about it? Hera, the goddess of marriage, wondered. She remembered that she once belonged to those naive ones, when she was still young, still innocent, the time before she met him. And now, she probably had to count herself to the latters. Bitter and full of regrets, when turning around to look back to sham of marriage.

Where had they gone wrong?

"Hera!" she turned her head around, wondering who called her name.

"Hestia." She saw the goddess of hearth fire, the gentlest soul on Mt. Olympus and the gentlest person Hera knew, no matter mortals or immortals.

"What are you doing here?" Hera asked calmly, although she could guess the reason easily.

"Listen, Hera-"

"If it is about what had happened, and if you are trying to change my mind, then I have to-"

"Please, my Queen, listen to what I have to say. I assure you, it is nothing like what you assumed." Hestia hesitated, seeing whether her sister would either agree or dismiss her. When she said nothing, but only starred to her, she sighed in content. "I was not there to witness everything, but ... I think I have heard enough to make up my mind. There are surely some, who would now disagree with me, but... I just wanted to say that you have my support. It is your choice, whether you will really go through with the..."

"Divorce." Hera said, knowing that Hestia would not say it herself.

"Yes." she nodded. "Although it is a sad day for all of us and despite my hope that you two would somehow find a common ground to rebuild your relationship on, I know that it is very unlikely, considering your personalities. Hera, I really want you to know that you have me and I will support you, no matter what. You are not alone." She could only guess how hard this was for her sister. Many were hoping that they would get back together and there were even some, and this angered her, who even dared to assume that Hera was only joking, that she would change her mind any time or even going as far as to claim that Hera does not have enough courage to do so.

"What do you think about my decision?" Hera asked after a long pause. As far as she could tell, Hestia was the only one she could talk to and Hera could not imagine that there would be any god who would dare to side with her, especially considering that most of them were his children and would love to see her gone. Besides, Hestia was always the fairest one.

"I..." Hestia hesitated, searching for her words. "If you think that this is the best for you, then do it. You deserved it." Hera nodded. She was glad that Hestia was there for her, assuring her. Sometimes, Hestia annoyed her with all her goodness and kindness, but in times like these, she was happy that someone like her existed on Olympus.

"Thank you." she whispered softly. Hestia responded with a small smile. She placed her hands of her sister's and leant her back on the tree.

The two of them stayed like this, one lost in her thoughts about the future and how her family and those she considered her family will be affected by this and the other, while the other lost herself in the thoughts about the present and the future and the loss and gains, about life in general.

"How did you know where to find me?" Hera asked.

"You always went here, whenever you needed space and time to think. At least, it was when we were younger." Hestia chuckled. Hera pondered about her words. She had not even noticed herself, but now that Hestia was mentioning it, Elysium did have a calming effect on her and it was a place where she indeed got both, space, silence, time.

"I know you." Hestia then added, as if she had read her thoughts. "Don't forget that I used to be your best friend."

"I had a lot of friends." Hera said absentminded. She guessed it was because she was thinking about her past now.

"Yes, you used to..." The goddess of hearth agreed. They both remembered. There had been a time, when they were inseparable; they were more than just goddess sisters, whose only relation were in their name. They were as close as the term allowed it. It was back in time, when Hera was a young and innocent goddess, gentle and ... happy. She is still gentle, in her own way; she is just not young nor innocent... nor happy. She became bitter, broken- and cold-hearted. And in her bitterness, she turned away from her friends, those who betrayed her by sleeping with her husband and also from those, who never did, but for whose sake she feared. And the few male friends she had left, like Hades or Poseidon, were chased away by Zeus. In the end of their beginning marriage, she was all alone.

It was cruel to watch her sister fade away into a shell of what she once was. It was weird that whenever she visited her home, that she never saw her sister smile or laugh. The mischievous gleam in her eyes, which gave her the appeal of youth, had also disappeared, making her look weary and older than she was.

Hestia knew that she was one of those, whose friendship was abandoned by Hera for their own sake.

She respected her sister's wish and also, because she too, feared to catch the King's eyes, not because she did not desire him, that was one reason, too, but the main reason was because she knew how betrayed Hera would feel. Even if Hestia took no part in this, she would feel betrayed by her husband and she wanted to spare her from the pain.

But every now and then, she would have wished for Hera to seek her presence or her comfort.

"I'm sorry." Hestia whispered and pressed her lips to Hera's temple.

But maybe she was just as fault as Hera, if not more. As her older sister, she should have acted, she should have stepped in. She should have just done something. So what it Hera never come to her? She could have gone to her just as much, but she never did.

Was it her pride? Was it because of her respect for Hera's wish? She didn't know nor did she care. Fact was that they could not go back in time and change what had already taken place. Even if they were gods.

Hestia closed her eyes, cursing herself for not realizing sooner how broken her sister really was. If not for the talkative family member of hers, whose name she would not name, then she would never have heard of the pain Hera had been carrying for the entire time in her heart.

"Do you want to talk to about it?" she asked.

"No, I want to enjoy the silence a little bit more." Hera sighed. Hestia nodded, but then listened attentively.

"Well, I have to inconsolably inform you that your silence will soon be disturbed."

"Why do you say that?" Hestia pointed to the small black figure, which seemed to grow bigger and bigger with the steps he took towards them.

"It appears that another sibling of ours will be joining us. Anyway, I think it was better for me to leave now." She stood up. Hera wanted her to stay and for one moment, she wondered whether she should just grab her hand. But as soon as the thought came across her mind, she shook it off just as fast. She did not want Hestia to think of her as needy.

"I wonder why he is taking so long." she said instead.

"Who knows, maybe he is waiting for me to take my leave, so you will not be disturbed. A talk would suit the both of you; after all, it has been a long time since you two really talked to each other, has it not?" Hestia smiled knowingly.

This was something that caught Hera off-guard. She had not known that Hestia knew... She never showed any signs nor did she say anything... Who else could have known?

"Do not worry." Hestia gave her a gentle smile, thought Hera was left to guess to which purpose she was assuring her. She decided to not give it any heed.

"Farewell, I will see you soon." _This was a promise._

Hera only smiled and nodded. She wanted to visit her, so often actually, but she was never sure whether Hestia would appreciate her presence or did she know where to find her. She rose from her place, not wanting to wait for him any longer. She has to meet him anyway, so why not lessening it?

"Hera." But apparently, there was no need, for he was already there. "My Gracious Queen." He bowed slightly with his head. She returned the gesture politely, as a lady of her status should.

"It has been a long time." She smiled slightly; although he was not sure whether it was meant to be an ironic one, there was surely something sad underneath.

"I..." he trailed off, not knowing exactly what to speak.

"Why did you come here? You must surely be busy with your own state affairs, ruling a kingdom is not easy and surely not something to be treated lightly." This time, it was he, who could not hide his smile. It was so like her to scold him.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." The way he let it sound, made her stiff.

"I am not quite sure whether. You must be very busy, especially considering that you, as the king of this realm seems to be solicited your entire attention. If it is not of important matter then I guess-"

"Hera, I beg you." he looked into her eyes; it was a sight she had not seen in decades, something she was not ready to look at. "I am not like my brother; do not be formal with me. It hurts me when you are distancing yourself." He grabbed her arms, trying to make her look at him, instead of averting her gaze. "Treat me as your friend, do not treat me as you would treat him, for I would never disrespect or devalue you like he would. Treat me as you once did, or at least, like someone you once-" He felt a soft touch on his hand, the one he was using to grab her arm.

"Very well..." She sighed in defeat, knowing that she could not fight against him, especially when he was using such the velvet and gentle voice, she could never resist in their younger days. Finally, she looked up into his dark eyes "... Hades."


	3. Don't Fall and Never Fell

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p><em>"Very well..." She sighed in defeat, knowing that she could not fight against him, especially when he was using such the velvet and gentle voice, she could never resist in their younger days. Finally, she looked up into his dark eyes "... Hades."<em>

* * *

><p>He smiled. It has been such a long time since he has heard her voice call him by his name.<p>

"I take it that you are here due to a very talkative god." Hera rolled her eyes and if she had her way, it would be much more than her eyes that are rolling.

"Indeed," Hades said. "...although I cannot blame our dear friend. For what I have been told is indeed a very... _delicate_ issue." He eyed the woman in front of him, who looked right back into him. She still looked like the fierce woman he knew her to be, she looked even almost the same as she did, the last time they were alone, free from any prying eyes. Just with one difference...

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. This question set her off.

"Why does everyone think that I am some kind of fragile porcelain doll, which is about to break at any second? I merely announced divorce, everyone does this nowadays." she seethed._ Because you are..._

However, Hades never voiced out his thought. Instead, he apologized. "It was never my intention to insult you or to make you unhappy. I am merely concerned for you welfare." He assumed that much. Despite the long years they have not talked to each other, this was something Hades was sure of would never change.

Her pride.

No matter what happened, she would always pretend to be strong. She hated showing any weakness, no matter how much this is pulling on her. And if you would ever ask for her well-being, she would turn it all around, she would laugh at you for thinking she was not well or react the way she just did. She was truly a born Queen.

Some or the most would believe her act, thinking it was stupid for themselves to believe otherwise, yet there are also some, a small part of their world, who, no matter how much of a good actress she was, would know the truth. And Hades counted himself to them

"Is it not sad to see how we have grown apart?" he mused.

But even he was different from that small group, for he remembered, that she had once confided herself to him and instead of turning from him, she turned **to** him, telling him all she held hidden in her heart. But that had been a time, long ago...

"It cannot be helped." she muttered.

"Can it not?" he asked, this time with a small hint at anger. "Tell me, when have we begun to grow apart, so much that you treat me like any other of the family?"

"Because this is what you are. You are not my husband!" she shouted at him, furious that he would even dare to... "Or are you my best friend. I owe you nothing, Hades- Just as you owe me nothing. We are only share the same mother and father and the same family ties, and this, in our world, is as close as to the merit of nothing."

"I had been once your friend." Hades said.

"Don't fool yourself." she mocked him and gave him a bitter smile. He had not changed much. "Is there another reason your came here, other than how I am faring? For if not, then I fear that there is no other reason for you to stay here and I would gladly enjoy my silence around me alone."

"Zeus had not been seen since your last time together. Based on the weather condition and the upcoming storms in many regions of the Hellenistic world, I assume that he is more distraught by your announcement than he lets everyone think."

"Is this your way of trying to woe me back into his arms? If so, then Hades, I have to regretfully inform you, that you are failing pathetically." Hades chuckled.

"Hera, you out of everyone, should know that this was never my intention. As I already made it clear to you in the past, if the times would finally come, where you are ready to divorce from your husband, then I would be the first one you can count on to have your back." He grimaced.

"It is beyond my understanding why anyone would every try to convince you to take him back, for in my eyes, it is nothing that he did not deserve." His brother had it coming to him. Why Zeus every strayed from his marriage, when he had a beautiful wife back home, he would never understand. Why would he ever put his marriage to the woman he had pursued far longer than any other, whose beauty was magnificent and beyond comprehension and which could easily rival those of Aphrodite's and who had more dignity than any of his conquest proved to possess, when they opened their legs for him, knowing he was a married man. Hera was everything a man could desire, mortal and immortal, beautiful, sophisticated, an equally good wife, mother and lover.

"I never knew you thought like this." Hera said, looking up to the bright blue sky of Elysium.

"Then I am sorry for not having expressed myself enough for you to know of my feelings." he replied, after being waken up from his thoughts.

"There is nothing to apologize." Hera said. It was interesting, how her moods changed. Just a few seconds ago, she was a wild lioness or a lonely wolf, desiring only her privacy and growling at everyone who dared to intrude her and now, she appeared to be a small lamb, vulnerable and only seeking comfort. Of course, Hades was smart enough to not tell her of the comparison out loud. "

"After all..." she mused. "It is not, as if we conversed much and also, it is not as if your thoughts hold any meaning to me anymore."

"You hurt me with your words, Hera. How can you say this, when-?"

"Don't you dare to say that **I** hurt you, Hades! When we both know that..." she trailed off and turned her spiteful eyes from him. No, she would not lose control, not in front of him. She didn't care anymore; it was all in the past.

"I think it is the best if you would leave now." she whispered.

"Why can we not try to be friends?" he asked, dismissing her words.

"Are you really asking me this?" she scoffed, but deep inside, they both knew that it was not as impossible as it seemed on first hand and that she wanted it just as much as he did. For, even if she would never admit it, she **had** missed him. Their friendship, although never displayed in front of others, were an important part in her life before Zeus, one of her most prized possessions in fact.

"Yes, I am."

Hera chewed her lips nervously, something she had not done for a long time. What should she reply.

Hades was waiting for her answer. He really hoped to that she would not deny him. It took a lot for him to go this far, to lay all bare in front of her. In a few aspects, he was just like her and pride was one of them. Vulnerability made him uncomfortable and it made him squirm invisibly. But this time, this time alone he would do it. After all, it was Hera, whom he was showing his vulnerability to and if it was her, then there was no step he would not take.

The time he spend brooding over what her answer would be like, Hera had already made up her mind. The only thing he noticed was two hands wrapping around his waist, since he was much taller than her, and tightening in a strong grip. The sweet scent of fresh summer day and cookies filled his senses, renewing his memories of her being near him.

"Please," she said and her voice ran gently through his body. "Don't let me fall."

* * *

><p>What was he doing? How did all of this happen?<p>

Those were the questions that plagued his mind, ever since he came down from Mount Olympus.

Right now, he was on Mount Ida, the place where he had spent his childhood. It was his sanctuary. It had been a long time since he came here, the last time, like many others, were after his fights with Hera. And this time, it was no different...

No, there was a difference. This had not been one of their usual fights, where they threw accusations and ugly words at each other. This was not one of the fights, which left him drained.

It left him broken.

Zeus did not know how things could have gone so terribly wrong. How could he have left things develop in such way?

He should have said something, done something! Anything.

Well, he did something. It was just the wrong thing.

But you can't blame him. No one could understand how it hurt to hear her say, claim that he never loved her. How dare she to say this? He loved her more than anyone else, before and after her. Of course, there would come some maiden, who would catch his eyes and make his attention wander, but he was a King, the King of Gods. It was his right to do so. And his brothers did the same, well except Hades, but he had always been a pussy in his mind.

_You never loved me._

Those words haunted him. Was she even aware of what she said? Did she know that those words would cause him such great pain, more than he had expected it to be? If so, wouldn't this mean that she had purposely said them, to anger and hurt him, giving the possibility that she had made merely made a lie?

This was his first thought.

And this was the reason why he acted the way he did. He could not show her his pain, he would not give her the satisfaction of this knowledge of the power she held over him. He was after all supposed to be the King of kings, the sovereign and the most Supreme Being in this realm. No one was supposed to hold more power than him and it irked him to know that she, his wife, may be that person.

But, had it been wise to act the way he did? He wondered now, that his blinding anger subsided. What kind of message would this give?

Everything was so confusing!

Zeus held his head in his hands. There were so many questions inside his head, so many questions and no answer in sight. But among those questions, there was one, which stood out of them all.

What was going to happen now?

And at the same time, it was also his greatest fear. He, as a god, rarely felt any fear towards the future, no matter how uncertain or unknowing they were. For one thing was always and will always be sure, gods were immortals. They would never die, they never have to fear for their lives and on the contrary to human, they were untouched by time. But this was an entirely different thing.

This was not about life or death. It was about Hera...

And the more time

Zeus thought about their impending future, he had to admit that it was hard to imagine a life without her in the picture. She had always been there. Sure, there were other women before her. Hera was his fourth wife and the seventh women he pursued and there were surely many more females afterwards, but no one had enchanted him more than her, no one had gone under his skin as her. There had just been no woman whose presence outshone her.

"Zeus!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Somehow I am beginning to like the pairing between Hades and Hera more and more. At first I wanted to make is more confusing, so it won't be clear whether they were in a relationship, but I actually like this pairing, maybe a bit too much. Tell me, how do you like this pairing? Maybe I am going to turn this into a love triangle, who knows :)


	4. Mess Left Behind

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p>She did not know how to put it, but it was just not right.<p>

Hestia was curious how her family was actually fairing with the situation. For all her wits, she could not imagine it. Hera, the contradiction goddess she was, led a very contradiction life on Olympus. Her relationship with the other gods could not be described in words either. It w3as possible that some rejoiced in the news and then some, like Athena, wise as she was, could predict the upcoming chaos that was bound to rise from the inequality of the balance of power.

And despite her serene nature, she still possessed a curious heart and sometimes, curiosity would take over her. It was a big temptation that she could not resist, just like this time.

But as she transported herself on Olympus, the abode of many gods and goddesses, the setting of many Greek mythological stories and the place, which could never be shaken by wind, never wet by rain or tainted by snow. But right now, there was a big havoc under the divine inhabitants. It was all an utter chaos. It could not be described in any other way.

Everywhere she passed, there were arguments, either between two people or a whole brigades and each argued over different topics. To the right she saw Athena and Dionysus.

Oh, joy, Hestia thought.

The two of them together in one conversation and it was guaranteed to turn into a total mess, consisting of swearing and cursing and maybe even violence. Hestia had not witnessed many of their arguments, but regarding the fact that Athena, the goddess of wisdom and welfare, was a down-to-earth and practical person, who saw the bigger picture, Dionysus, the god of wine, only sought pleasure and agreed with everything that seemed to be fine for him at the moment.

On the left, she saw Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite, along with their whole oceanic escort, who stood rather torn between the two, since they were also engaged in a heavily discussion. She could only hear a few words, but those few words and a small knowledge about their relationship was everything she needed. It was expected that the actual situation would pull on others and it must have been surely an interesting and yet critical topic for the couple, considering that all of her brothers seemed to be so alike, except Hades, when it comes to their marital manner.

And if she turned around, she would see the divine twin deities of the sky, Artemis and Apollo. Out of everyone, they seemed to be the only ones who were able to engage themselves in a civilized way.

"Athena is right. No matter what, Hera is the Queen of Heavens and despite our personal relationship with her, we have to admit that she makes a fine Queen."

"There will be others, who will surely do a better job than her."

"Do you really believe that?"

Hestia sighed. This was indeed an utter chaos. And amidst this all, Harmonia tried to get everyone to calm down. It was a sad, yet at the same time a funny sight.

"Hera is only doing what she believes to be right. Who are you to judge her?" Suddenly the voice of the usually calm and serene Amphitrite could be heard throughout the rooms, echoing into every hall, surprising everyone and drowning each of their conversation. "I cannot even blame her. Zeus had it coming to himself. Admit it Poseidon, each of us was only waiting for the day she would break down and say these words! At least I was!"

"This is an outrage. She, as the goddess of marriage, cannot divorce, no matter under what circumstance. How is this going to look?" Poseidon raged. "What kind of message does this deliver, have you thought about that, my dear wife? Hera and Zeus represent our upmost couple and the unity of us all. If they divorce can you believe what is going to happen?" It seemed so reasonable for him to think of this at first. For, people must not forget that he is just like Zeus, when it came to faithfulness and this divorce had the potential to turn into a real wildfire, inspiring everyone to divorce their cheating spouse, too. And Amphitrite might be one of them.

"I do not like to admit this, but Poseidon is right." Athena intervened. "Zeus and Hera are the couple, which represents us. If news of this divorce would leak, the consequences are not only dire, but also unimaginable and despite all of this, we must not forget that Zeus and Hera are King and Queen of this realm. Hera is a good, a very good Queen and she reigns over this empire with an iron fist," and sometimes even better than Zeus would ever dream of accomplishing, but Athena would never say this out loud. "And without her, I fear for the survival of us all. We cannot survive without a Queen."

"And why would you ever think so, sister?"

_Because Zeus is incapable._

It was an unsaid, but shared thought in the room. Only Dionysus seemed to be unaware of this or maybe he enjoyed the bliss of ignorance too much.

Athena turned from him.

"I take it that everyone, even those who has their difference with Hera, admit that we must keep her as our Queen."

"Can she not remain Queen after the divorce?" Amphitrite inquired. Athena was about to answer, but the youngest god beat her to it.

"Father would never allow it, nor will I stand for this. Do not forget, dear family, the only reason our aunt Hera ascend the throne was through her marriage with our father. A Queen is the wife of the king and by separating from him and stripping herself of title of being his wife; she is also saying good-bye to her status as Queen. And has anyone thought about the future wife of Zeus, after Hera? She is surely the one, who deserves the title then and I am quite sure that father will marry again, considering his ways with woman. And let's face it, which woman would let her predecessor claim the title of being Queen, when it can be easily her, who sits on the throne?"

"Could you get anymore selfish?" Artemis asked with narrowed eyes. It was clear to everyone, who Dionysus had in his mind when he thought about the next Queen. "If anything, then it is us, who will not stand for a mortal to ascend the throne."

"No less a whore." Ares hissed, agreeing with his half-sister.

"Well said, Ares." Demeter smirked.

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare you, Dionysus. Do not forget, I am your aunt and I have precedence over you, not only by age but also by also by bloodline and especially by my given power. You should show me the respect you owe me. I will not be afraid to tell Zeus of your assumptions behavior, once he arrives again." Demeter threatened her nephew.

"But the question here is when is he going to come back?" Artemis intervened. Silence erupted; it was a question to which no one had an answer to.

"And what are we going to do until their return? We cannot act without our King and Queen. To do so will border insolence, if not treason." Athena added.

"So, the thing is that we need to find one of them." Amphitrite concluded. Everyone seemed to agree on that term, but there was one single huff in the crowd.

It was Persephone.

"I don't care where she is located, nor do I care about this matter. I for my part refuse to make any fuss about this. This is all, and I believe that Zeus shares my opinion, a way for her to gain attention and to shove her weight around. Like I said, I refuse to take any part in this; I won't be the fool to fall for this act of hers." The last part, Hestia noticed, was almost a hiss. "You may do whatever you want. I will not interfere if you want to make yourselves look foolish, of course, as long as she does not step a foot into my realm."

Considering that she claimed to hate her job as Queen of the Underworld, she was pretty protective of it. If Hestia did not know it better, then she would almost accuse Persephone of being jealous. However, since she was neither Athena nor any other deity of knowledge, then yes, she did not know it better. Could it probably be that...?

"Eris." she narrowed her eyes, when she saw the goddess leaning against the wall and watching the scene. "I should have known that you were here. Tell me does it give you pleasure to see the havoc you create between people?"

"As much as I would like to call this creation mine, I sadly cannot. You know Hestia; I am not always the cause for bad deeds, as much as you would love to make me your black sheep. Although I am still undecided whether it is a good sign that the Olympians can be in such discord without me..."

Hestia rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Hestia, the ever peaceful loving goddess and Eris, the goddess of strife and discord, shared no good relationship.

"You know, Hestia, I am curious. What is exactly the relationship between Hera and Hades and Persephone? There is something that most are not aware of-" Hestia saw the gleam in her mischievous dark eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about and even if I did, it would be no business of you. I would advise you to abandon any foolish thought of yours; you could get into real trouble."

"Oh, do not worry. Like I said, I am merely curious. Lately, I have been feeling... negative vibes streaming from Persephone, even more surprisingly directed at Hera, the same negative vibe, which is also directed to Hades, although not as strong as compared to Hera." Before Hestia could ask for more information, she heard Apollo's voice ran through the room.

"Hermes!" Athena shouted in a low, but pointed and harsh disciplined voice, which made Hermes flinch inwardly. "Have you found either of them?" she asked.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, my lady Athena. But Zeus refused to go back and he sends me with the order to leave him alone; for **all** of us to leave him alone." Hermes explained. "And for Hera, well, she has always been an expert in hiding herself. The past has proven us that when she does not want to be found, then she can be hardly found. I have yet to find her hiding place and there are many of them."

"I don't want to listen to your excuses. I-"

Hestia turned around. As she expected, Hermes had not found her. In a way, she felt proud for having done something that Hermes, the messenger of Gods and him, who can travel everywhere, even from Hades back to Olympus, was not able to do what she had done.

She sighed, as she continued to listen to the conversations around her. They were tiring, they would come to no solution and she had surely better things to attend than them. She was about to transport herself back to her home in Delphi. Sure, she lived in Olympus and in Delphi, those were the places she called her homes most of the time, but lately, she preferred to live in the mortal town, known for its oracle, rather than with her family on Mount Olympus. There was no need for explanation, especially when she looked around.

"Hestia." She felt a strong hand clamp over her shoulder.

"Ares." she smiled. "I knew that something was missing. Why, this is the first time that I see the god of war outside of the war zone. May I require what reasons you have for staying outside of this... heated discussion?"

On the contrary to what she expected, he did not counter back with sarcasm. Instead, he gave her a smile, it was a small one, lined with... was it a sad smile?

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"What?" Hestia asked back.

"Hera. Is she fine?" Ares repeated his question. Hestia turned from his gaze, unsure how to answer him. Was this a test for him to see whether she was aware of where his mother was residing or did he know for sure? Then why did he not go to see her?

"Hestia, I know that you know where she is. You always knew where she went, whenever she wanted to disappear." Ares said, as if having read her thoughts. "I respect her wishes to be alone, thus I will not seek her nor will I reveal her whereabouts, of which I am not aware of. Just answer my question." Some may claim that he was quite gruff in his manners, especially towards her, but this was far more polite than ever treated the other members.

Hestia knew that she was all around treated with respect, due to her status of being the first born daughter of Cronus and Rhea.

"She... She is doing fine." Hestia then answered. She knew that denying was not an option, though she must admit that she wondered how Ares had found out. She did not doubt his abilities, after all, he was the god of war, it was his job to find and detect secrets and reading people.

"What was it that gave me away?"

"You might not even remember it, but it was the first time that she disappeared. Zeus searched everywhere for her and when you were asked, you, who were once her best friend, as others had enlightened me and who tried the best to keep peace, I assumed that you could be able to tell us of her hiding place. The funny thing is, you would always point some places out, but she had never been there. Later on, I noticed that those were indeed places she hid, it was just not the right order."

"Your mother had always been an expert in hiding. How were you for sure that I knew?"

"I was not." he smirked. "I bluffed, based on my gut feeling."

"As expected of the god of war." she shook her head, though she too, had to smile.

"Aunt Hestia?" she looked up and saw a figure appearing behind Ares, her head barely above his shoulders.

"Hebe." she smiled at the goddess of youth, her innocent and lovely niece. Her brown eyes however were covered with worry. It was a look not suitable for the woman, whose being was the embodiment of youth, for it made her seem older and less carefree. "How are you doing?" she asked and reached out her hand to touch her cheek in a gentle stroke.

"As good as the situation allows me to be." she replied with a meek smile.

"Hebe..."

"I hope both of them are going to be fine." she said, but Ares and Hestia knew that in reality, she meant it in a much different way. Hebe hoped that her parents would get back with each other. Out of Zeus and Hera's children, she had always been the most spoilt one and as the first female child of Zeus with his beloved Hera, she was also the one, who witnessed the love between her parents the most.

Ares and Hestia shared a look, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Take care of your daughter, I would like to share a few words with Athena." Hestia told Ares, before making her way through the shouting crowd and towards Athena. For the moment, she was the most suited person to take over the responsibility over Mount Olympus. Poseidon had his own kingdom to take care of and Demeter was too good-natured, and although Hestia was the oldest of them all and although every deity was obliged to show her the respect she deserved based on her precedence, she would rather leave it to someone else. She had never been someone to take actions concerning the Olympus, as the past has shown.

"Lady Hestia, is there anything I can help you with?" Athena bowed slightly with her head. Hestia smiled slightly at the politeness of her niece.

"I would like to have a few words with you, alone. Would it be possible for you to leave this... delightful conversation." Athena looked back to Dionysus.

"It is my pleasure." she replied and they both went away from the loud crowd, until they were sure that they were out of hearing.

"What is it that you wanted to talk with me about, Hestia?" she asked.

"My dear niece Athena, we all knows how dire the situation is on Olympus, the place we call home and out of all, you as goddess of wisdom, probably knows it even better than me. For the time of being, I want you to pose as the regent of this realm." Athena opened her mouth, but Hestia cut her off.

"Like I said, it is only for the time of being, until we can get Zeus and Hera back. You know, desperate times call for desperate measures. Without a regent, Olympus will fall apart, maybe not now, but it will not stay whole for a long time either." Both looked back to their family.

"This has never happened before." she whispered.

"Once in a lifetime." Hestia nodded. Athena was right. Hestia, too, had never seen something like this before. "Mount Olympus is divided in two parts. One, opposing the divorce of Hera and Zeus and the other, mostly females, I guess, is supporting Hera and also the divorce."

Their eyes were still glued over them. They watched Poseidon arguing with his wife Amphitrite, still over the same topic. Artemis and Apollo discussing over the recent news and the upcoming future, but they too shared a different point of view, when it comes to the solution to their problems. Iris and Hermes frantically engaged in a discussion over the destination of Hera and Zeus, since it was their duty as messengers.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hestia saw Demeter and her daughter Persephone. They, along with Eris, were the few ones with stood with a neutral attitude concerning the recent situation.

And then, there were also the children of the couple, to be considered. Athena glanced to Hephaestus and Aphrodite. They were probably the only couple, who agreed on themselves that the divorce was a good thing, so Athena assumed that they were arguing about whose fault it is. Hephaestus, who hated his father for abusing his mother and throwing him from Olympus, was clearly blaming his father and taking the side of his mother and Aphrodite, who had a few tryst here and there with Zeus and even with some other deities, and had her shares of disagreements with Hera, obviously searched fault on Hera's side.

"Should it not be you, my Lady Hestia? We all respect you and father would never blame us if-"

"It would be reasonable, Athena, you are right, but you also know me. I like to avoid conflicts, when I can. I would rather stay on the sideline and play the strings there, than in in the front section. Besides, I think I have a better chance at convincing Hera and Zeus than any other." she smiled. "And don't worry, Athena, you, as we all know, are the favorite child of Zeus, his sole pride. You can do no wrong in his eyes and if ever, it was me, who gave you this order."

"Are you going to Hera?" On the contrary to Ares, it did not surprise Hestia that Athena knew.

"Later maybe. For the time of being, I would like to speak to my little brother first."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** I know, there is not much about Hero or Zeus or even Hades in this chapter, but I just wanted to portray the situation and add a little bit more drama into it. Have I ever mentioned that I love drama, or is it even unnecessary? Besides, it was so fun to write this. Well, I hope you are satisfied with the way I divided the gods and goddesses. If you have any idea to add, concerning this constellation or any comments, please share it with me

xoxo


	5. Pride and Pretend

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p>"Persephone, do you really have to go now?" Demeter asked her daughter. She was aware that her daughter was only permitted to leave Hades for a short period of time, since this time was something comparable to an emergency meeting, but it was only a few days until the six months with him were over. So, wouldn't it be wiser to leave her here, instead of going back?<p>

"Mother, I miss you, too, but you know that the duration of time I spend in each place is set and my six months are still not over. Besides, we will see each other soon again." she said and kissed her mother on the cheek for a good-bye.

She closed her eyes and transported to the Underworld. Persephone felt guilty for deceiving her mother, but she would never dare to admit that she enjoyed her time in the Underworld and moreover that she enjoyed, even _loved_, spending time with Hades.

She sighed.

Her mother would never understand that. She had assumed that Hades was a cold, uncaring and cruel god, despite being his sister, and Persephone had to admit that at first, she had the same picture of him as her mother did. But over the time she was forced to spend with him, she began to learn more and more of his true character, the person behind the mask created by rumors.

And she fell in love with him.

He was so different from all the other gods, especially from his brothers. He was considerate, understanding and gentle, in a way only the god of the underworld could be and way much more than she gave him credit for. And above all, he was faithful. Something that she had not expected from him, especially ... well, since he was the god of death and brother of Zeus and Poseidon. How his title lead everyone astray. If Persephone had to choose a god amidst the Olympus, then she would have wanted a man, with all the traits and qualities Hades had to offer. She had been so happy to find her husband to be the perfect god for her and even more that he loved her back.

It seemed all so perfect.

Well, at least she thought so at first. When she finally returned his love and was ready to accept that, she felt him withdraw from her. It was only right for her to assume it was because of him, afraid of being hurt. That would resemble Hades very much. And so, Persephone made it her job to show him that there was no reason to be afraid and she would never hurt him. And she did her best; she was a devoted wife to him and a good Queen to his realm. This carried on for decades, but only small victories came out.

It had been so confusing to her. What was the best way to get him open up to her? Persephone refused to believe that the problem was one of them, instead she blamed it on the circumstances, and after all, their love was pure and real. If not, then why would he have abducted her to his home and kept here there, risking the wrath of her mother, Demeter?

When she reached her desperate point, she sought the help of Hecate. She was Hades' best friend, well, as much as he would allow her to be. She was the one, who knew him the best, besides Persephone herself, of course that is.

So one day, when her husband was busy, she called for Hecate. Luckily, she did not belong to the Olympians and meaning that she spends quite a few times in the Underworld, their meeting was not seen by many.

_"How can I help you, Queen Persephone?" she asked._

_"Hecate, you are Hades' best friend, are you not? I need your advice. There are some things I do not quite understand about him and I need to hear an explanation of someone, who knows him longer than I do." Persephone sighed. "Hades is so... complicated. Why doesn't he show any emotions around me? I feel like there is something holding him off. At times he is the loving husband and showers me with affection and he is so devoted to me, and then, at times, he still acts like this towards me, but I feel that it's not the whole him. I-"_

_"Persephone, before you continue, I sadly have to inform you that this information is neither mine to have or something I am able to provide you with." Hecate said._

_"But you are his friend-"_

_"I am his confidante, but when his feelings are concerned, there is someone, who knows much more, than me."_

_"Who is that person?" Hecate hesitated._

_"It's Lady Hestia. And I assume that she even knows about his feelings for you, Queen Persephone." Hecate explained. "Shortly, before you were taken by Hades, he had a conversation with Hestia, the goddess of hearth. It was very unsettling talk, if you asked me. Hades had never been so... distraught, he was not himself. He had never shown so much emotion, but if you asked me now, **what** they were talking about, then I can only advise you to ask Hestia or Hades, for no one other than them can deliver you the reply... my Queen." Hecate said._

Not soon after, she called for Hestia, hoping that her aunt would be able to enlighten her more about her husband. It was actually pathetic to search help with our husband from another person, but if it was for love, then no step was too far to take.

_"Persephone." Hestia smiled and went to her niece. "What troubles you, my niece?" Persephone returned her smile. Hestia had always been so... nice; surely, she would tell Persephone the truth._

_"Hestia, I need you to tell me something. It's about my marriage to Hades."_

_"Of course, my dear. I will try my best to help you. Tell me what is on your mind." After she had heard Hestia's word, it was like a heavy burden was taken off her. She was so glad that her aunt will lend her a helping hand in her marriage. So, she began to tell Hestia the beginning to the end of the situation, of her worries and of her concerns._

_"I even sought Hecate. But even she, whom Hades confides in, cannot give me a real explanation. Instead, she told me to seek you, in hope for my desire. Please, Aunt Hestia, what is Hades' problem? Can I help him? Is it about me?"_

_Hestia frowned. So this was what Persephone came for._

_"Aunt Hestia...?" Persephone whispered. "Why won't you answer me?" _And why are you looking at me like this...

_"Please, I need to know this. I want to help him so much. Please, if it is indeed my person, then you have to tell me this. I cannot bear if-"_

_"You remind me so much of her." The moment those words slipped from her mouth, Hestia put her hand over her red lips. Maybe an even worst move, for her words may have went unnoticed, if she had not acted in such a manner._

_"What do you mean?" Persephone inquired. There had to be a special meaning behind them, a reason why Hestia regretted saying them. Why? Because it hurt her... Her eyes widened, as she realized..._

Persephone remembered it. Her mother had once told her, long ago, shortly after her destiny as Queen of the Underworld was set, about Hades' relationship.

"Hades is socially seen dead. He used to have a few friends, but that was before he became King in the realm of the dead's and even then, they were a small number. Anyway, Hestia was one of them. But that does not say a lot, since Hestia is almost friends with everyone. She even used to be friends with Hera, her best friend, in fact." her mother had scoffed.

Every time there was a council meeting, a special feast or any other festivity, Persephone would watch them with the most attentive look. While pretending to love the festivals and joyful with spirit, she would analyze every little detail and action and reaction of them, when Hera and Hades were together. At first, she felt stupid for doing this. It was Hera, the goddess of marriage and Hades, her husband's brother and every now and then enemy, and also her own brother, but the latter held no meaning, since Hera herself was married to her brother.

She could not imagine Hera being in love with anyone. She had always stayed faithful to Zeus, never cheated once, despite his many continuous affairs and amours. Overall, Hera being in love seemed so wrong to her. She had always known her as cold and vindictive and revengeful woman. But that was only one image that her mother had given her, a mother, who feared for the well-being of her daughter and along the revenge of her father's wife. But to her defense, that was also the only image the second generation of the Olympians knew of her.

Only after having asked Hestia, although who only replied with hesitance, as Persephone noted. From her, Persephone learned of the goddess Hera used to be, before Zeus trapped her in a marriage, whose happiness lasted as long as their honeymoon and from then on, was infamous for its sorrow. Hestia told her the stories of the fun-loving and lively maiden, who would walk barefoot on the grass to feel it tickle under her feet, whose presence resembled the sun as much that it could have given Apollo and Helios together a run for their money. She used to be virtuous goddess, with dreamy eyes with visions behind them of a happy and delightful future with a big family and whose character was gentle and good-natured that she pitied every being, which was in pain and in her naivety, would let her guard down and let herself be taken advantage of.

She wasn't sure whether Hestia had noticed, but she surely did. Hestia said a lot of words, but if Persephone had to sum it up, then she would say it in three words.

"Just like me."

* * *

><p>Mount Ida.<p>

Of course, Hestia thought, where else would Zeus be, but the place where he spent his childhood in? On the contrary to Hera, one would not call Zeus as very imaginative, when it comes to his hideouts. Although, Zeus would always stand in the shadow in comparison to his wife. Not that it would change anything nor would anyone take any consideration of this.

"What are you doing here?" she turned around and saw him, her little brother, the almighty King and supreme ruler of the gods, the lord of the sky, whose wrath was the wrath of the whole world.

"Are you not happy to see me, brother?" He huffed.

"It has been a long time since you called me with this term."

It was sad, almost to the point of pitying him, seeing the sorry sight he made of himself.

This was again another example how the mighty can fall. One minute, you are on top of the world and the next you are on Mount Ida.

"What have you been doing all this time? I cannot imagine someone like you being around here for such a long time. You had always been so... impulsive, you could never sit still." Not to speak of this desire for attention.

"What is it that you really want to speak with me about, Hestia? Surely you are not meddling in my affairs, you had never been someone, who likes to intrude herself into something that is not your business." he smirked.

"No, I was not." She crossed her arms and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You are right, I had always been the most peaceful out of all of you, but I am also the oldest. And as the oldest child of our time, it is my duty to watch out for our family." Silence wove between its claws between them. However, it did not lessen the tense.

"Are you daring to talk back to me?" Zeus asked in a small whisper, almost threatening. He looked directly into her eyes. Any other would have averted its gaze, falling under the pressure of meeting his eyes, which seemed to emit not only danger, but also the thunders of whose symbol he was.

"Yes. Yes I am daring to talk back to you. And to answer the question you are going to pose next, I dare, because I **can**." This seemed to enrage Zeus the most, for, as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on, there were loud clashes of thunders underlining his movements in the background. The sounds of raging natural force shook the whole mountain, but still, none of them moved.

Hestia was still standing on the same place as before, unmoving and strong in her posture, with her eyes still holding his gaze and just as fiery and unwavering as those of the thunder god.

"Do I need to remind you that as the King of gods, I am your superior and you my subordinate? You have no right in defying me!" he shouted.

Why does it seem that every female in his family seemed to believe that they could get away with defying him? Why did they think that they had any rights in telling him what to do? He was their King!

"Like I said, _Zeus_," Hestia answered back in a calm and composed manner, the complete opposite to her brother, "It is my duty as the eldest to take care of my family. In my belief that if I would withdraw myself from the foreground, the drama would lessen. I had foolishly hoped that everything would work out on itself, but look where it has gotten me! But I won't see my family fall farther apart, nor will I continue on failing my duty."

"Don't fool yourself, Hestia. You are the goddess of hearth and fire. You are no peacemaker, this task I will leave to Eirene and Harmonia."

"Oh, well fine! Do you actually see them somewhere?" she asked in mockery and looked around. "Well, somehow I don't see them anywhere near. How can this be? Oh wait, I know... They are busy picking up the shit of havoc you created on Olympus! Do you have any idea what is going up there? You own children are arguing with each other, it may not be something new, but it is when the whole pantheon is divided in two parts, with no reigning sovereign to bring peace back to them." She stopped for one minute, waiting for him to reply anything to what she said.

"Well, don't you have any words anymore?" she asked.

"What is your problem, Hestia?" Zeus asked with a tight voice. He had never seen her in such an angry state before. His sister had always been calm and serene and indifferent. She never voiced out her opinion, until it was sought after, she had always been obedient and his most loyal and trusted subject and out of everyone, it was her now, who stood against him and dared to raise her voice in such a manner and at a time when all he wanted was obedience. And if he was correct, he would even go as far as to believe that she was on Hera's side.

"I am not taking any sides, Zeus." Hestia said, intervening his chain of thoughts.

She had seen the look in his eyes, as he was sucked deep into his thoughts. She had seen the betrayal in her eyes, as he looked at her and she could easily imagine what it was that lead to this.

"Don't fool me, Hestia. Hera had always been the one you favored, your beloved sister and friend. You don't think about the others or anyone, not even me. You don't care!" It was foolish to have assumed that she cared the least for him, that she was worried for him in any way.

"If I would not care, then I would not be here, trying to make you see sense, a task, which now proved to be impossible to me, since you never see any reason. If it would be as you claimed, if I would really not care, then I would not be trying to make you go back to Olympus, so you can clean up the mess you left behind. Instead, I would just sit back and watch the tragedy unfold, as the Fates would do. But I am here!" She took a few deep breaths to reign control over herself again.

"Zeus, like I said. I do care." she took a few steps towards him. "I want you to see reason. You can't just sit here and wait for things to happen. We need you! It's not too late, you can still-"

"You were not there, Hestia! You haven't heard what words she had thrown at me; you did not see how she was! It was a sight no one, not even me, has seen before! And if, I could never forgive her for that. She disrespected me in a way one should never treat her King."

Suddenly, the thunders in the background halted. For one moment, everything was still and no sound was heard; only the loud clash of skins penetrated the silence.

"Why are you still so stupid?" Hestia asked, sadness shining in her eyes.

Zeus should have felt anger, if not fury towards her for daring to touching him. He should want to strike her with his thunders.

She slapped him!

He was a King. She had no right in hurting him. She was only an inferior goddess, while he was the most supreme of them all. He was adored by anyone, feared and respected by all. But somehow, he could not find any emotions. Instead, he was left in shock.

"Why can you not see, Zeus? You can't keep going on like this. Pride has already cost you so much, the both of you and if you don't let your pride go…" it would keep eating him and their relationship away.

"The price you pay will be dear. See if you can afford the cost." She shook her head and turned away.

Zeus starred back at her, even when she had disappeared.

He touched the red stain on his cheek. It hurt. A little. But somehow, he still felt numb.

Except for the small lurking feeling inside his chest. Her words had triggered something inside him, which had been up until now only a small, very small little flicker, into a small seed that is going to bloom and spread its leaves in every corner of his body. He wondered what kind of weird feeling it was.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and feedbacks you had given me. I am glad to know that you more or less like the triangle between Zeus/Hera/Hades. And I hoped you liked the way I portrayed Persephone and Zeus here.


	6. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p><em>Dreams are something beautiful and extraordinary.<em>

_It is astonishing how much they actually mean to us, how much they define us and even more how much they tell about ourselves. Sometimes, they reveal more about ourselves, than any other thing possibly could and sometimes even something we ourselves, had not been aware of._

_Dreams are a world, full of hopes and wishful thinking, created by imagination and a small bit of ambition at times that is our own. They are the answer of an escape of a sad truth, we call reality, and sometimes, if we follow our hearts, make the right decisions and believe in the beauty of our dreams and show enough courage to pursue them, then might even become the answer to our future._

* * *

><p>"Do you remember, when we used to be young, we used to be full of-"<p>

"Youthful indiscretion?" Hera smirked, but shook her head.

"That too, but it is not what I meant?"

"Brash Recklessness? Overeagerness? Juvenility, which bordered on suicide?" By now, Hades has the woman, around whose body he had his arms wrapped, giggling in a way with jauntiness he had not heard for a long time and, as he realized, another thing he had missed.

"Yes, all of that, but again this is not what I was wanting to say." she explained. Hades frowned upon her words, as his mind could not fathom right now what it could be that she had in her mind. Maybe it was because for the moment, he was still dazzled by the simplicity and lightheartedness of the situation, that he could not concentrate his thoughts on any other thing.

"Then enlighten me."

"Dreams." she said with a sigh and leant back against him.

"Dreams..." he repeated after her.

"Yes, the silly little things we wished for the future during our age of innocence." she sighed, before leaning her chin on his chest and turning her eyes up to him. "What had been your dreams?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"Hades, please, don't joke around. I want a serious answer, please. What were your dreams, when you were younger?" she asked him again.

"What do I know." he said and shrugged his shoulders. "I do not remember much, aside from the memories consisting of being inside our dear father's stomach, on the contrary to our brother, who enjoyed a nice and secure childhood." Hera wondered, whether Hades was able to feel resentment.

"You are still not answering my questions." she said instead.

"I have thoughts, I have hopes and Fates know, I have many wishes, but never had I dreams. They are too irrational to me. You know me, Hera," he looked down upon her and smirked. "For that, I am too realistic. I am satisfied with how things are, even if they are not perfect. I am not Zeus nor I am not one of the Fates and neither am I any other God, with the ability to change my life in any form or which provides me with the gif of foresight." He looked back to the sky, which was tainted in beautiful pink and orange colors.

"For me, dreams may give you the feeling of being high, but in the end, you are only lead to fall into disappointments and even broken hearts."

"You were right, this way of thinking does suit you." she smiled wryly. "So cynical and such depressive thoughts, put together by a poet in the closet." her smile turned into a smirk at the last part, remembering that it was the way she had always referred him in the past.

"So, cynicism and reality goes hand in hand with each other in your mind? Interesting." She slapped him lightly on his chest, as he made fun of her.

"Do not put words into my mouth, Hades." she scowled. "I only think that dreams are more than what you said. Dreams are..." she searched for the right words. "Our way to escape reality at any time of the day and night." She paused for again for a moment, until a big smile expanded on her face.

"They are the first step to life, don't you think so?" she asked him.

"You know my thoughts." he grunted.

"And you know that I am **right**." she rolled her eyes. "Imagine, without a dream, one would never feel the ambition to pursue anything and-" Hades was tempted to tell her just to go and seek Morpheus opinion, but he knew better than to act on instinct when debating with Hera. One could never know how she might react and Hades would prefer the safer end than risking her wrath.

"If you are so sure about your dreams, then you can tell me of yours. So, dear Hera, what had been your dreams and see, what become of then." he joked and expected a snarky reply coming from her, like she usually did when they were arguing. He was tired from the serious and philosophical discussion and wanted to seek a more comfortable and funny way of communication, but as Hera did not reply to it and thus leaving them in a rather awkward silence and even assumptions made on Hades side, his attempt seemed to have backfired.

"Hera...?"

The absence of her reply left the awkward silence, which Hades has deniably hoped to be born from his illusions, become official.

And as she still had not answered or even reacted in any manner to him, instead she was just lying on his chest, which even made him feel more at unease, since her face and expression left him to guess, he felt a small regret over his words. Whatever it was, or whatever her answer might have been, it was not something she wanted to talk about and if he had known it, then he would not have...

"You know what, I will tell you." she smiled cheerfully to him. "But only under one condition, and that is if you can catch me." and before she had even finished her sentence, she had already sprang up and made her run from him.

Hades at first confused and unsure how to react. However good actress she might be to others and no matter how much she had deceived her husband, he still counted himself to those few, who could read Hera inside out and this time, he was proven right again. Her smile might have been intended to be cheerful, but the question whether she **was**, was another thing.

And on the contrary to her husband, or the term he preferred more, her soon to be ex-husband, would deal with the situation, like with ignorance and denial, as Hades assumed he would have bought Hera's act, despite how lame and how illogical her reaction and answers might be, he would not lie to himself.

She was not okay.

But what else could he do? Apparently, she did not want to talk to him about it, at least not now. And if she did not want to do this, then he could not change her mind no matter how persuading he might be.

So Hades decided, even though he loathed the decision he made, to agree with her at least for the while. But that did not mean that he would forget it and pretend as if that had never happened. He would bring up that question another time, when he was sure that she was ready to tell him. For, even if he had not been interested in her question, deeming to be unimportant, it was her first step to recovery from her failed relationship and Hades had a feeling that it **had** something to do with her marriage and besides, she had lived far too long in denial.

But for the moment, he would pretend as if he had not seen anything and play the role she wanted him to play. For the moment.

And so, Hades stood up and dusted himself off the dust on his clothes. Hera had a great margin between him and her and if he intended to catch her, then he had to speed up quite a lot. Of course, he was aware that even if he caught her, she would not reveal him the answer she had promised him, because he knew, all she wanted was to play around. She wanted to be playful, bringing easiness back into the situation and escape the seriousness.

* * *

><p>When Hestia transformed back to the Elysian Fields, her anger had already left her. Instead, in place of the anger, there was disappointment, great disappointment for the person, who was supposed to be her brother, the fair hero, who had rescued her siblings and brought them the life they should have gotten and the very one, who had adored her sister and best friend and loved and cherished her.<p>

And again, she wondered how things ended up like they did.

She sighed. At least, Hera was a more reasonable person, not much, but a little bit more than Zeus and Hestia told herself, if she managed to make Hera listen to her, even for the smallest second and agree with her, heck, if she managed to make Hera smile like she used for a small second, then it would be a successful day.

She continued on her walk, concentrating on searching for her sister and wondering where she could be.

Her thoughts were interrupted; as she heard a loud shriek, followed by serene and heartfelt laughter penetrate the peaceful silence, which the Elysian Fields provided. And she realized that the voice, which she heard, was a very familiar one and the other one, clearly in tune with the female voice, was just as familiar to her.

She was surprised to spot them together, even more to the scene in front of her

Hades had his arms wrapped around her waist, and since she was much smaller than him, his arms went over her whole waist. They were holding her in her place; it was clearly visible that Hades had intended for her not to escape his grasp and he was doing a fine job at that, from her point of view. Hera did either seem not to care or she was not aware of that, for she was struggling like a small child, still trying to escape his hold on her. It would have looked to be a threatening situation, were it not for the her deep laughter coming from her and the happiness she radiated and if Hestia was close enough, she could even say with certitude that her eyes were shining brighter than it could even outdo the fiery ball on the sky, which provided them with light.

It was a scene like Hestia may have not seen many times, but still one she would not call unfamiliar to her. It reminded her of the times when...

She focused on Hades' expression. And it was enough for her to wish that his wife was not present to watch that scene or even hear her husband. It was good that Persephone was staying on Olympus, because despite what many think, Persephone cared for her husband. She loved him. This much she had seen when Persephone had sought her presence and her answers to her questions, concerning her husband. It broke her heart, to not be able to tell her the answer, but better her own heart, than that of Persephone's.

The way he smiled and his eyes shone, in a way, identical to Hera's, with serenity and easiness, as if he had nothing to care or worry for in world and the way he acted so at ease, so naturally, she knew that this is what Persephone had wanted, to be able to make her husband happy, but Hestia knew or rather she doubted that Persephone could do what Hera could to Hades. Of course, those were only thoughts. After all, Hades was never easy to read, one could never know what he was thinking at the moment.

"Hestia?" Hera exclaims surprisingly. She was caught off-guard. Hera had not expected to see her friend here so soon, and as she felt Hades grip around her loosen, she wondered in the back of her mind, with her eyes still fixed on her sister, how long she had been standing there. She almost feared to ask, but ask she did nonetheless.

"I cannot seem to remember." Hestia said and again, it could be seen how justifying her image the world has of her, was. Always the peace and harmony-seeker. "Hades, I am surprised to still see you here." she smiled at her brother, but her message was still clear.

"I did not want to leave her alone." Hades said as excuse, when they both knew that he had forgotten the time. A surprise, seeing he was the God of the Underworld and actually a responsible person, far more than his brothers could claim for themselves.

"Nothing happened, Hestia, you do not need to worry." Hera crossed her arms.

"I was only-"

"I think it would be better, if I take my leave now. Hestia, Hera." he turned to both women and bowed, before he disappeared into air. He is no coward in any way, but he could clearly see if privacy was needed and this was one of those moments.

They both waited for the other to speak up; however, their waiting seemed to be unnecessary, as none of them did. Finally, Hera had enough.

"Okay, Hestia, tell me what your problem is and let get it over with."

"What do you mean?"

"Please," Hera said and rolled her eyes. "It is not as if I had not seen the look you have given me, nor am I naive enough to be telling myself that you are not having any thoughts about the scene."

"This is no concern of my. This is your business and yours alone, and I am clearly aware that I have no right to make any thoughts, as you put it." Hestia replied, though she had contemplated to say something else at first. But like she had put it in her words, it was not her place.

"Just because you should not, does not mean you will not." Hera huffed. For a moment, Hestia wondered what right **she** had to sound so accusing of her, but she would not say this out loud. It would only put more tension between the two of them and since the opposite was her goal, she would not act in that way.

"We are only friends." Hera added and her voice turned softer. _Who are you trying to fool? _But for the moment, Hestia would believe her words and besides it was not as if she had any other choice.

"I had been on Olympus." the goddess of hearth and fire said, distracting her from the actual topic.

Hera had been tempted to inquire more information, such as how things were faring or how it looked like, whether _he_ had returned, but she had made her choice to turn away from everything for the while. This included every detail of what was going on up there and no matter how much she desired for the information, she would not go against her own words. She was far too proud for that.

"The situation there is not..." But if Hestia wanted to inform her about it, then who was she to deny her request to share her knowledge? "... exactly going well. Actually, it very much resembles a big mess. And since neither you nor Zeus had returned, we do not have any regents. You cannot imagine what consequences it has for them. Right now, I wonder how human government had survived without any leaders to guide them and provide peace among them." Hera listened with worry to Hestia's descriptions. It was clearly visible by the frown upon her face.

"Poseidon and Demeter are doing a decent job, but you know Demeter and Poseidon has his own realm to look after," Hera rolled her eyes, everyone knew that despite Poseidon's ruling, it was his wife, who did most of the job. "I had wanted Athena to take over the reign and act as the substitute during your and Zeus' absence. Since- eh, I hope you are not mad at my choice."

"No... No, I am not. It was a good choice." Things might have been tense between Athena and Hera on personal basis, but both of them were quite practical and professional in their task and they _were_ able to put aside their differences for a common goal. The Trojan War was only one proof. In the back of her mind, she was curious to know what Athena's opinion, regarding the recent matter was, as the advisor and as daughter of Zeus.

What were her children thinking?

She had not stayed long to see their reaction nor had she paid any thought about it until now.

But actually, if she had to tell the truth, she had never really paid much attention to them, anyway, so why bother now?

"You know, Hestia, sometimes, I envy you."

"Huh? What? Me?" Hestia was confused. This had nothing to do with the topic they were actually discussing, but if she was asked whether she was surprised at Hera's ever-changing moodiness and flightiness, then the answer would be no.

Hera dismissed the goddess' confusion and went on, by just nodding to her question.

"You are independent, you are free. You have nothing to care for in this world, other than yourself. You can wander around freely, you do not have to sit in front of the mirror every day and spending hours, wondering what to make of yourself in order to please your husband or lover, afraid if you don't he would stray, something he would do either way. You don't have to spend your entire day, worrying where your husband is or what he is doing. You don't have any lover, whose words you turn and twist around and analyze over, seeing whether there is any hint he might be with another, you don't have to doubt anyone's word or even going as far as doubting your friend's words, fearing they might be one his mistresses. You don't have to live in constant worry and self-doubt, something, I wish I could enjoy."

_You could have had it, too, _Hestia thought, but she pushed that thought away. It would be too cruel of her to say them out loud, especially when Hera already seemed to be aware of it. There was no need in telling her this in words. Besides, Hestia could not blame her; after all, there had been a time, when she, too, had wanted to marry the one she loved-

"I remember, when we were younger, I had always told you that I wanted to marry." Hestia nodded. She could remember it, too. "Well, it was because I wanted a family."

Up until now, Hera had never truly told her why she wanted to marry so desperately. She only said that she was going to marry no matter what and that she would build a family.

"I wanted a perfect happy family, I wanted to watch my children grow up, laugh with them and fuss over them and spoil them and I wanted a husband who would dote on them and love them as much as I did, you know. I wanted what I had desired so much when I was a child. Do not take it personally, Hestia, you are the best sister I could ask for, but that is all that is there. Our father, in fear of being dethroned ate us up, our mother lived in fear for her children and now she wanders alone and even though he was not the best father, he was a good husband." Hera sighed.

"And you know what the biggest irony in the story is?" she grimaced. How she hated irony. "I wanted to give my children a wonderful childhood, something to look back and smile. I wanted to give them a perfect family. It made me furious that Zeus never made any attempt for this visions come true, on the contrary, it seemed as though he made it his task to destroy my dreams. I wanted to...I _hated_ him so much, with every affair and with every mistress he took and bastard he sired, I hated him more. I wanted to take his thunders and throw them at him; I wanted to **hurt** him, to humiliate him as he humiliated me. I wanted to make him regret ever doing this, to me, to **us**, our family." Hera blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"And in the end, I was so ensnared in my own rage towards him, that I neglected my own children. I was so busy in my thirst for revenge that I turned my full attention on his affairs and in punishing his children, who had in fact done nothing and thus leaving me blind to what my children craved."

She laughed bitterly. Somehow, the laughter made Hestia feel cold inside and she felt the goose bumps rising on her skin.

"And look where my dreams ended. I share the same close relationship with my children as I do with my siblings, with the exception of you, of course. My marriage is still a heap of shards, my husband still incapable of learning his lessons and me, the goddess of marriage, is getting a divorce." How she hated the irony.

"That's not true." Hestia whispered. She was a bit overwhelmed at Hera's confession. She had expected for her to admit her feelings and even share them with her, but she had never expected for it to be so... deep. It sounded harsh, but it was the truth. Hestia knew that Hera was not a cold-hearted person and nowhere near the person, depicted in the tales or rather, she was not as evil as people see her to be, Hera was just not... emotional. She had always hidden her thoughts and kept them to herself, except for one person perhaps, but still, it was the first time Hestia had seen Hera so... _vulnerable_.

"That's not true, Hera." she repeated, this time with a stronger voice. "They do care for you." Hera scoffed, believing them to be only words meant to be comforting to her. Pretty little words to serve her solace. But it was still nice of Hestia.

"How... What, I mean, how are they doing? I mean, Ares and Hebe and Hephaistoeus-?"

"All of them are doing quite well. It is actually surprising how fine they are taking the news, all except Hebe of course." Hera nodded, taking everything with a thoughtful look in.

"This was not what I had expected, either, but I am glad that they don't seem too upset with my decision. Well, it seems to me it has its own advantages that we had never been close, this way, they will not be hurt too much."

"Hera-"

"No." she shook her head. "There is no need for you to offer words of sympathy." _But they were not words of sympathy. _If Hera would have left her finish her sentence, and then Hestia would have told her of how her children were all asking for her well-being. She would tell her of the worry Hestia had seen in her children's eyes and the care. But, Hera would not hear nor believe those words. And Hestia could not even blame her, she was right, Hera was nowhere she had envisioned herself to be and as mean it sounded, Hera was partially to blame, not alone, but partially. She wished only for her sister that she had realized it, sooner.

So, here is a recommendation.

In the end of the day, maybe you should look back on what your dreams had been, what your goals are and what you **had** accomplished. And then, question yourself whether this is where you had wanted to be.

If you are happy with everything you have and if you look back and see that you have all you ever desired, like a woman, whose only dream was ever to be free, then consider yourself lucky.

Pray that you will not lose yourself goal in the whirlpool of emotions or even as far as losing yourself in the labyrinth of life, for the regret you feel will haunt you and you realize that it may be too late to go back, because we have already betted all your chances.

And if you think you have what you wanted, like when you are a married wife to the man you have fallen in love with, maybe you should ask yourself whether you are truly at your goal.

Because, in the end, dreams are dreams. There is no difference and it is only up to us, to make them come true.


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

_A/N: Thanks to all reviewers and alerts and favorites. They inspire and keep my writing this story. :)_

_bonifaco16: Thanks for the review. I am always happy when someone comments on my writing-style. Sometimes I don't think it's a good style and also because English if not first language._

_Aiel-chan: I know,this is quite confusing with the triangle. Actually it had started off as a Zeus and Hera fanfic, but somehow, I fell in love with the Hades and Hera couple as well. And this is why I made a poll, which couple you would like to see._

_smexy sevie's fangirl: Thanks for your reviews. I hope that you liked the way I portrayed Zeus' change and I know what you mean. I don't like those stories in where Zeus suddenly realize that he is wrong. _

* * *

><p>To every beginning, there was a cause.<p>

To every end, there was a trigger.

And to every decision, there was a reason.

Especially when it is a decision, which could or is going to change the life as you know it in every way. Surely, there are people, who depend on their gut feeling, but even they do not make any life-altering decision, without thinking thoroughly about the choices and options they have.

"So, Hera, what was the reason?" Hestia asked. They were sitting in Hestia's home, something Hestia herself insisted on. She wanted to have Hera near her, but she had been far too long away from her home, something she missed.

"What reason?" Hera asked.

"Well, the reason, which lead you to make the decision concerning your marriage. Surely, you have not woken up one day, thinking it would be a nice day to end the marriage you shared with a man for centuries. You are not someone, who treats your life callously." Hera smiled a little at her words.

"You are quite right, Hestia, but only quite and not entirely. For, it was similar to the situation you have described. But I will explain this to you later. If I think about everything and everything, which lead me here, then I guess it all began with a meeting between me and a, well, I am not sure whether you could call her human, since I met her when she died.

"Really." Hestia arched an eyebrow. This was turning out to be more interesting than she had expected it to be.

"I know, this sounds unusual, even for gods. But this woman really attracted my attention. The reason was rather foolish, but I could not help it. I felt close to her, although we had never met before." Hera chuckled. "Just like me, she attracted the attention of a man she did not want and just like me, she refused him, and not only because he had a notorious reputation when women are concerned, but also because she wanted to retain her virtue. But no matter how much she refused him, she could not do much, for he was her King. And somehow, along the way, she had fallen for him. For her, he even got rid of his wife." she chuckled again. Hestia shook her head in a playful manner. She could easily imagine whom she meant now.

"Yes, but on the contrary to you, Themis was more willing to step down on her throne and it was not such a great matter." They both shared a laugh at her last part.

"Maybe, however, you know the rest of the story. I am not sure whether there was love to begin with, but there was definitely love on the girl's side and I pity her, because men like him, could never be tied to a woman alone. Her death...-"

"And again, there is a difference. You are getting your divorce... as it seems, probably... and I can tell you that you will get out of this mess alive. She, on the other hand, got a contradiction as her end, in the form of her death penalty on the grounds of treasury and an annulment, declaring her marriage invalid. And people wonder why I feel no desire to get married." she huffed.

"Those are woman, who have not married, yet. I am sure; Amphitrite would back you up and let's not forget that you have me as well." Hera chuckled.

"So, tell me what it was that made you make up your mind." Hestia said, becoming serious again.

"At first, it was awkward between us. But on the other hand, I don't how to put it, but I felt close to her. Maybe it was because we shared a similar history and love life or because I knew how she felt. Anyway, slowly, as time passed, I began to enjoy her presence and I guess, she enjoyed mine as well. Perhaps it was due to the respect we had for each other. It is hard to find someone to talk to; to really have someone you can trust and trust your thoughts with, without having any worries. And so, we talked, about many things. Someday, we came across a special topic. It was about her marriage and well, the man she married. "Hera smiled. Hestia was glad that her sister had found someone she could confide, she knew it was hard for her to trust and so, she pushed her jealous thoughts back to the farthest corner of her mind.

"She was from a time, when woman could not divorce their spouses without the consequences of not only social exclusion, actually this would be lightest ending, but also ... worse things, especially in the situation she was. And then she told me, had things been different, had she even seen the slightest glimmer of hope in the direction she had to choose in case of a divorce, she would have gladly taken it, without any hesitation." Hera sighed. She had never forgotten those words.

"Those words haunted me. They did not leave my head, no matter how much I tried. I tried to find peace, hoping that Morpheus would relieve me of my constant thinking, but they would not leave me there."

"And what happened?"

"It was like you had said." Hera's mouth curved wryly. "I woke up and realized that I could not do this. I could and would not continue living this life. It is weird; I do not know what had changed or what made my mind make this decision. I just knew it." She waited for a moment. "Do you know what else I realized during the conversation?"

"Tell me."

"It was not what she had said, but the way she said it. She sounded... broken. I have watched her fate; I have seen her during her life. She had changed from the young girl, who played courting with a King to a paranoid Queen, who lived in fear every day. I thought it was cruel how he had broken her, maybe not physically, but surely emotionally. And a part of me saw it as pathetic how human woman let their men control them and just how weak they are. But then I had second thoughts."

"What about me? As the goddess of marriage, but even more so as the wife, the female position in a matrimony, should I not be a role model to them, but this..." she made a gesture with her hand "... is not really role model material. I am telling them to endure whatever their husbands throw at them, I am telling them to endure humiliation and accept unfairness, for what? For what? Just so you can keep the love of a husband, who does not respect you enough to hide his straying ways? Or is it for a dishonorable man, who had seemed to have forgotten then vows he had made of ever faithfulness, and undying care and adoration and the little bit respect?"

Hera took a deep breath after she ended her long rant. Those words just poured out of her, and she had even begun to lose awareness over what she was actually saying, she just said it. And now that she had reined control over herself again, she could not help, but feel a little embarrassed over her words and the fact that she just lost control over herself.

"Are you okay?" The goddess of hearth asked her, having noticed how Hera's cheeks were reddening. "Do you need fresh air or anything? Maybe a calming tea for your temper?" she proposed.

"No, I am quite fine." Hera replied. "So and why are you meddling in our affair? You never participated in any conflict before?" she asked, trying to distract Hestia.

"I have already told you before." Hestia chuckled. "You and Zeus, you are both dear to me and I could never forgive myself, if I let the both of you do things on your own. Who knows what the two of you might do in your anger." Hestia would later wish that she had been more careful in the choice of her words.

Hera narrowed her eyes. Did her ears heard her right?

"In other words, you are trying to keep the damage in check. I never knew that you trusted us so much, I feel so honored, but I guess you cannot help it, since none of us gods are as reasonable and fair as the goddess Hestia could be."

"That was not what I wanted to say." she said quickly, knowing that she misunderstood her, but the hurt, caused by her accusation, hurt nonetheless.

"No, maybe you did not want to say it in that way, you clearly meant it." Hera replied. She turned her eyes away from her sister, preferring to look out of the window. Maybe she was overreacting and maybe she is not, but for the moment, she is sulking and as she liked to put it, she felt like a scorned woman. For truth to be told, she had hoped that Hestia was acting so out of her character and breaking her priorities, because she cared for her.

"Why should I be surprised?" Hera muttered to herself. "It is not as if everyone had ever cared. It is always about him."

"That is not true. We do care; you just have not realized it. Maybe in order to do so, to see that we care about you, you should stop caring about him."

Those were words, meant to be comforting her and stop berating herself into thinking that she was unloved. For it was not true. But as Hera turned back to her, she knew that Hera had not taken them in as words of solace. Her deep brown eyes turned cold, it reminded of hardened steel.

Hestia waited for her to say something. But Hera disappointed her, by remaining silent and only watching her with her cold eyes.

"You know what, I think I should get ready, now." she told her and stood up.

"But where are you going?" Hestia asked in confusion. She could not remember that Hera had mentioned a trip to anywhere and surely, she would not just leave because of a misunderstanding.

"To Hades." she answered plainly. Hestia stood up and followed her.

"But why?"

"This is **none** of your business." She had turned around and replied quiet harshly to Hestia's question.

"Do you think it would be such a good idea?"

"Why? Because you think I would do the shameless things with him? Need I to remind you, who I am, Hera? Because I have not forgotten and don't you dare to compare me with Zeus!" Hestia winced, as Hera's voice began to get louder. Hera had not intended to raise her voice like this. She was just so angry. But it was no excuse.

"I just told you to be careful." Hestia whispered in her defense.

"Who of you, do you think emit more danger? Me or Hades?" Hera asked. "Do you know what I think is the most hilarious thing? It is me, who you accuse of the possibility of becoming unfaithful, well me and Hades. Do you realize how ridiculous this is? We never..."

"You have feelings left for him..." Hestia realized.

"You see fire, when there is none and you see a tsunami, when it is only a wave."

_Then why did you sound so sad? Why did you not finish your last sentence, instead of leaving it incomplete, instead of only finishing with a wistful look and the taste of bitterness in the air?_

"Hades loves Persephone. He would never dare to do anything, which could hurt her. This is common knowledge among us. And I am married to Zeus. Hades and I could never do anything to hurt what is sacred to us."

"Just because he loves Persephone, does not mean that-"

"No it does not." Hera agreed. "However, Hades is not only faithful in his actions, but also in his heart. Besides... we all know, he never loved me."

There were so many things that Hestia wished to say now. She wished to tell her how wrong Hera was, for one to make her see the truth and then, to make the hurt go away. She knew from the past how hurt she was from Hades' action or rather by what she thought was the truth. How tempting it was to reveal the truth, knowing it would undo the pain.

But Hestia knew it would not only be unwise, but also unfair. For it was not undoing the hurt, it was only taking it from her and placing it on somebody else.

"If it is what you think, then I wish you good-bye. But please," Hestia added. "Don't take too long. I will miss you." Hera seemed reluctant at first to answer her, so she just nodded, before disappearing, along with the small package, containing of her belongings, which Iris had brought her.

* * *

><p>When her chariot landed on Mount Ida, the first things that greeted her were thunderbolts. And since she had not expected to be greeted by them, as it was neither normal nor the usual way of showing hospitality by throwing flashes at them with such intensity that could grilled the lives out of them, including immortals, she barely escaped the natural force.<p>

"Zeus, what are you doing?" she asked. The god, sitting above her on the highest peak of the mountain, he used to spend his childhood on, halted in his track of throwing thunders callously around, almost comparable to a little child throwing rocks, not caring who is going to get hurt.

"Themis, what do you want?" he asked back, not paying any attention to the question stated before his. "Where you sent by Hestia?"

"No, I was not."

"Then perhaps it was Athena, my daughter, who took the reign over on Olympus or maybe it was Demeter, no, it would not suit her to meddle in my affairs. Was it Ares? Or Dionysus?"

"Zeus, I came here on my own accord." she explained to him.

"What reason would you have? Do you want try to persuade me to come back again? Why can't you understand that-" Before he could end his sentence, he saw Themis appear next to him.

"My Lord, the thing is time is the few things you do not have this time."

"Who are you to claim that? I am the King of gods, you cannot tell me what to do or what not to do. If I say that I need time, you will not interfere with my will."

"No one doubts your status as our King, but Zeus, this is not about you alone." Themis explained calmly. "This is also about Lady Hera, your Queen. She has always defied you and she will not stop. You have to come back, before things get too much out of control."

"So from your words, I conclude that she has not come back either." Zeus muttered.

"No." Themis shook her head. "She has not."

"I will not be the one to give in first." Zeus then said in a determined voice. Themis knew that it was his pride that was speaking for him. Somehow, in a weird way, the both of them saw everything as a contest, as though they were players in a twisted game and always playing to hurt the other in order to win and in their blindness, with their eyes only set on the goal, they do not realize that their desire to win only cause them to lose.

Themis watched Zeus. His eyes were starring into the sky. She wondered where he had gotten his determination from, and why his eyes were burning with such intensity. She turned her eyes away, not being able to endure the sight, instead she followed his gaze.

"But you have to return, Zeus. Your daughter, Athena is not suited, neither is Poseidon and with their bickering, they are not helping anyone. How long has it been that you are here? A year maybe, it is a short time for us Gods, and yet, there is havoc everywhere. It cannot continue." Themis said.

"And what do you think I should do, Themis? Shall I go back and then what? Nothing will go back again as it was, if I return now. Hera would not come back by this and I will not be the one to to relent. What shall be thought about my action? I am neither coward nor a weakling! I am a god; I am Zeus, and her husband."

Themis smiled sadly, realizing what it was all about. Hestia was right; they were both prideful individuals, too prideful for their own good.

"Is it all about Hera then?" she asked and turned to him. "Zeus, I am your advisor and as your advisor in your regency, I beseech you to return. You are the King, this is your duty. You need to acknowledge this and respect your duty. What has happened, Zeus? There was a time when you fought for your claim and the title of being King. Remember the time when your throne was usurped by the other deities? You punished them severely for trying to take away what belongs to you and now, you would rather let them reign than returning? Why, Zeus, why?"

He did not answer. He was still starring into the sky.

"Is it about Hera?" she asked again. "For if it is the case, it would be even more recommending for you to return. The more time you spend apart, she will think that you do no care. Hera would only be more determined to go through the threat. You do not want that, I know it and this is why you need to do something."

With both of her hand, Themis grabbed Zeus' hand and squeezed it, trying to emphasize her words. Finally, Zeus averted his gaze and finally deigning her his eyes.

"Themis, why are you doing this?" he asked with a strong voice. She smiled, thinking it was a victory to get him to answer her or maybe she was just happy to see him pay attention to her.

"I am your advisor, the person you rely on when you have problems and the one you can trust unconditionally. I am always there for you when you have problems, this comes with the task of being your advisor." she sounded so happy and content with her explanation, but there was another thing underneath her exterior and her voice.

"Yes, but when I first appointed you as my advisor, it was because you had a cool mind, you were wise and because of your good judgment. I knew you would handle my affairs well. However," her serene smile, which had widened during his speech, faltered at this one word. "However, this does not include my personal affairs. There had never been any need for your advice, and yet, you always gave it to me. Whenever I upset her, whenever we had an argument and whenever I had an affair or any problem at all that had the smallest bit to do with my marriage, you were always there and ready to lent me your offering hand. Why?"

It was sure not a question she had expected, actually it caught her off-guard. Themis held no respond to that question, not one that she could or would to give him.

"You needed my help." she whispered after some time. Zeus did not seem to be satisfied with the answer, for it was not exactly an answer. In his mind, he searched for a way to make her reveal her answer to him, the true answer.

"Tell me, Themis. As my advisor, I have a question about something that is quite mysterious to me and I have hoped that you could find an answer for me." Zeus began. "There is this one woman. Then there is this man, who had once loved her and I even think that she loved him back. But then he had found someone else. She was..." Themis waited for him to continue, curious to what words he would use. "She was magnificent, so dazzling and so damn irresistible. He could not help but fall for her and for her; he would have done anything, even breaking things off with the first woman in order for the one he had recently fallen for, to know that she was important to him. It would have been understandable if the first woman was scorned and angry at him and refusing him her help."

"Yes, this would be expected." Zeus nodded.

"And here is the thing. She did not. She smiled and took everything in. In the end, she decided to help him and the woman he had forsaken her for. What do you think could be the reason why? You are a woman, maybe you can relate to her." She rolled his eyes at his lame joke, but she still continued to smile.

"It is because she still loves him." she then replied. "It is because she knows that he had fallen for her. The moment he had wanted to part with her for that woman, she had known that this girl, woman, was something special and that she meant a lot to him, much more than she herself did, because if it was not, then he would not go that far. Desire cannot blind that, not for gods anyway. Mortals are a different matter. And to the reason why she decided to help him, instead of turning away. I do not even know myself. I can only guess that it was because in that way, she was not ready to sever all ties with him and by becoming his confidante, she still felt important and needed by him. To know that they are still together in one way and due to his philandering way, she even knew secrets that the woman after her did not." she then added a little sentence. "Or maybe it was because she did not trust his judgment."

They both laughed.

"Thank you, Themis." he replied in a sincere and serious tone. "For everything, for always being there. I am grateful. I have loved-"

"Who said that we were talking about us? I thought we were talking about those weird couples, you know the stupid woman and the ungrateful man." Zeus blinked a few times, but then he understood her desire. He accepted it.

"I think I know the woman you have talked about."

"You do?" he asked in a feigned surprised tone. Apparently, Apollo inherited his creative and his love for theater from his mother.

"Yes. And there was another reason why she had accepted the ending of their relationship in more and less silent defeat."

"And what was it?"

"It was him." she told him. "It had something to do with him. It was the way he smiled, when she, the other woman, entered the room and the way, she could manage him to do things no one else could and even feel. Those were things that the stupid woman could never do and if, never close enough. And Zeus, you can close your eyes from what you don't want to see and you shut your ears from things you do not want to hear, but you cannot shut your heart from the things you do not want to feel nor can you close your mind from what it already knows."

"Themis..."

"You loved her so much, Zeus."

"I thought we were not talking about us." he shot back.

"And we are not." she said. "We are now talking about you and Hera, we are now talking about the present and the present is that you are on the verge of breaking things with the woman you love."

"It is not-"

"It is not what?" she asked. "Zeus, I knew that you would not stop your philandering ways, everyone knew, perhaps even Hera, though we might never know. But I have always thought that you would fight for her when the time comes. You always did, what changed now?"

"She said divorce."

"Zeus," Themis said in a matter of fact voice. "Women say a lot in their anger, but that does not mean that they mean it. Do you remember the first time she had gone away? You did everything you could to ensure that she would return. Nothing is stopping you."

"She believes that I do not love her, that I **never** did."

"She said them out of anger." she said. Those were daring words for her. She knew that Zeus loved her, sometimes more and sometimes less, but the fact is that he loved her, not always like a husband should and he sure did not manage to show her enough as a husband should. She could not blame Hera for doubting. After all, during her marriage she had wondered whether he loved her, too. But could she compare it? After all, Zeus loved her, he divorced her for Hera. But...

"You do love her..." _don't you?_ But if, then why is he not doing anything? Themis knew that doubt was beginning to spread inside of her. Questions over questions filled her mind and her conviction was slowly crumbling.

"Zeus." she said, trying to get his attention. His head did not move. He was still facing the damn sky. Okay, he may be the God of the sky, but why- she followed his eyes, wanting to see what deserved more attention than her. However, as she laid eyes on the sight in front of them, she could not help but feel moved and surprised-

"It's beautiful." she whispered. Her eyes were caught on the sight of the beautiful formation of the clouds.

It had the form of Hera.

No wonder Ixion had fallen for the trap that the was illusion of Hera. It appeared so life-like, so realistic. If she had not known that Hera was in her hiding place and angry at Zeus, thus never considering to seek him, less than smile, then she would have stood up and greeted her in a way that was only appropriate to a Queen.

Everything looked so right. From the flowing fair hair that looked like molten gold, so deep and rich to her deep chocolate brown starry eyes, so big like children with their wide opened eyes. And Themis remembered her dress. She had not forgotten, like the memory of immortals did because of their never ending life. It was the same dress Hera had worn, when she stepped into that festival, and although she did not know anymore to which honor it was held, she could remember the way Zeus had starred at her. Hera had come to them, given them her congratulations and the very same smile that the illusion in front of her was wearing. Everything was the same. How the red pinkish lips of her were curving up for them and how eyes shone with delight and sheer happiness.

She turned to Zeus.

"She looks beautiful, when she smiles." She nodded.

Themis smiled back to him.

She understood.

* * *

><p>Hestia sighed and sat back again. It made her feel uneasy to leave things like this behind, but she knew that Hera would not listen while her anger was still alight. She knew that if your mind is made up and when the choice is made, there is nothing that can change your mind anymore. No one will know what will happen.<p>

She knew that something is going to change.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) I know, it has been a long time, since I updated, and I am sorry, but hey, I had vacation. I hope this chapter compensates it ._.' _

_Okay, I have a few questions - actually three- for you. Which couple do you like? Because I, myself, am not quite sure. So if you want to, you can vote on my poll. _

_And the second question is, how would you describe a womanizer? We all know what it is. But how would you describe it in words? _

_And, okay, it is not a question, and actually I had not intended to make it one, but I could not help myself :), I am curious whether you know what woman Hera was referring to. I had noticed that she had a similiar past compared to Hera and yeah, it is a historical person. _

_Thanks for reading _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

PeachyBookLover: They are not talking about Metis, since she is only the first wife, a wife he had no less devoured out of the fear of her bearing a son that could dethrone him. Themis was his second wife, the one before Hera and in the last chapter, they talked about the past and his love for Hera, hence the reason she let him go away so easily.

* * *

><p>She was not naive, despite what many thought of her. It may be true that at time, she appeared frivolous by her happy attitude and also because she was the goddess of youth. But Hebe was far from naive. She may not be Themis, with her cool mind and thus good judgment, nor was she like Hermes, who was aware of secrets among the gods like no other and she was surely not like her half-sister Athena, the goddess of wisdom, but nevertheless, it did not mean that she was not aware of what was going on in the world or that she did not know that people are dying minutely and that there are much more worst thing in the world.<p>

According to her, she was only handling it better than her siblings, half-siblings or whatever relative was doing. She did not lose herself in the bitterness, instead it lead her to enjoy the greater things in life.

Like the relationship between her parents.

She spent as much happy time as she could with her parents. Adding the fact that she was their first daughter and thus doted on more than her other siblings, she was the one, who had seen their parents as one loving couple and joined force, instead of just Hera and Zeus, two great gods. And this also means that she was the only one, who had the right to judge about their impending future.

No one knew of the love that her parents shared like her, of that she was sure.

They were wrong, when they believed the possibilities of a separation could be true in any way. It may be true that her father was not the best and surely not the most faithful husband and it may be true that her mother was not the most enduring nor tolerant or forgiving person, although there lay more blame on Zeus' constantly repeating behavior than hers, she believed. And she herself had to admit that it was hard to endure being cheated on by the husband, whom you loved.

But this was not about her or anyone else. It was about her parents and they would never divorce.

Hebe shook her head and continued to smile. Her mother had surely got caught in her anger and spoke them without really thinking over them first and the only thing that prevented them from coming back together was their pride. They were going to return, despite what many others, even her siblings believed, and they were going to reconcile.

"Hebe, what are you doing?" a deep and yet light voice called her.

"I am sorry." she smiled apologetically at her sister-in-law. "I got distracted by my thoughts. Forgive me." Aphrodite huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what, may I inquire, has gotten so much to you that you are able to forget my presence, my dear? "She teased with a smirk, fully well knowing what it actually was that was more important than her.

"It is not of importance." Hebe smiled. "There is no need to bother about something trivial."

"I doubt that your parent's divorce is trivial." Hebe wondered whether Aphrodite enjoyed watching her wince at the mention of ...

"Surely, Aphrodite, you, as the goddess of love, are aware of the love my parents harbor for the other, as well as how deep their emotion is, so you would share the same opinion as me, do you not?"

"Well," she smirked at her little sister in law; Hebe saw the dark glint in her eyes "apparently being the goddess of love does not make you all knowing. Do you know what interesting share of news your brother had confided me in? No need to say that I was quite taken with the information, who knew that not only your father had it in you."

Hebe was not sure what she wanted to hint at, but it did do a heck of a job, spiking her interest.

"Would you care to elaborate, please?" Hebe asked, taking a brush from the vanity and going through the blonde hair with the same tool.

"Since you asked so nicely." The blonde goddess loved feeling superior. "Your brother was in a very good mood, almost glowing, when he revealed this to me." By the way Aphrodite's eyes brightened at her own words, Hebe did not doubt in what kind of 'glow' she had masked Ares in. To anyone now, who found it disturbing that she did not assume it may be her other brother Hephaestus, she could only say that it would be rather weird if it was him, who Aphrodite mentioned. She never talked of the smith, except when complaining.

"Anyway," she giggled. "I am not sure whether he had already told you, but as it seems, I am the only one, he would trust with this kind of information. But who could blame him?" Hebe got slightly annoyed at the rambling of the vain goddess, who always thought of herself to be the most... well everything.

"-your mother is living with him again."

"What?"

"By Zeus, girl are you not listening to anything I say? What do you have in your little mind this time?"

"Excuse me; I was merely not sure whether I heard you right." Aphrodite seemed to be satisfied with her excuse.

"I can so understand you. At first, my reaction was just like yours. I mean, how unbelievable is that?" Aphrodite laughed and clapped her hands. "Those are sure quite juicy news. Who had known that Hera had a childhood sweetheart, a man, whom she loved before Zeus? I had never imagined your mother as a lover. She seemed always so... devoted to your father, I mean all her emotions and thoughts were directed at him, but apparently, not all of them. I mean, if not, then she would not have run directly into the arms of her old lover, shortly after having announced their separation. I wonder whether she-"

"No, she did not!" Hebe said harshly.

"Aw, what are you doing?" In her anger, Hebe had begun to brush the hair more and more faster, until they knotted together, leaving the silky hair in a mess.

"There is no need for you to take our anger out at my beautiful hair, do you?"

"My mother would not do that. She would never cheat on my father or do anything so vile that would taint their marriage?"

"Are you actually listening to yourself?" she scoffed, trying to smother her hair. "You adore your father, despite his actions and yet, you would accuse your mother of being vile, in case she had done the same thing as your father. Double-standard, much?"

Hebe screeched.

"Just because your own marriage-"

"Don't you dare to go there, little girl. I can crush you -"

"What do you two think you are doing there?" a cold voice interrupted their heated argument. They both winced at hearing it. They turned around and saw Athena standing over there, not meters away. Their uncle and aunt standing next to her.

"Just because father is not here, it does not mean that you two can act so rash. It does not give you the permission to act out of place; at least I hope you know where your places are!" Aphrodite's head shot up, while Hebe was still looking guiltily at the floor.

"Maybe you should look at yourself first, before saying such things to us." Now, it was Hebe's turn to look up.

"Be silent, Aphrodite."

"Don't talk to my wife like that." It was amusing to see the man, with whom she had an affair and thus cheated on her husband with, scolding her, while the scorned man, whom she made a fool of in their entire family, and it was a big family, protected her fiercely, despite knowing very well what the relationship between them were. It was quite a sight.

"Aphrodite, what did you wanted to say?" Demeter asked. The younger goddess distorted her mouth, in a way that would have made every goddess ugly, if it were not for her being the embodiment of beauty itself.

"But it is true, Aunt Demeter." Hebe agreed. This time, all heads turned to her. "Since father had gone, Athena is acting so audacious. All of her actions are an insolence, of which I cannot stand anymore. Who is she to call us brash, when all of her actions are just that? They are disrespecting our father. He is the one we should follow, the only one, who has the right to order us, for he is our King, the Lord of the Skies. Have you all forgotten that?"

"We have not forgotten." Demeter answered. "However, as you can clearly see, your father is not here to rule and this, whatever had happened with you and Aphrodite was a proof of this. If Athena had not stopped, if it were not for Irene, who had taught us about you two, then-"

"But-"

"Don't you dare to raise your voice at me!"

Suddenly, none of them knew how it started, but started a small fight it did. Everyone in that center was being involved in some way. It had begun so fast, so vast, that no one could say for sure, who had made the first attack.

It made the impression as though they were too absorbed in their little fight, and though it was not small by mortal standard, it was, frankly speaking, a mere fight and only one among many others, past and among those to come. It was fascinating to see how far the imagination of gods went, in words and creation. But there was a time for war and there was a time for attention and it was only one of either of them.

And for the moment, he decided, it was time for attention.

Why? That is an easy question. It was because he said it and when he demanded attention, then he would get it. He had rarely been denied of attention, always being used to bath in the spotlight and is it not funny, how when the time that we need it more than the others, we do not have them to our reach?

"Silence!" They heard someone bellow. And it was not the voice that had gotten their attention or the volume, but rather the roar of the thunder dividing the sky and the intensity that Zeus used and which struck them as though they were hit by the bolts over them. "What is going on here?"

All eyes were set on the great god of the sky, each of them unmoving, yet looking right about to strike their opponent down.

"Father!" Athena whispered.

"Well, it seems as though they did not have everything as under control as they assured me." Themis pursed her mouth, and it was only then that the other gods noticed her presence. Zeus merely grunted at her words, still watching the crowd in front of him and which consisted of his family, siblings and children.

"Father!" Hebe was the first to react. The goddess of youth and the one goddess, who was used to be doted by her father and who was the best example for being a daddy's girl, ran to her father, without paying any thoughts to the consequences that would await her if she had acted so.

Zeus felt the arms of his daughter wrap her arms around him tightly. For one second, he was torn between being angry for her, for he knew that she had acted out of line, by disrespecting her elders and Athena, who, as he was told, was his supposed substitute and thereby disrespecting his status and being happy to have his daughter in his arms. But when another second passed, the choice was made, because he knew, he could never be mad at her. Not with her inherited big brown eyes of a deer, which used to make his heart beat faster and still did.

And so, Zeus decided to let his anger out on the others first and hugged his daughter.

"I am so glad that you are here. I knew that you will come back." she exclaimed happily and enjoyed being in the embrace of her father. Oh how long has it been? "Where is mother?" she asked and looked up, assuming that his mother was hiding behind his back. But when she looked there, she was only met by disappointment.

"I-" Her words woke him up and reminded him again what purpose had let him back on Olympus. "I have something important to announce." he then declared and let her go. Hebe pouted at being pushed away by her father.

"Listen, I am hereby summoning a gathering of all gods. The meeting will transpire in the Great Hall and I expect everyone, who deem himself of any importance, to attend or else, will suffer highly. The due time is in before dawn. Hermes," The god of message appeared next to him, grinning mischievously in a way that only he could and greeted his father with a bow.

"How can I assist you, Zeus?" he asked.

"Send my word to every corner and deliver it to every god. And do not forget to mention the consequences that could await them."

"I would never dare to." he gave his father one last smirk, before flying away. A soft smile appeared on Zeus' face, but it seemed as though he realized that he was not alone, when he turned around and the smile disappeared from his face, leaving everyone to wonder whether it was just a fickle of their imagination.

Half of those, who stood in the room, were fidgeting under his gaze, and although his eyes held no emotion, they could not help but feel the burn of his eyes or maybe it was just the warmth that the thunders behind them provided, as each clap was heard throughout their surroundings.

"Leave!" he then ordered and it, as much as the reaction of the gods revealed, was like a burden lifted from their shoulders.

And before everyone did leave the scene, as they were being told by their King, they bowed one last time, a sign of them showing their respect to him. But as Athena went past her father, he held one hand up and signalized for her to stop.

"Is there anything you need to acquire, my Lord?" she asked, confusion laced in her voice, but Zeus shook his head. For a moment, he halted.

"Thank you," he said after some time of reluctance. "Thank you for what you did during my leave. You have done a wonderful job." He pressed his lips to her forehead, an act, which was so loving and expressed more fatherly love than she had experienced for a long time. Athena could not help the smile, which crept its way to her lips. "I am proud of you." And by now, that small smile had turned into a big grin. It was not her style, usually, but today was something different.

Hebe had watched the exchange between her father and Athena. And just like Athena could not help her smile, Hebe could not prevent the soaring hot and burning feeling inside of her and for a moment, she wondered whether her eyes had turned green from the jealousy she was feeling side.

It was not fair!

Athena had not deserved those words. She could not understand why her father was doing that? Why was Athena getting thanks from her father, when she had done nothing but usurp the throne and while she, like the good and well-behaving daughter she was, waited patiently for her father to come back and never lost hope, when he was concerned?

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you are going to-"<p>

"How many times are you asking me this already now?" Hera asked in an annoyed voice and cuddled into the soft cushion. She could not understand why the human always depicted the Hades as such a horrible place. She thought that it was a really comfortable place, warm and well homely. But well, on the other hand, it could not really be said for all the places, since the room that she had visited the most was the Hades' palace or rather, his chamber. The room she had always spent so much time in...

"I was merely curious." Hades answered and shrugged.

"Why? Did I ever give you the impression that I am reconsidering?" When she received no answer, a frown appeared on her face. "What are you hinting at? And seriously, do you really think that I have second thoughts?" she asked outrageous.

"What would you do, if I say that I do?" he asked. He met her angered eyes, but merely sighed on the view and crossed his arms behind his head, starring to the ceiling. He was not scarred of her.

"Why do you believe that?" she asked again.

"I don't believe it." she smiled. "I know it." and then it disappeared again.

"What kind of nonsense is it that you are talking about? I never thought of you to be such a -"

"Quit the act!" he interrupted. Her mouth fell open.

"How dare you-"

"Hera, I told you to stop it!" When his voice finally rose to a higher volume, to a limit that almost seemed to be shouting, Hera turned silent. Hades gave a sigh, when he saw her retreat from him.

"Listen," he said and sat up, and meanwhile pulling her closer to him with the arms he had wrapped around her shoulder. "I did not mean to talk to you like that, you know that and it was surely not my intention to hurt you." He buried his face in the rich golden blond mane, which was still damped by the bath she had just taken.

"Why do you say things like this then?"

"I hate to see you like this, it makes me angry." he admitted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

"I hate it when you are not honest, especially with yourself. I hate it when you pretend and lie to yourself, and even worst when you start to actually believe it. Is this not the most terrible way to lie? To lie to yourself? The most horrible way to deceive and not to say, most despicable? Were those not your own words?"

"Why do you believe that I am?" He smiled at her, before pulling her down again, so that she lied on his chest, with his both arms wrapped tightly around her and him lying on his back.

"It may not be every day that passes and it may not be your every thought in every second, but from time to time, you are asking yourself what is going to happen in the future. And it is in those moments, when you doubt your decision. Is this, what you are doing, the right thing? Am I about to make a mistake, which is going to hurt everyone, who is dear to you? Is it worth it? And it means nothing that you do not think of him every while, but the fact that you never make up your mind... And I guess it does not help that you just had a fight with Hestia." he chuckled.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Do not worry; you have not lost your ability of playing pretend. You are still the most skilled concealer that I know. It is only that I know everything, well everything that there is to know about you." He caressed her arms with his thumb. "More than anyone else."

Hera closed her eyes. These are the moments..., when he talks like that to her...

"Tell me." she whispered. Her voice no longer holding the strong and demanding tone that everyone knows of. Instead, it reminded him back of the girl, that used to pick flowers to cheer him up, well knowing that they will not be able to survive long in his home and who took the time of the day to listen to him. The girl, who fragile inside and not hardened and who would show that soft side every now and then. "Tell me what has given me away."

Was it a good idea to hear it? Probably not.

He wanted to ask her whether this was what she really wanted, hoping that she changed her mind, but she rarely changed her mind, even if it was a case born out of her temperamental behavior.

"It is hard to tell, but I will try for your sake." he told her. "Let's begin with what I see. Every time that we see each other, you are greeting me with a smile, sometimes it is a big and wide smile, which I fear sometimes, because it might brighten the Hades in a way that it is not supposed to and sometimes, it is a small smile, but full of grace and you never know that something so small could have so much. Every time you flash me a smile, I feel the desire to smile back, because your happiness it contagious. This is the magic in it truest form. But sometimes, those smiles are darkened with the seriousness of life."

"Do not be so poetic." she closed her eyes and heard him chuckle.

"Well, what I wanted to say is that your eyes do not always smile along your lips. Those full and plump lips might be curved up, your eyes held no happiness, rather when you hug, you hold yourself back and it is not the strong grip, which is like pressing them to your heart." he sighed and touched with his thumb the place over her chest, the place where her heartbeat could be heard. "And sometimes, you would look up or anywhere, with this concentrated and yet troubled look on your face, usually it is a thing that reminds you of the person you are thinking about."

She smiled. It was a beautiful description.

"And how do you know that I am sad? Just because I am lost in my thoughts?" she laughed. "You just have sheer luck in guessing my moods."

"No. I don't think so." Suddenly, he rolled around, a movement which left her surprised. Before she could register what was going on, she found him on top of her. Hades was looking down on her with a serious and determined look in his eyes. And for some reason, she felt warmth spread through her body.

"Do you know that when you have sad thoughts, you will narrow your eyes a little bit and then you would bite on your nether lips? It is different when you are nervous, when you are nervous; you tend to chew on them, before reprimanding yourself that you don't want to hurt your lips, because you want to seek perfection. For that man." he huffed. "And when you are sad, you also have that look in your eyes, the faraway look, as if you are a million mile away and you are lost somewhere along the way and you desperately try to find a way, but everything is just so complicated."

"And do you know that when I look at you, I cannot help but think back of the girl, who always held her head up high, with her fists in the air and ready to declare war to the world?"

"Hades..."

"Did you know that?"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You asked for it." She felt his hot breath on her face. And then she felt his forehead lean against her, before either of them could move any faster. Minutes seemed to pass between them, with no moving, with no words, only resting in this position and only looking to each other.

"I guess I should go."

"No!" She grabbed his hand, before he stepped out of the King Bed. "Don't go." she said.

Those words just slipped out of her mouth, but she had little time to regret them. Maybe it was not the way she would have wanted to say them, but the message was the same. She did not want him to go. She wanted him to stay here with for, for a little bit longer. Maybe pretend that everything was like back then, just for a little small moment.

"Do you think this is the best idea?"

"For the whole day, it seemed that nothing I did was a good idea, but I did it anyway and you always complied. So why not for one last time?"

* * *

><p>(AN) Hey, I know, I haven't been updating regularly, but I just started my Abitur, or my junior year, whatever and, it's hard to find time to write. But I have not forgotten or given up on it. And of yeah, before I forget, the poll had not been closed yet and you can still vote. I think the next chapter, I will look at the results. Thanks for those who voted and who had reviews. I love you and your support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title:** Sincerely Untrue

Fuyutaro son: Thank you for comment. I hope you don't hold it against me for making the mistake. I tried to rectify this as soon as possible and I hope you will correct me the next time, too, when you see any mistakes, though I try not to make them.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air, as everyone gathered in the throne room. No one dared to make any movement, in fear it could break the silence around them and as they stood there, unmoving and silent, they could not ignore the tense air.<p>

"Father, do you not believe that we should begin with our meeting?" Athena, his daughter, asked.

Zeus watched her with expressionless eyes. It amazed and filled him with proud to see his favorite daughter so strong in front of him, never squirming under his gaze, like many others would. But Zeus pushed his feelings aside, wanting to concentrate on what really mattered at the moment.

Everyone in the room followed their lord's gaze, as he turned to the seat next to Ares.

It was empty.

"Themis?" he asked.

"Yes, Zeus?" The goddess, also known as his advisor, replied to him.

"Whose seat is it that is left empty, the one next to my son?"

"If I am correct, it is Lord Hades' seat." Themis answered, although she and probably everyone else in the room knew that Zeus already knew the answer. Why he still asked confused many, but they did not dare to ask that question.

"Interesting and since you are rarely wrong, I wonder, why he is not here then." With that Zeus turned to Hermes, the god of messengers and whom he gave the task of delivering his message to every corner of the world and to every god. "Do you know maybe why Hades is not present, when I actually ordered all of our family members to participate to this meeting?"

"Well," Hermes began and though he appeared full of confidence and amusement over the situation, he still felt a small wave of nervousness roll over him. "I did give the message to Lord Hades, telling him to appear on this occasion, with the very same words that you have ordered me to deliver."

"You gave him the message..." Zeus hummed. "This means that you did not tell it Hades in person, but rather left him a message, very well knowing that it was urgent."

"It was told to me that your brother did not want to be disturbed and so, they made me leave my message. They claimed that Lord Hades had a very urgent and important matter to attend to and that they would deliver him my words, as soon as he is available, though I did mention that it was a matter of great priority."

"And what could probably of more importance than my meetings?" Zeus asked and half of the room shivered at the icy tone he used.

"Persephone, tell me, since you are present, what could it be that your husband is doing?" Zeus asked, the doublespeak could be barely missed.

"I don't know my Lord." she replied calmly.

"You don't know! You-"

"Zeus!" Demeter stood from her chair, not tolerating her brother's raising voice to her daughter. They both starred at each other, with none of them willing to back down. It was quite surprising to see Demeter defying him. She had not uttered one word when Zeus showed no willingness in helping her to retrieve their daughter back from Hades and yet, somehow, she stood against him, with her head held up high, when he wanted to shout at her.

Persephone rushed to her mother, rubbing her arm up and down, in an attempt of soothing her angering mother, while it was Athena, who stepped to her father and whispered calming words into his ear. It appeared that the daughters' words had some kind of effect on their parents, as both, father and mother, slowly sat back on to their chair again.

"Zeus, why do you not ask Hades himself for the reason of his absence?" Themis proposed.

"And what do you have in your mind how to do this? Apparently not even the messenger of gods manages to go through his staff."

"Maybe Aphrodite has an idea." Zeus looked at the golden beauty that was his sister. The blonde female looked surprised at Themis' proposal; her blue eyes widened and mouth agape.

"Care to elaborate?" he sighed and having guessed that Aphrodite herself had no idea what she meant. Why did everyone around him have to be such a disappointment, being a nuisance was already enough for him.

"Well, Aphrodite herself has demonstrated me a new trick of hers and it has proven to be quite useful. She learned to communicate with others through mirrors, much like Amphitrite's shells are able to communicate under water." she explained. "And I thought perhaps, Hades might have a vanity inside his bedroom, or any room he might be at right now."

"It is indeed the fastest way to reach him." Aphrodite smiled smugly, feeling proud of her ability being of any use.

"And we do have a mirror in our bedroom. In any case, I can order the servant to bring this message to my husband." Persephone agreed.

"Very well then." Zeus nodded. At least, they were of any use at some time. "Aphrodite, what are you sitting here? Go and fetch your mirror or whatever else you might need. I do not have all time, you know."

* * *

><p>As the goddess of night and one of the rare beings to have stood and experienced the creation of the world, Nyx has seen a lot of things in her life. More than humans' eye would ever dare to see, more than any god could claim to experience, more than what she wanted and less than what was going to await her. And if her experience has taught her something, then it was the cosmic principle, the order of the universe.<p>

There were many words to describe what it was, but the most just word was _Karma_. She had once heard of this term, when she had been visiting other places of the world, it was somewhere in the east, when she first heard it and since then, it did not leave her mind, instead it imprinted itself there. It is quite easy to understand. Life is a cycle, especially one as immortal such as theirs, and your actions, whether right or wrong, are like the ball in this cycle, someday it will come back to you. If you have been good in your life, then be happy, however, if they are not...

Nyx shook her head.

Why was she thinking about subjects like these? she wondered.

She looked back to the hall she was walking through, her eyes falling onto the entrance, which symbolized the barrier between these walls and that of Hades' private chambers. And she knew the answer again.

Nyx sighed, but continued on her path. She should not bother herself over such things, especially when it did not concern her. Again and again, she told herself that it was not her business, that she had no right to tell her Lord what the right thing was, however, she knew better. Just because those tryst or whatever he is doing during his meetings with the Queen of Heavens, had nothing to do with her, does not mean that the consequences will not affect her. The universe was a too complex thing to say for sure.

"Sir, I deeply regret it, and I am sorry, but I received words from Lord Hades himself to not-"

_Weird_, Nyx wondered what it could be that put the poor servant to such distraught feelings. And moreover, why was she talking to the mirror she held in her hand? In the back of her mind, she had wondered whether this was too, a prank pulled by the cosmic universe.

"What is going on?" she asked in her authoritative and demanding voice.

"Mistress Nyx." The servant bowed, her hands still holding on to the mirror. It was a funny picture, the servant was still holding on to the glass and even put her above herself, as she bowed in front of her.

"What is the matter? Your screaming can be heard throughout the halls and in a way, which can compete with the screams of the dead souls."

"Mistress-"

"For my sake, I demand attention-"

The dark goddess stood silent, as she registered the shouts, surely coming from the mirror. However, this was not what had unsettled her, rather it was the owner of the voice. For it was an unforgettable voice, so demanding that it would allow no one to put him aside.

"Hold the mirror up, girl!" She demanded. The little girl in front of her shrieked at the harsh tone. Poor girl, to be shouted by them all the time, especially as demanding and fear-striking as them. But she did what she was told and held the mirror up, and Nyx saw the image of Zeus in the behind the glass, instead of the one she was used to.

"I had no idea when I have gained such manly features and such bright eyes." Her dark red lips turned into a smirk, thus concealing the surprise at her realization was it was indeed him, the King, who had disappeared for one year and refused to step one foot onto Olympus again. An act, which she suspected, was born out of pride.

"Nyx, what a pleasure to see you. I see you did not bother to come to my meeting either."

"I would have loved to, but I do not realize what my presence would be of merit to you. Besides, it was not quite the suitable time for me to appear." she chuckled.

"I see." he murmured. "Get me to Hades; you are not the one I want to talk with."

"I fear that it is not the most suitable moment. Perhaps I can help you."

"I thank you for your offer," Zeus said, however Nyx did not fail in seeing his insincerity. If she had been any other person, Nyx knew, he would have shouted at her for daring to intervene in his action. He was merely trying to be polite to her and of course, knowing he could not provoke her anger, since his powers were no match with hers. "I have already been informed to which circumstances my dear brother is being in and I cannot help but wonder what kind of matter could be of such importance that I, the King of the gods, have to play the second fiddle. My duty as a brother forces me to look after and when needed, to lend him a helping hand."

She breathed out an inner sigh, as she learned that Zeus did not find out, not yet anyway. But he might.

"What is this matter, which bothers you so much? Since I cannot intercept with Lord Hades' business, I would like to offer you my help, as I had wanted to do so, before you interrupted me with your speech, my dear King." she told him.

"I doubt that you can help me." she heard him utter.

"Doubt is, but an opinion set by your own belief, who knows, maybe what you believe might be wrong." she smiled. She knew that she was playing a dangerous game with Zeus, the one, whose power rivaled hers, even despite the fact that she lived much longer than he did and she even stood a chance at losing, in case he decided to be tired by her games, but she could not help it. Hades had become her friend, a very dear friend and not only this, but he was also the only good thing that came out as a male out of the matrimony between Rhea and Cronus. He was the only god that made her think that not all hope was lost for the immortals.

"As much as I appreciate your helping hand, I believe there is nothing you can do to help me out. And thus, I would like to see my brother. Would you be kind enough to step aside and order this servant to bring me to my brother."

She opened her mouth, intending to give a respond to him, however, something stopped her from doing so. At first, she was confused at what it was. But then, when she gazed into the sky blue eyes, which were usually clouded with determination or burning with loud fire, she saw an emotion, she had not done so before.

Desperation.

The one emotion she had once thought she would never see, not in his eyes nor in any way in association with him. The man, who was once known for its pride, which bordered and sometimes, crossed this border and turned into arrogance and who was also so sure of himself and more spoilt than one King should ever be, was desperate.

The first question, which crossed her mind, was of course the reason, which triggered this outcome. She was just too curious to learn what this might be, but when she thought about it a little longer, she would realize how silly it was for her to even ponder about it. It was the very same reason, which fueled his pride and which prevented him from coming back to his throne for an entire year.

Hera.

He was searching for his wife. And he was probably searching for her, because he finally realized that he could not sit around any longer and wait for things to find the proper way, but he has to do something. But what he did not realize was, that it might actually just be a little too late for this. She was not that sure, but when he would learn where she was, and especially whom she was with, then this thought could not be pushed away.

Nyx was still pondering on what decision she would have to make. It was the best solution if she tried to play out more time, hoping that Hades would soon come out of his chamber and see them or that Hera would leave the room, so her husband would not notice her presence. Peace would still remain, relationships and trust would not be broken and everything...

"Go to Hades." Nyx whispered. It was funny, how her lips moved and how her voice whispered those words, yet it felt unreal, as though her body was doing actions on its own accord.

"What?" The girl shrieked.

"Go to Hades and take that damn mirror with you." Nyx ordered again.

"But-"

"Do not make me repeat myself." For she feared she might break down and take those words back. "I don't care what he said and if anything, I would take it upon me!"

At first, the servant seemed to think about her words, she still feared the consequences, but then she nodded. If the mistress told her so, then she had nothing to fear, she decided. She ran to the door, knowing that Zeus would not tolerate any more minutes of waiting. Without thinking about what her actions might mean, she pushed the door open. She ran to the bed she knew that her master and his wife usually resided in. And like she had predicted, her master was sitting in the middle of the bed, wearing half buttoned shirt, which revealed most of his chiseled chest.

"What is the meaning of this!" he asked with an irritated voice. She noticed the silent anger behind his eyes and the darkened expression, with which he was fixing on her.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, my Lord Hades, however, the god messenger Hermes came down here to deliver your message. It had been delayed, but now Zeus requests to know about-"

"Just give him the damn mirror, servant!"

"Zeus?" Hades knew the voice of his brother, although he wondered how it could be that it appeared from the mirror the girl held in her hands. "Give me the mirror!" Hades then ordered. Without any hesitation, the girl gave it to him, and bowed, before leaving the room as fast as she could, probably fearing for the small life she had left.

Hades did not pay any attention to the girl, instead he ordered the shadows around him to hold the mirror up in the air, so he could look directly into the smooth glass.

"Zeus, may I learn of the reason for this... unusual way of communication?" Hades asked with a frown.

"Well, dear brother," Zeus asked and Hades could see that Zeus felt insulted by whatever he had done in his eyes. "Since you believed that whatever matter it was that you were busy with, it was more important than I and my problems, although I wonder whether it was more shameless than state affairs should be by the view, which is presented at me. I wonder what your wife must think." By the look of it, it seemed that Zeus had arranged a meeting, a meeting which Persephone or at least Demeter would surely participate in. But he did not care what the others might think, he had done nothing wrong and he was sure that Persephone would know this.

"Cut it, Zeus. I do not have to justify my actions to anyone, especially not to someone like you, when my marriage is concerned. And now, if you do not have any important things to say to me, then I would ask you to leave me alone and refrain from ordering my servants around, since you have your owns to bully around." As Hades was about to let his shadows carry the mirror away, Zeus put a hand on table.

"Wait!" he called. "There is something." Hades raised an eyebrow, it was quite a sight to see his brother like this, he had to admit.

"I-"

"Hades, what is this whole noise about?" A grumpy voice asked. Hades turned to the side. Usually, women hated their looks when they just came out from bed, since they claimed to be so imperfect in their looks and yet, the sleepy and half annoyed look in her eyes, mixed with the deep and husky voice of her, did not made her unappealing in any way, if anything, it made her appear sexy and seductive, even without wanting it. And it surely did not help that the light nightgown, which could not even be called as such, since it would belittle and erase any decent meaning of the very word, was slipped from her shoulder and with the blanket covering her and in this state, not even Hades could blame anyone, if they ever got the wrong impression.

"Hera?"

"Hades, what is-?"

"Hera!"

"Zeus!"

* * *

><p>Nyx leant against the wall, her voice taking notice of the whispers and small voices behind her and while she tried to listen to them, she wondered about the choice in revealing the truth.<p>

Had it been the right choice? she wondered.

The question was hanging in the air and constantly repeating in her mind, even though she already set the answer for herself. She knew it, from the moment she had made the decision and it was not like that she did not know what the consequences of her action would be. Nyx knew what impression the other gods and goddesses must have on the situation right now and she could not blame them. This was like adding fuel to the fire and she could almost hear the gossips already reaching the underworld.

But did she regret them?

No.

It might have not been a wise choice for the parties, but it was the only one that could be made. What was she to do when Zeus himself made threats of destroying the underworld. It was better revealing the truth now, rather than delaying it. Well, at least this was what she was telling herself, but whether this was the truth was a questionable thing.

And this was the only thing that came the nearest to regret; hurting, with no intention of doing so and taking part in the play of breaking hearts, which is prettified under the term love. In her mind, it was unfair of destiny to make her play the string-puller, when she had nothing to do with any of them, other than Hades, in whom she recognized a friend. For the rest of the group, they were nothing to her than labels and emotions, which a viewer had for the actors in the movie.

Persephone, the sweet and naive goddess and Queen of the underworld, through her marriage with Hades.

And then there was Hera, the Queen of sky and wife to the mighty Zeus, the scorned wife to a serial-adulterer. And perhaps this was the reason why Zeus remained to be the only one in this twisted game, whom she felt no pity towards to. Nyx knew that she had no right to judge him, aside from the fact that he was her King and thus his subject; she knew nothing about their relationship.

However, aside from being a goddess, she was most of all, a woman. And no matter what kind of woman Hera might be, no matter how unjust and angry she was, she too, at the end of the day, she, too, was only a woman. And Nyx could only guess what she had to endure in her time of being tied to Zeus. Unlike the other gods and immortals, who had suspected that Hera would one day leave him, she knew that it would happen.

Because this is how the universe works.

Someday, everything is going to come back to you. And yet, she had never expected for Hera to search comfort in Hades' arms, the brother of her husband. Maybe this is his punishment, to see her in another man's arms, especially the man, who he despised. Maybe Zeus will finally feel what he had put Hera throughout their marriage, the heartbreak and the loathing and the inability to do anything. It will hurt him. She learned this in her long years of life.

* * *

><p><em>It breaks your heart to see the one you love happy with someone else, but it's more painful to know that the one you love is unhappy with you.<em>


	10. The Unsaid Words

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p>Hera was cuddled in the warm and dark silken sheets. She had always loved the feeling of silk on her bare skin, which gave her the feeling of being sinful and seductive and yet, comfortable and warm. However, this time, she could not let herself get lost in those warm and gentle feelings, instead she was caught in her own thoughts, consisting of the past events and mixed with the worries for the future.<p>

Zeus had seen her. In _his_ bed.

Hera was no fool. She was aware of what kind of message the picture transmitted. She and Hades were lying in his bed in a state with barely anything on that covered parts, which were only reserved for their respective spouses to be seen. It did not help that she had just woken up with sleepy eyes and expression, with her hair done in an unruly that was expected to happen, when you wake up, yet could also be interpreted for being stemmed from another cause.

What else, but the act of crude passion, could normal two beings from the other sex have done?

But she and Hades were not normal, well at least not in this aspect, and probably not in many others either. However, the fact was that she and Hades would never do something like that. On the contrary to what they, those who were shameless and dishonorable towards their promises and vows of love they had made, believed, there were still gods and goddesses, who does not act as frivolous as them. She knew what it meant for a woman to experience adultery and, even if she did not have a very high opinion for that silly little girl, she respected her enough to not want to throw her in such situation. Besides, it was not as if Hades would ever want to hurt his wife, for someone like her. She had always only been his friend. Nothing more.

But of course, no one would ever understand this. No, no one would assume that Hera was considerate or understanding or even nice.

She was only and always the bad one. The one, who was laughed upon, the goddess, who humans pointed their fingers at, as though she was some kind of jester and not a goddess, whom they should pay their respect to, to entertain them. She was always the evil goddess, who punished innocent mistresses and in the end, even unnerved her own husband and could not satisfy him enough to keep him, instead he sought the pleasure from everyone else, even humans, other than her.

How pathetic she was.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She should not dwell on thoughts like that; she should focus more on the recent situation and try to uncover the misunderstanding, before someone really got seriously hurt. Who cares, if she was displayed as the bad one?

Hera shook her head, she should really get up.

With the determination set, she sat up from the bed and went to the vanity. A robe appearing on her body, covering her bared skin, since she has learned the lesson that at any time, any person could appear through these doors and it was not her intention for everyone to view her in such a revealing state. She starred into the mirror, seeing the exact replica of herself. Strawberry blond hair and big brown eyes, but-

"What a lovely sight you give, my Queen." Her still face changed expression, as she saw through the mirror, who the intruder was.

"What are you doing here, Hermes?" she asked with a grim face, ready to tell him to go away.

"I am merely paying a visit and my respect to you, my dear Queen and mother." She hated it when she was reminded of the fact that he was her stepson. What had caused her to acknowledge him as her stepson again? "Besides, Zeus gave me the order to take you back, with or without force by the way. Immediately." Hermes felt the steel hard glare she threw at him, and the desire in her eyes to wipe away his smirk.

"And on what grounds, may I acquire, does he justify his action? If I am not wrong, this realm is not his, but that of his brother and thus, giving him no right in abducting a guest of Hades." she explained. Hermes felt the ice cold voice of hers run through his skin, even though he revealed no reaction.

"His action may not be justified, however, it is doubtful whether Lord Hades will let you stay here, especially when your husband, Zeus, demand for your return. And the reason, why makes Zeus know that Hades will not give you his protection, is the same as the last time. Even if Hades loves you, even if you mean a lot to him, he would never risk the wrath of his brother, not even Persephone was worth the risk of a war between Zeus and Hades."

"And why would I be any different? This is what everyone is thinking, is it not?" she scoffed.

"I guess there is no need for any comment." He could almost pity her. "But, if it is your wish to prolong your stay here, for a little bit, then I guess I might be of help for you."

Hera halted the brush in its way through her tresses, as she listened to his words. Through the mirror, she fixated the god of messengers with an unreadable look. Surely, weighing whether his words deserved any beliefs.

For Hermes, it was all fine if she doubted him and if she decided that he was not worth the shot, then it was fine, too. After all, it affected him in no way; he would come out alive of this, no matter what decision she made. However, he suspected that there might be some reason for her to stay here a little bit longer. What the reason was? He had no idea and again, it was fine with him.

"Where is the catch?" she asked him, putting her brush away.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence, at which Hera could only roll her eyes in an annoyed way at.

"I have no time to joke around, Hermes. Our time is precious, so stop wasting it. I only demand to know what it is that you strive to take advantage of. And if you are already at it, you can also tell me how much time you can play out for me. Before I know any of these answers, I will not make my decision."

"If we cooperate, and I am sure that we can do this very well, then I can give you as much time as is needed and is possible for your situation. Perhaps, for a goddess like you, the time you have left, will not be worth mentioning, in comparison to your long life, however, I daresay that in your situation, it is the best you can have."

Hera thought about the words. He had still not revealed his true intention; he had merely stated what she had expected him to. His words had no real importance, as he already mentioned, she was indeed grateful for any time she had left. Yet she was still uneasy when it came to her decision. Who knows what it might be that Hermes wanted her to do?

"And you will assure me that none of this will get past your lips, to anyone? Especially not to your father?"

"I swear." When he felt her still unsatisfied face of hers, he sighed. "By everything that I possess, that is of any meaning to me, material or immaterial, will be lost when I break this oath of loyalty I swear to you in keeping my promise."

It was better than nothing, she decided.

"You are going to Lord Hades now, are you not?" he asked.

"How-"

"Pure intuition." he explained and shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hera sighed. She should have expected this to happen, when she walked to him. She had only intended to say goodbye to him, to tell him her gratitude for his friendship and also sorry for the trouble she has caused. She had expected him to deny everything, however, his anger was nor foreseen by her. The way he reacted, was surely something that had caught her off-guard.<p>

"Do not go there; do not go back to him. Why the need to go back to the place which only made you unhappy your entire life?" For a moment, Hera was tempted to accept his proposal and stay there, with him. Oh, it was just too tempting. But no, Hera shook her head inwardly. She could not risk it. She knew Zeus well enough to know that he was not bluffing with his threat and he would have no problem in waging war with Hades, whom he suspected as Hera's lover. It does not matter that they were family, for Zeus; there was only him and the others.

"I have no other choice."

"You do. Stay here, with me. I can protect you, from everything, even him."

She wished that he could stop speaking for one moment, so that she could collect herself. With each word he spoke, her determination wavered and the voice inside her head, the one of the coward inside of her, whispering the same tempting words as the god in front of her, trying to persuade her into staying, got louder and louder.

"You want to protect me, even though you know that it will ignite his wrath? Do you really want to start a war, with the king of gods, Zeus, your own brother, just because of me?" she whispered. She felt her heart throb slightly stronger than usual. "You do know that you very well might lose your position, if you do this."

Hera turned her eyes away, her ears carefully awaiting his answer. This had been her main concern. She knew what his realm meant to him, it was his sanctuary, just like he had been hers in the past. To lose the only place or thing or person, which gives you the peace you are usually deprived of, this was the greatest gift gods and every other being could truly be blessed with.

"I do not care. I love your more than that."

"But you do not love me more than you love your wife, don't you." Hera smiled, feeling flattered by his words and yet, her jealousy for Persephone grew a little bit again.

"She is my wife."

"Exactly." she sighed. Hades had made her his wife, which meant that Persephone, no matter how much Hera could not understand, was important to Hades and he could not lose her. His realm and his wife, those were the most important thing in his life, they gave him peace, and happiness and who was she to take that all away from him, just because she could not bear to the one to be at loss.

"But it does not mean that I cannot protect you." Hades protested, as though he has read her mind. "I have let you go one time, knowing nothing but heartbreak will await you in his arms. I let you go, once; I cannot let you go, twice. This time, I promise, I will protect you, with all my power. I will insure your happiness." For a moment, Hera blinked at his words. Then, a small, however true smile graced her words.

She took one step towards him, and Hades felt himself froze at her action, when he felt her press against him. For a moment, they stayed in the embrace.

"Thank you." she said and let go of him. Hades clenched his hands into fist, in order to gain control of them, who wanted to desperately grab her and put her back into his arms.

Hera was still smiling, never taking any notice of the inner turmoil she was putting him through. She was only content at hearing his words. She remembered, back in the past, how much she has desired to hear those words to come from his lips, but never did. And even if it was not the way she had wanted to hear them, even if it was already too late and not even from the right reason, it was the most she could ever hope to get. She laughed at herself mentally, thinking that she should not have deluded herself into thinking any otherwise.

"However, you do not have to feel guilty, Hades. Nothing that has happened is your fault." she explained. "You are not responsible for anything and you are surely not the reason why I went to Zeus in the first place."

"I only want you to be happy." Hades whispered. He could not bring himself to tell her the true reason, thinking that it would hurt her and never knowing that not doing so is actually the only thing that does.

"You know," she said and gently laid her hands on his cheek, caressing it in a soft manner of a lover "the first time you let me go to him, I knew or rather half expected myself to stay unhappy for the rest of my life. I thought that," her voice cracked lightly, "I thought that I could not experience happiness ever again, that it will be impossible for me to laugh heartily and reveal my heart to the sun again, because I could and have only done so with you... But, he surprised me, he **made** me laugh, he made me smile and I loved it; perhaps it was not the way I laughed when I was with you, perhaps it was not the same smile you have brought on my lips and surely, I did not love with him the way I did you, it was different, and yet the same."

"Nothing has changed, loving the one, who did not love you and rejecting the one, who did." she chuckled.

"Hera..." She shook her head and took one step away from him.

"No." she put one finger on his lips, in order to shut him up. "Please, Hades. I don't want to hear it from you. No apologies."

"But I can't let you leave, without-" he protested.

"The blame lies in none of us." she insisted, this time with a stronger voice. "It was something that could not be prevented and, feelings cannot be forced. I guess it was just not meant to be."

"That is not true, you know that. It was not like that... you know that, _don't you_?" he asked, she, however, could not but look back at him with a confused look.

"What should I have known?" she asked, her voice so fragile and thin, barely a whisper.

"I thought you knew..." he whispered. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, which only added her confusion. And as Hera watched Hades, as her eyes analyzed his very reaction, she could not help but feel curious what his problem was. A feeling gnawed at her, telling her it was something huge, almost devastating in his knowledge. He opened his eyes again and as he returned her stare, she could not but wince.

Betrayal.

It was not the furious betrayal, which was mirrored in his eyes. He looked hurt, as though she had just _broken_ him. And it made Hera want to know the truth even more. She wanted to know the cause from all of this.

"Hades...?" What had transpired what she was not aware of?

"Never mind." he replied instead and gave her a wry smile, looking so wrong on his face with its unnatural and forced lining. "It was my fault anyway, for not realizing sooner." Hera bit her own lip, as she suppressed the urge inside of her to wipe that smile of his face, the self-loathing radiating from it as brightly as the sun in its walk through the day.

"Realizing what?" she asked instead, feeling a weird feelings fight its way to the surface.

"Perhaps we should put a stop to this conversation. I am not sure whether I could stand it if you asked me more questions."

"You cannot just talk to me like this, letting me know that there is something that is bothering you and apparently concerns us as well. Hades," Hera said in the most pleading voice she knew she possessed. "Please, talk to me. Tell me-"

"But there is nothing to say!" she winced again. But he carried on, as though he had not noticed. "Believe me, Hera, when I say that it is in your interest if you never knew it. The only thing you need to know is that I had been a fool, when you were concerned, I always was and I..."

"... You?"

"I wish you I could tell you, I ... I wish it was different." he smiled and turned away, making it very clear that he did not want to speak of it.

"When is she returning?" Hera asked and thus changing the topic, knowing very well that there was no use in trying to get any information from him. For he was just as stubborn as she was, if not more at times of determination. Those were the moments she felt the distance between them, much like they were two beings, who were worlds apart.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Are you not worried about what she might think?" she questioned further.

"And you? Are you worried about what your dear husband might think?" he asked mockingly.

"I believe that the situation he caught us in, was very clear or at least to him. I know him well enough to know that he will not give me the benefit of doubt." she smirked. "I wonder why all men try to see the worst in their wives." she laughed. Not every man did, was what he wanted to say.

"Do you love her?" Hera asked after some time of silence, leaving the god no chance to express his opinion.

"She is my wife." he replied, yet again, although no sure what it has to do with their topic, nor the reason for her need to vary their topic.

"She might be cheating on you." she told him.

"As does your husband, and yet you return to him. You have no right in criticizing me."

"I am not. It is just... I know how hard it is to be in love with someone, who does not reciprocate your feelings. I thought you deserved more." she explained.

"As you do and yet, here you are, willing to go back to him."

"But thank you, for wanting to protect me, more than..." Hera trailed off.

Hades did not reply, instead he just shrugged at her words. His actions were weird. He acted as though it was the most normal thing in the world that a husband cared more for the protection of a woman than he did for the one, who was supposed to be his lover, and although Hera was also his sister, they had no feelings, at least not those that were harbored for siblings. And truth to be told, this knowledge, did not make her heart leap, but it filled her body with indescribable and unlimited happiness. Even if she was not the one who owned his heart, at least there was one thing that Persephone could not compare to her when her husband was concerned.

"I believe it is time for me to leave. It would be terrible on my part, when I bring trouble upon my comrade for the moment." He knew that she was referring to her stepson.

Hades opened his mouth. He wanted to tell her to stay, make one last attempt in persuading her not leave the place that was her only safe haven, where she did not have to be reduced to a mere scorned wife and vengeful and unfair beast. How she could consider going back to the place, which made her unhappy for so long and where she never experienced any happiness, he could not understand. And it was not as though she cared what Zeus thought, she had stopped doing it for a long time, he knew.

"Very well." he sighed in defeat. It was her decision and just as she knew she could not get him to tell her anything, he knew that she would not change her mind, once it is set. And his last hope that her stubbornness made no exception, and that she would not change her mind concerning the divorce, only because Zeus made more empty promises to her.

"Then I guess, we have to part, yet again." she gave him a sad smile.

"Just take care." he said, turning around and starting to take steps away from her. Hera starred for a while at his back.

"You, too." she whispered and followed his example.

She thought that he had not heard her, just like he had not heard all the words she wanted to say actually, but those last two words that she had whispered, were indeed heard by him. For he turned back around, watching her carve her way towards her doom.

And that was when he was reminded of what he actually wanted to say to her, but just like her, could not bring himself to speak out-loud.

He wanted to tell her how much he regretted his actions, how deep he desired to say sorry to her and least of all, he wished that it was different, how he would have realized it sooner, how he could give her the happiness that she deserved and how he wished to say the words he had longed to say to her the moment he had realized what she meant to him and of all his wishing, he wished that she could knew. He had a lot of wishes and even more regrets, at least when it came to her. And in the end of the day, this was all that was there, foolishly wishing and regretting the words that remained unsaid.

* * *

><p><em>Unspoked words are like poison, if you don't spit it out, it will eat you up inside. <em>


	11. The Same, But Different

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

A/N: I know, I have not updated for a long time, but Iwas really busy in school and yeah, it bore fruits. But I promise, I will try to update more, since I have vacation now and as an apology, this chapter is longer (I just hope not too long... -.-')

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Same, But Different<p>

The sky was furious.

This was the first thought that came to her mind, as Themis went to Zeus chambers, the place he first strode to, after the meeting ended and the place he inhabited and did not leave since then. The only sign, which indicated which mood their god was in right now, were the thunders over their heads. At first, everyone had settled on not approaching him, out of several reasons, the main being not wanting to attract his anger.

But as time passed and no signs of a cooling mood showed up, the gods decided to send someone to Zeus, in hope that person could calm him down. Of course, no one was found for that position. And in the end, they had opted for Themis, Zeus advisor and the very one, who persuaded Zeus into returning to Olympus. Themis was fine with the arrangement, for she was unlike those fools of cowards, who feared for their live and went around with their tail between their legs.

However, as she finally made her way towards his chambers, she had not expected Hestia to be present as well. The serene and mild-tempered goddess of hearth and home was standing in front of her brother's chambers and as Themis observed her, Hestia seemed to be pondering about her actions.

"Lady Hestia?" she asked politely, deciding to finally reveal herself.

"Oh, my dear Lady Themis, how land have you been standing here?" Hestia inquired with a gentle smile.

"Not long," the goddess of justice replied. Hestia threw another look to the great doors, which were the only thing standing between her and her brother, and remained disclosed.

"I guess you are here to talk to him as well." she turned to look at Themis again.

"The other gods and goddesses have sent me here, out of democratic reasons, I was chosen as the one to approach his highness." Themis explained. Hestia was still smiling herself, but she was aware of the meaning behind Themis euphemistic words.

"You came here for the same resume, I presume."

"Not quite. You came here to calm my brother down, my reasons, as similar as they are, they are not the same." Themis thought for a while what Hestia was meaning with her words.

"Then, perhaps-"

"I came here, because of my sister and brother. I am not here for my _King_."

"Is there a difference for you?" Themis viewed it as very difficult if not bothersome to try to keep things from each other. Usually, gods and goddesses held no regards in family relations, not like humans did, there was no restraint when it came to family, as many gods and goddesses has already proven with their offspring coming from the own family rows. Of course, at some time, they would refer Zeus as father or brother, but for most of them, there was no exception. Zeus was all in one, only the superior being to them, to whom they paid their respect.

"Yes, there is. Are you surprised?"

"I have to admit that I am. Is it difficult to keep your roles as subject and sister apart?"

"Sometimes, it is. Yet, at times like these, I have no problem with deciding which role to take. This is not a political affair, just to a certain extent; it is more of a family problem and me, as the oldest sister to both of them, only want to bring peace back into my family. And to some extent, rebuke them when they are acting out of line."

"It must be hard to try to hold everything together." Themis concluded.

"Yes it is. I thank you, Themis." Hestia looked at the walls again. "Everything would be much easier, if they or at least one party is less stubborn and more willing to set peace, to at least hear what the other has to say." Themis nodded, understanding very clearly what she meant. Indeed, their stubbornness was a burden to not only themselves and their relationship, but also everyone else.

"Do you believe that Lady Hera-"

"No. No, I don't." It amazed Themis how fast Hestia's reply came. Either she was very assured or she was in denial of the actual truth. Giving credit to the fact that it was Hestia, whom she was talking to, she opted for the first answer.

"No matter what people think of Hera, no matter how intemperate and at times vengeful she might be, she would never cheat on her husband."

"But she and Hades-"

"Both know what it feels like to be betrayed and humiliated." Themis nodded, getting what Hestia was pointing at. However, she, as the goddess of justice, knew that in order to find the truth does not lie in asking questions, but moreover in asking the right questions.

"Yet, we do not know what the relationship is between them. Hestia is-

"They would never fall into the hollow fleshly desires and giving in to the physical passion, very well knowing the risk of getting burned might be. Unlike other gods, they have devoted their body to their spouses."

_Yes, they have devoted their **body** to their spouses, _Themis thought. Only seconds later, she began to laugh. Hestia watched her, wondering what the reason was. Then, she saw Themis close her mouth, her lovely cheeks turning up.

"In the end, they are the same." The goddess of harvest frowned, still not understanding, but later on, when she did, she could not help, but laugh as well.

* * *

><p>Hera was leading the way, as she and Hermes went back to Olympus. It was quite funny, since Hermes was the one to take her back home, thus the one leading their walk. But this seemed to work either way, Hera shrugged. However, what she could definitely not stand was the stare, which Hermes fixed her with. There was no need for her to turn around and see it, she could feel it. If she were human, she was sure that her back by now would be imprinted with a big hole.<p>

"Is there anything you want to say, Hermes?" she asked.

"Was it that obvious?" he grinned. Hera did not answer his question; however she knew that she would have never taken notice of this, had she not been aware of him and the debt that she still owed him.

"Why do you not tell me right away in which way you want me to repay the debt?" she suggested.

"Why? Can you not stand the suspense?" he teased her. If he had looked into her face, he would have seen the fire i her eyes, which he had ignited.

"Do not test my patience, boy." she threatened.

"I can do whatever I want. Don't forget, mother, you are in my debt." Hermes eyes shone gleefully, knowing very well how he was her anger, but cannot do anything to punish him. However, on the contrary to how he had expected her to react, she became silent, probably giving him the silent treatment.

"OH, come on, Hera. We are not children, anymore. Well, at least not you." he snickered.

", I am not a child." she agreed. "The only one, who is, is you. None of us are children, we are old, we have seen many things and we will never go back to the time again, when we were young or are we ever going look at the world like we used to do. Perhaps you should consider yourself lucky."

"Hera? Do you have anything you regret?"

"Again, this only shows that you are still a child. If you were older, mentally seen, then you would know that everyone has regrets in their lives you might not be aware of, even you have a few."

"On the contrary, Hera, I am very well aware of what my regrets are." he said.

"Well, it is not my business nor harbor I any need to know them. So, do not start on telling me of your life story. I am never going to hear the end of this."

"But I want to hear yours." She halted abruptly in her walk and had Hermes not been fast in reacting to her movement, then he might have walked directly into her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What did you just say?" That was when his mind finally clicked.

"Oh that. No, Hera, I am glad to inform you that your ears not defective." he smirked.

"And what is it that you want me to tell you?" she narrowed her eyes. Hermes pondered for one moment; he had to phrase his words very carefully. Hera was one of the cleverest women he had ever encountered and probably will ever encounter in his life. And he was surely not going to waste such a chance, when he was the one to maintain the upper hand.

"I want to talk about you and Hades. How is your relationship? How has it begun? Do you love him?" Hermes asked all these questions that were overwhelming her.

"Wait! Why do you want to know about mine and Hades relationship?"

"Why not. It sure is one of the most interesting gossips I have heard of in this century and Athena knows for how long I went on without any real interesting stories."

"You just want to attain useful information that you can exchange for my assistance in whatever you might do in the future." she accused him.

"You are a sharp woman, Hera and who am I to accuse you of making false views. But, besides what you just said and what I have claimed to be my reason, there is also another motive you have missed and perhaps this is where I'm might be of some use. It would be in your interest, if I know the true history between you both."

"Care to explain what you mean with your words?"

"You might not be aware of this, since you your last time on Olympus had been a year ago, however, since the meeting and the" Hermes coughed a few times. "Incident, there had been rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" her eyes narrowed, while asking the question.

"You know, I could exchange my information for another debt, however, since you can easily imagine what they are whispering, there is no need for me to say the unsaid." Hermes smirked, as he watched how Hera bit her lower lip. Undoubtly disturbed over the possibilities.

"You will not share this with your father?"

"After you have delivered me the information, it will also be considered my knowledge and what I do with this is mine to decide." Hermes declared, however, to Hera's defense, one must mention that she has already counted on such an answer.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to understand that your uncle, Hades, he is not as anyone imagine him and he is not the bad one, no matter how you might view him now. There is nothing going on between us and if anything ever causes any trouble, it will be my responsibility, not his." The god was astonished to what lengths she would go, to assure his safety. He heard the meaning of his words, and he had to admit that his eyes and ears had never disagreed more than to this matter. He heard a woman assuring that there was no affair between her and him. But his eyes saw a married woman, a proud and usually calm and collected woman, who was married and yet was able to take all the blame upon herself, if only the safety of this man was guaranteed, who was not her husband and a married man in his own right and especially, whom she had not spoken for a long time.

"I am hearing." he spoke. If anything, he had put fuels to the fire that was his curiosity. Hera sighed, knowing very well that there was no way for her to avoid this. She had to tell him, her _step_son, of something that she almost views as her dark, she was not sure about that, secret, something she had not even told those, who were the closest to her, like her daughters and sons.

"Hades and I go way back. I had known him longer than I did your father and I am the one who knows him the best." she closed her eyes. "You know very well that everyone, except your father, had been swallowed by your grandfather Cronus. Zeus had been the only one sparred from this fate. He grew up, forced his father to disgorge us and for ten years, we led war against the Titans. It was during those ten years that I met Hades."

_It was a beautiful day, she decided, as she felt the warm light shining above her, engulfing the field she was talking through in a beautiful halo. Hera took small steps, her gait was slowly for she wanted to enjoy the beautiful view Gaia offered her, and take everything in as much and as intense as possible. With a smile she stopped and took a deep breath; the sweet scent of flowers filling her nose._

_She giggled._

_Suddenly, the need to move came over her and Hera was not someone to resist her needs and so, she began to twirl through the sea of beautiful plants. The whole time laughing wholeheartedly. But her little dance did not last long, for soon enough her head began to spin around her, the world around her began to move and she felt herself fall and be caught softly by the grass. Either way, it is not as though it would have hurt her. She was a goddess and on the contrary to human, she would not get hurt by just falling._

_She sighed contently and starred into the sky, not desiring to stand up and dust herself off from any dirt._

_Indeed, it was a beautiful day._

If only every day could be as careless as today, _she thought._

_She intended to enjoy every waking second of her free time, for she knew that it this is one of the rare days. For the moment, the Titans have retreated, nursing their wounds, but when they have gained their strength back, they were going to be more vicious and cruel than before, they wounds may take its toll on their strength, but the wounded pride will drive them to more._

_She shook her head. She should not waste her time by making such thoughts, rather she should enjoy the time she had left. There were still so many things for her to discover in this new world. So many beautiful things that brings her happiness._

_Suddenly she heard a crack._

_"Who is it?" she shouted, startled by the unexpected sound. Hera looked around anxiously. Her mother had warned her from going too far, danger lied in every corner. Hera wished she had listened to her mother. What might happen to her? What if it was a Titan?_

_"Who dares to interrupt me?" she asked, trying to sound more authoritative, less fearful._

_There it was again!_

_Hera heard some rustles behind her. As she turned around, and dark outline she could not identify clearly due to the shadows of the tree._

_"I warn you stranger, come forth or I will-"_

_"There is no need." a smooth, yet dark voice answered. The man stepped forward, he did not seem to be about to attack her, however, Hera was still wary enough not to approach him._

_"Who are you? And why are you following me?" He did not appear to be a Titan, but not mortal either. As the man made one more step, he left the shadows behind him and went into the sunlight, finally enabling Hera to see his appearance. She was right, even if he was not a Titan, he was no mortal either. For that he possessed too much charm, too much of the alluring aura that only a god could possess and only another immortal could feel._

_He had a fair skin, which appeared even paler under the bright sky, something she had not encountered, given the fact that they lived in a southern country. His hair was a midnight black or a midnight blue, she could not decide. He possessed a lithe body, with chiseled chest and the right proportions. But what intrigued her the most were his eyes, they were a pale blue, almost as cold as ice and yet, the way he looked at her, it was anything but cold._

_"Who are you?" she asked again._

_"I apologize if I had insulted or disturbed you in any way, milady, for it were not my intention. I have merely searched for a place to ease my mind." Hera narrowed her eyes, still suspicious to the man._

_"Then why did you try to conceal your identity and hesitate when I asked for you to step forward?"_

_"Again, I must apologize. I was mesmerized by you. You seemed so careless and it was such a pleasant picture that I did not dare to interrupt you."_

_"You talk so smooth and fluent." Usually, her words would have been a compliment, however, her tone was everything but. Instead of feeling insulted, he began to chuckle._

_"I do not know what you find so humoring in this situation." she sulked._

_"Do you really believe that I pose any threat to you?" If she continued on, then her eyes will turn into slits forever._

_"I do not know of any reasons why I should believe otherwise."_

_"But I do." he replied. "I am your brother."_

_This was undoubtley something that she had not counted on. Actually, this was something that took her completely by surprise. But if she thought it thoroughly, it would not make little sense for the man to be her brother. From what her mother and sister told her, Cronus had swallowed two brothers of hers and she had already make acquaintance with Poseidon._

_"What is your name?"_

_"My name is Hades." he replied. Yes, her mother had indeed mentioned a brother, either way the name sounded quite familiar and judging his appearance, he **could** be her brother._

_"Why haven't I seen you before, like in the battles or during meetings?"_

_"There are several reasons for this, I suppose. For one, from what I have gathered, you and your sisters do not engage a lot in the battles, and even if you did, mother would ensure that your position will bring no harm upon you, whereas I and Zeus fight at the forwardmost. Besides, I have suffered an injury from the last battle and thus, making me unable to participate in the meetings, not that I ever do so. I find them too boring and thus, it gives me more time for myself." he smiled at her. "So, you see now that I mean no harm, which also means that you can let go of the dagger in your hand." he pointed at her right hand._

_Hera had not noticed that she had taken her dagger out nor had she noticed how tightly she was gripping at the little weapon that her mother had given her for her protection._

_"It does not matter; you can still harm me if you wish." Family ties meant almost nothing in the world of immortals. That was one of the first things her mother had taught her and even if no one had told her so, history had too many examples to offer to be ignored._

_"If it is my wish, but it is not." he insisted._

"No need to mention that our first meeting did not go well." Hera chuckled. Hermes was indeed humored by the story. After hearing her, he had to admit, he developed a new perspective of Hera. No matter how hard it was for him to imagine such an innocent, young and fun-loving Hera, who did not give a thought about how she was perceived by others and who was so careless in her behavior.

"Was this the moment you fell for him?" he asked.

"No, be patient. I may have decided to tell you my story, but nevertheless, I will still do it in my own way." she scolded him slightly. "That had been our first meeting. I still wonder what had intrigued him that much that day, and even when I asked, he avoided the answer. He only told me that this was the moment he decided to become my friend. He told me that I was something special." _Like a flower, too beautiful, too natural to be plucked and be robbed of life._

Hermes eyes her, while wondering whether she was even aware of how she put her hands over her chest lightly and the sweet and shy smile had crept in her face.

"That day was when our friendship begun. He had been my first and my longest friend, more than Hestia or Demeter at that time, more supportive than my mother. He had taught me so many things by just being with me. He was a lot of my first..." she whispered, getting lost in her thoughts. However, she snapped out of it very fast. "At that time, I did not know your father. Of course, I had heard a lot of him, how could I not, he was after all the hero everyone in our camp celebrated, the leader of our war and the one, who had rescued us. But, we never had a lot of contact, I barely saw him, he was always together with mother or with Metis, discussing the tactics and war or with Poseidon and Hades. It is funny, now that I look back. While Hades had joined Zeus, I always went to Demeter and Hestia. I wonder what would have happened if we saw each other earlier..." she began to laugh and shake her head.

"It would not have changed anything."

"Why do you think so?"

"At that time, I was but a silly little girl, unaware of the world and any game of love, leave alone seduction and other things beyond that. I doubt he would have noticed me, add the fact that we were amidst a war and that his attention was solely placed on Metis and you will see reason. And if you had not known, Metis is the mother of Athena."

Hermes knew that little information, but he still doubted it. The attraction Zeus harbored for Hera was as immeasurable as uncomprehend able and surely beyond anything that was healthy. If Zeus had really seen her, instead of overlooking her as his father tended to do sometimes, then perhaps Athena might have not been able to come to this world and Metis would still be among the livings and not some other things.

"But this is not something that we should talk about or what you want to hear. As I have already told you, our friendship grew increasingly. Now looking back, our friendship was really something special. It is really hard to imagine how fast and how deep friendship can grow in such a short little time. Perhaps it was because of the situation we were in, because we enjoyed and appreciated small little things. I have no idea, but it just _was_. And I was too happy to care."

"And how did you fall in love?" Hera overlooked his pestering curiosity.

"During that time, we got to know each other more. We were each other's only confidante, the only one to be trusted. You know, by developing such a relationship, giving one person so much power of you and be given so much power, is dangerous, because by doing so, you are also giving this person a place in your heart, no matter how much you want to love him or not. He becomes indispensable. And so, here is one advice for you, boy, don't give someone so much power over you, if you are dispensable to him."

"He did not love you?" Hera smiled bitterly.

"Hades was everything I wanted in a man, and if not, then it became so." she explained. "He was gentle-"

_Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, smelling like flowers, probably because he had just arrived from the field, where he gathered flowers for her._

"Caring..."

_"Do you want to tell me what is bothering you so much?" he whispered softly in her ear._

"And thoughtful."

_"Is it because he has forgotten your birthday?"_

Hera looked at Hermes, smiling knowingly.

"I know it is probably hard for you to imagine what I just told you, but it is the truth. He may not have been a talkative person, or someone who shows his emotions well. Even if he failed in those areas, he was perfect in everything that mattered. He was understanding, he never pestered me with anything, he always seemed to know what I needed and he never judged me for my action. And if he believed something, he would fight passionately for his faith, no matter what it was or how hard to achieve. He was a closet poet."

"And this was the reason why you fell in love with him?"

"Why, the way you say it, make it sound as though it was no reason."

"Those can be the reason for friendship as well."

"Your statement makes it clear to me that you have never truly fallen for someone." Those trysts he has had and the mothers of his children were probably nothing more than a fleeting attraction. "Would you not fall for the one, who is your only your tower of strength, on whose shoulder you can lean and cry on. The one, who understands you better than anyone, who accepts you when it seems as if no one else can and who makes you happy, even when you feel lower than the lowest and you keeps you tied to earth, when you believe yourself to be on top of the world." Hera closed her eyes.

"But you are right, too. The line between a deep and good friendship and true and innocent love is very thin. Sometimes, so thin that it can hardly be defined, leaving those persons confused and more often than not, we only realize it later on, when it is too late to do anything or worse, when this knowledge has no meaning anymore."

"And he did not return your feelings." Hermes concluded.

"Everything had happened so fast. After the war, the world was divided into three realms. Zeus got the sky, Poseidon the sea and Hades became the King of the underworld. I was not sure what had happened, but over the time, we spend less and less time together. It was as though he was distancing himself from me, I had no idea and it was also during that time me and Hestia grew closer. We had different priorities. I wanted to get to know the world, travel and find new things, but he had his responsibilities. He could not just leave, whenever he wanted to, especially since this job demands him every second. And so, I was even grateful for the smallest second he spent his time with me. It was pathetic." she chuckled. "But I have loved him and I have thought that he loved me, too, or at least, he will."

"But he never did."

"I don't know." she huffed. "One day, I could not wait any longer. I was tired of waiting, possibly for something that might never arrive. I could not stand it, this not knowing. I was so tired of chasing and never reaching, I was tired of getting small splits in my heart. I thought, it's either break it all or ... well. So, I approached him, he knew that I was in love with him and if not, then he was not as attentive and knowing as I believed him to be. And then, when I said all the things I kept, when I spit all the poison that was my unsaid words that ate me up inside and he could not pretend to not know anymore, something **broke**."

"What did he say?"

_I don't care._

She closed her eyes; those words had never left her in all those centuries. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it was existing like a dark cloud. She dreamed of them. Those three words, unlike the other three she had wanted to hear, had become the greatest words she feared.

"It does not matter what he said. The fact is that this had been our last conversation, the last time I really looked into his pale blue and yet so undeniably cold eyes and the last time I let him hurt me. Sure, we saw each other during events, festivals and meetings, but it was different from what we were used to. During those things, we avoided each other like a plague, we never saw each other, as we had done before, and we did not seek their presence. It was a good thing that not a lot of people knew about us, I could not have stand it, if anyone asked me what had happened and Hestia was smart enough to leave this topic."

"Did you want to cut ties with him?" He could not help, but ask. The way she said all those things, it sounded so regretful.

"No, at first I only wanted him gone. I was hurt, my pride was hurt. I could not face him, remembering his words and the heartbreak I felt. I just did not want to see him." she laughed bitterly. "I was so stubborn, I - I wanted to hurt him. But along the way, I guess, I have forgotten what I really wanted and I just ignored him, like he ignored me. I thought that he would approach me one day, when he could not stand us being apart anymore, at least be friends. I guess in my anger and heartbreak I have forgotten that he is not the type for such things. And I, in my young immaturity and juvenile blindness, have thought that he did not want to see me. And so, out of a temporal stagnation, it turned to be breakup for eternity."

"But you still love him." Surely, she must. What she had just told him, the way she told it and judging from her reactions, he must still have her heart. Then it must mean that she had betrayed his father!

Hera, reading his thoughts through his eyes, was amused by what she saw.

"Hades was my first love, I would never forget him, I would never forget the love I have for him, however, this does not mean that I love him more than I do your father. I do love him, really, sometimes more than he deserves and sometimes, not in the way he deserved. It is just... I love the dreams and the feelings I had for him, Hades, and this love can never surpass anything." she then explained.

"But now that you and Zeus are separating, are you going to go back to him? Or have you already-"

"Do not talk nonsense, Hermes. You, as we all, know very well that Hades is a married man, he has obligations to his wife, whom he loves, as his actions has shown." she berated him. And even if Hades had no feelings towards Persephone, which I doubt is the case, he would never humiliate and disrespect her in such a way, he has told me that himself and I know him good enough to believe him to be the honorable man among his brothers."

_So defensive..._

"And as for me..." She trailed off. "Zeus was and is and maybe will be the only one, who has ever reached out in the dark for me, the only man to have ever touched my body." She wrapped her waist with one arm and the other touched her chest gently.

Hermes was glad that he had asked Hera that question, all those. He was glad to know the truth, however, he had also learned of something. Just because you sleep with someone, share your body with him and both fall into the promise of passion, does not mean that you are giving your heart to that person. And just because you love someone, does not mean that you will have to touch each other.

He was not sure whether Hera loved his father, or if she loved him as much as she did before, but she was faithful to him, he was sure of that now.

He was not sure whether those women held any meaning to his father, but his heart had always belonged to Hera.

One stayed faithful with her body, the other with the heart.

What was better?

Three people, one god and two goddesses, could only chuckled at the realization.

Yes, in the end, Hera and Zeus were the same, only different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I am not sure whether Hermes was as understanding or as poetic as he is probably portrayed in this chapter, but I needed one to sum it all up and he was the only one I found worthy enough to do this job, since he has wits and was cunning and the other, who I liked, were already or almost all used once. And if anyone is interested in what is going on Persephone's mind, I have written a small chapter in her point of view, as an **outtake**, if anyone is interested.


	12. Lethal Weapon of Passion

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except for the plot

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

.xKrys.: Thank you for your review, I loved it. I am glad you liked the Hades and Hera parts of this story, personally, I loved writing it, even though it is intended to be a Hera and Zeus fanfic. However, I cannot promise on who is going to end up with whom or whether there is going to be a couples ending up with someone.

Interim Solution

Hera and Zeus: 38%  
>Hera and Hades: 23%<br>Hera and Hades, but happy ending with Zeus: 38%

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong> The Lethal Weapon of Passion

There is this feeling in this world, it enables men to conquer the world and it prevents humanity from reason. More than often, it had been the ruin of many great kingdoms and the cause for as much to arise.

_Was it just an infatuation? Or was it real passion?_

Passion, this was what Hera would say to describe their relationship. They had been indeed very passionate. Of course, they had their tender moments, times, when they just lied in the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, just enjoying the moment as it was and she appreciated them a lot, however, it were the passionate moments during their marriage, the fire, the things done in the heat of the moment that made her heart jump a little bit more and the tingle in her stomach a little bit more tingly. And it was also the fire, which never ceased to die out that made her heart still warm up at the memory.

Passion had always been what defined their relationship, even when there had been none. Even when she had still been in love with someone else, when he was still married and she only considered him to be a brother, rather than her husband, there had been this little flame that attracted her to him. And he returned her feelings, feeling the attraction between the two of them. He had done everything he could to nurture that little flame, until it became a blazing fire that could not be erased by cool waters anymore.

But now, she wondered whether the passion between them had been mutual.

She had always assumed that he held the same amount of passion for her as she did for him. After all, it was him, who stubbornly pursued her with endless devotion, even when she never encouraged it, despite the attraction she felt for him. He had been the one, who wanted her in the first place, so she was wrong in her assumption?

She began to doubt that. His mistresses had rejected him as well and he still pursued them, he still took them, even with force. Hera could as well be put in the same category as his mistresses. And when she finally realized that, she began to think that what he felt was mere infatuation. He was infatuated by her beauty, by her chastity and perhaps even by her personality, she hoped, but in the end, it was not meant to last, as their situation proved. It was just a question of time, until he tired of her.

His infatuation for her had died long ago.

* * *

><p><em>It was during a late summer afternoon. The sky was clear and bright, the air was heavy and taking one breath felt like taking water in. It was a terrible weather, too hot, too sticky, too wet. He wanted to return home, where Themis waited for him. But he still had to pay his visit to Oceanus and Thetys, the foster parents of his sister Hera. His mother had ordered him to look after her every now and then and considering that many decades had passed since Rhea had put Hera into the care of Oceanus and his wife, so that Hera would not forget her own roots. During those decades, where he had to establish his empire and deal with a few personal issues, he had completely forgotten about his promise, until the recent encounter of Themis with Hera had reminded him again.<em>

_Suddenly, a soft female voice broke the natural silence. It was not something unusual for females to wander around during such a day, and surely not something that Zeus had not encountered before. _

_But something drew him in. _

_The voice was just a voice, like any other and yet,... it was not. That voice was enchanting, it possessed a deep sensual tone that gave him shivers by just listening and at the same time, it was light with serenity and carelessness._

_Forgetting the purpose and any other thought he possessed, pushing everything to the farthest corner of his mind, he made it to his goal to pursue this female. He tried to follow her voice, which never stopped humming, as though she lured him to her. By the appearance of it, with Zeus losing almost his mind with determination for this woman, it could almost be true. Except the fact that he was a god, the King of gods. No one would be able to lure him in with magic._

_Her voice got louder and louder, with each step he took and before he knew it, she was standing before him. _

_Her lower body was engulfed in the little river. She was a magnificent sight, even though he could not decipher her completely, since she had her back turned to him. But from **what** he could see, she had to be beautiful. She was blessed with a fair skin, milky and soft, glistening through the light, which mingled with the water drops. The contour of her body was elegant, with a neck, which was inclining to one site, as though she was seducing him and long fragile looking arms and her legs must be long too, given that the river was quite deep and he could still see her upper body. But what he find most beautiful on her were her strawberry blond hair, which clung on to her skin and the back. He felt the need to brush her hair away from her back, gently, while stroking the skin of her long back. He never felt more attracted to one woman, just by looking at her back._

_Apparently, she took no notice of him, as she continued to hum and giggle, while playing with the water. Every action and every move she made had him captivated. And again, he wondered whether she was doing this on purpose, for nothing could be so gracefully done and yet be natural, without having anything planned. His heart began to race, in a way he had never experienced it before, as she began to twirl around in the water, with her arms wide open, while laughing from the bottom of her heart. Maybe it was the sincerity of her voice, the carefree attitude, which he had never seen before or the way the water caressed her, but he felt more desire for any other woman. _

_Who was this woman? Maybe a nymph? It would explain her alluring presence. Perhaps an Oceanid? After all he was walking on the grounds of Oceanus and his daughter were said to be quite charming and beautiful. But those words did not describe this female in front of him, she was fare more than just quite beautiful and quite charming. She was alluring, she was enchanting, she was sensual and innocent, she was aesthetic, she was perfect._

_He caught his breath, when he saw how she slipped the sleeves from her body, freeing her upper body from the cloth. She then stepped towards a small waterfall, his eyes glued on her back, however, before she took the last step, before becoming completely surrounded by the falling water, she put her dress back on. Disappointment rose inside of him. He was sure it would have been wonderful picture, something that he would never forget in his life._

_He was so caught in his imaginary visions of what could have been that he had not noticed how she swam to the riverbank, grabbing the bow and arrow, which she must have disposed there earler, along with her other belongings. He only took notice of her attack, when it was already too late and the arrow flew past him, it was a close shot, with only few inches missing._

_"Reveal yourself stranger!" she ordered with her melodious voice. "How dare you to peak at an innocent maiden during her unsuspecting bath, a daughter of Rhea no less!" She took another arrow and drew the bow, aiming for another shot._

_Zeus stepped forward._

_"Dear maiden, it was not my intention-" Wait! She was a daughter of Rhea? Before he had time to react, he felt himself engulfed in a pleasant warmth, along with the wetness that came from her recent bath._

_"Zeus!" she giggled heartedly, having deserted any thoughts of shooting him with the arrow apparently. She tightened her arms a little bit. Meanwhile, Zeus wondered, whether this could be Hera, the little girl that he wanted to pay a visit to and even more, he wondered whether she was pressing her body to his on purpose._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up to him with big wondrous eyes, which, as he noted, were actually the most beautiful thing about her than any other part. They were big, with long lashes and dipped in a color that had the capability to melt any male if she desired so and yet, appeared to possess the purest kind of innocence._

_"I-" Suddenly she let go of him. Her action left him disappointed. He had almost reached out to her and taken her back into his arms. Almost._

_"My Lord, I... I must apologize for my action. I -"_

_"No, the blame lied on me. I should have revealed myself, however, I did not want to disturb the beautiful scene, which was offered to me." he smiled. A deep red color appeared on her cheeks, breaking its way to her collarbone and maybe even deeper, he could not say for sure, since she covered her breasts with her arms._

He could still remember the time they spent together on that day. He had completely forgotten his pervious want to return to Themis. Every thought, every need, vanished completely in her presence and the only thing that occupied his mind was her. This continued on for days, always visiting her at the same spot he had seen her, her being his only thought, even when she was not there.

He was obsessed with her.

And the more time he spent with her, unlike what he had intended, the more she captivated him. At some time, it was not her beauty alone, which held him captivated, but also her wit, her smile, her eyes and each and every word, which were spoken by her voice.

This was how their courting began or rather, how he began to court her. At first, it was one-sided, she claimed she only saw in him a friend. However, he was not sure when it happened, something changed. The defensive wall, with which he was always met when he overstepped her line, was suddenly gone and she welcomed him into her world with a warm embrace.

They had been happy. But then...

What role did Hades play in her life? She had not revealed him much of her life during Oceanus' and Thetys' care. He had only known that Hestia visited her quite often, but could it be that Hades and her...?

_Are you friends with Hades?_

Had he really forgotten that this was the first question that she asked of him, when they first met. Was this not an indication of their close relationship? Had he been so blinded by love and attraction for her that he had overseen such an important sign? Had he put too much trust into her, given her too much credit that he had overseen the proofs of her infidelity?

* * *

><p>Rhea was not really a role model when it came to parenting. She knew that. She had done a lot of bad decisions, decisions, which affected especially her children, like in robbing them their childhood, their innocence or condemning them to a life in the belly of their father.<p>

But she had seen her mistakes in the end. She had tried to do her best in correcting them. And in her opinion, she had done the best and as much as she could. Or at least, that was what she told herself in her lonely strange bed in which she slept for one night before carrying on her world tour. Because in the back of her mind and in her heart, she could not ignore the nagging that slowly ate her up inside.

It was the doubt and the guilt.

For a long time, she had wanted to tell herself that she had done the best and that it could have been worse for her children. Zeus and Hera were married now, her gloomy son had finally found love, the wild and ever-changing Poseidon had been tamed, Hestia was the sound of reason and Demeter was... herself. All in one, everything was alright.

But now came a moment, where she could no longer deny the truth. She could not ignore the problems in the marriage between her favorite son and daughter that went beyond marital difficulties and brought the both of them to ruin, neither could she deny the stolen glances between her beloved daughter and Hades, which went unnoticed on both parts nor the growing dissatisfaction of Demeter and Poseidon. She had read the letter, sent by Hestia, in which she asked for her mother's advice, but Rhea decided it was not enough. Finally, for the first time, her motherly instincts came out to tell her what to do and they told her to step up and get things done personally, instead of just letting things happen.

And so, here she was. On Mount Olympus, the place, which her children and grandchildren shaped into the new kingdom, the new home of the gods and goddesses. It was an unfamiliar territory to her and yet, it appeared so open and welcoming, probably due to her daughter's choices of furnishing and which displayed Hestia's character. However, she was not here to inspect the decorations, but to help her children.

The first issue: Zeus and Hera's marriage.

Now the problem was only finding them. To her fortune, she spotted Hermes, the god of messengers and one of the most well-informed gods in this realm.

"Hermes!"

"Grand-! I mean, Lady Rhea, er..., what a pleasure to see you here." Hermes, not having many encounters with his grandmother, was still unsure how to address her.

"Cut this out. Tell me, have you seen my daughter Hera and her husband? I would like to speak to them."

"Your timing is rather inconvenient, my dear lady. Your daughter has just recently arrived after quite a long absent and I am sure, she and Zeus have a lot to discuss, especially given the recent-"

"I do not care! I am their mother and now, lead me to them!" Hermes sighed, guessing that her temper would not differ much from her son or daughter. "And while we are doing this, you might as well enlighten me what you meant by the recent activities or whatever word you might have wanted to use." she proposed. The temper he did not know, but surely their attitude.

Rhea listened intently to Hermes' detailed and sometimes vague explaining from the first argument, which set everything on to Zeus return at the following events. Hermes had watched her during the time and he noted, she did not seem to be fazed by any of his revelations, there was no surprise in her eyes nor a frown on her face when he mentioned the possible affair between Hades and Hera, of course skipping his own recently retrieved knowledge of the situation. He concluded that she was either a composed person or she had known or suspected it in any way.

"Both of them should be inside there. Although I must advice you to be very careful when entering his chamber." It would not surprise him if furniture and other things would be found in the air or at areas where they were never intended to be.

"You need not to tell me this." she replied and opened the door. She was aware of the temper her off-springs possessed, given the temper of Rhea and especially Cronus. She was braced for everything, she had played every possible scenario in her head and she told herself that no matter what she would find, no matter in what kind of state the both of them were and no matter what they say or did, she would react composed and calm.

However, as she stepped inside, she felt herself lose all her resolutions, along with the composure and calmness she had collected for this and she could not help, of course after waking up from the shock, shout into the room.

"What in everything that is holy has happened?"

* * *

><p>~ Moments ago ~<p>

"Zeus, I beseech you, listen to me!" she begged him.

"Get out of my room!" he ordered her.

"Not until you hear me out!"

"Why you-"

"Zeus." Themis intervened calmly. "Why do you not try to hear your sister out?"

"Why would I do that? I can already imagine what it is." he shouted back at Themis. Then he turned to Hestia. "You want to convince me that your beloved sister is innocent, that she has not betrayed me and you want me to calm down, because of whatever pseudo explanation you might offer."

"I know what you believe and though the situation purports a love affair-"

"-purport? Hestia, it was a proof! What else would she have done with Hades between the sheets, but the act of-" Zeus did not finish his sentence, in fear he would not be able to keep his fury, which would flare up once again at the reminder, in control.

"You never know..." Hestia tried to reason.

"I know!" he shouted at her. "I am Zeus! I know everything and I see an affair when it is right in front of me. Just wait, when Hermes will deliver her to me. I will make her regret-"

"If you want to make any threats concerning me, then you might very well be directing them to me in person, instead of speaking to her!" All three heads turned surprised to the opened door, with Hera standing at the spot in all her glory. She was leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised in a challenging manner.

"Why? Surprised to see me, darling?" she asked in an overly-sweet voice, as Zeus starred dumbfounded at her without speaking any words.

But hearing his wife speaking in such a disrespectful fashion to him finally got him back to his senses.

"So, it appears that you are finally gracing us with your presence again. Oh, but I remember, it is not on your free will, no, I have to send out my son to get you out of Hell and back to Heaven!"

"Don't delude yourself, Zeus. My actions are my own will and nothing and especially no one can force me to do anything I do not consent."

"So, you are saying that you consented in sharing your bed with Hades!" he accused her and taking his step towards her. Hera, also enraged, as could be seen by her hurried paces, stood now in front of him, with her head held high to him.

"You-!"

"Insolent wench! You humiliated me in front of my subjects!"

"Who do you think I am? Who do you think you are! To throw such accusations at me!"

"Do you know no shame? Shaming yourself and more importantly me in this way!"

The two goddesses, standing outside of this war of words, heard what they threw at each other's heads; however, they wondered whether they heard the other themselves. For they continued on making accusations, yet never defending or responding to the other's words; that and the fact that they never made any pause in their shouts to really listen.

"How dare you!" The both of them shouted. They took one step away from each other and rose their arms, putting themselves in a position in which they were able to fire an attack. This was the signal for Hestia and Themis to intervene, before anything got too out of control. Hestia rushed to her sister and Themis rushed to her King, both getting a hold on their partner's arms, in an attempt to block their attack.

"Zeus, I beg you, do not make any mistakes!"

"The only mistake I ever made is not showing that wench her place!" he bellowed.

"Why you-!" She was ready to throw her fireball to him, if it were not for Hestia, who was still holding on to her arm and thus keeping her from carrying out her resolution.

"Hera, do not make any rash decisions you might regret later!" she tried to persuade her.

"It is not rash if it is something I have considered doing for a long time!" Zeus growled, earning a glare from Hera. "Besides, the only decision I ever regret doing is agreeing t-" Before she had any chance to finish her sentence, she felt herself being thrown against the next wall or at least something hard. She could not tell, she only felt something hard and cool against her back. She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"What..." Rhea blinked. "...is the meaning of this?" she asked, pointing at the couple.<p>

...

* * *

><p>There is this feelings in the world, it enables men to conquer worlds and it prevents humanity from reason. More than often, it had been the downfall of many great kingdoms and the cause for some to arise. It lives in all of us and each day, it grows and it dies. But every now and then, perhaps next to you, perhaps just some random guy that passes your way or maybe even in front of you, there is this moment where we learn that the passion, which we have considered to be dead, arise again and the epiphany that it had it may have never died, strikes us with the intensity of 200 volts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**: I always wanted to make a cliffhanger for this story. I love them, but whether you love them is probably a different question. Well, what do you think of this chapter? Was it too fast? There are not a lot of inner-interaction between the characters, well not as much as I have wanted to be, but I promise, in the next there is going to be **a lot.**

**PS: **If anyone want to get the picture of what might happen in the next chapter, listen to** Before it Explodes, **by Charice. It inspired the next chapter.


	13. Before It Explodes

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

**A/N:** WOHOO, I finally did it! The chapter i had written like ages ago... I am so happy and relived to finally be able to post this chapter, I had written this during the early beginning of this story and the more I wrote, the update receded into distance. And it did not help when school is trying to push me over. I am sorry for not updating to so long, school is to blame and partly me for letting school get in the way :P, anyway, please tell me what you think of this. I worked a long time for it and there could be a lot of mistakes, especially since it is long past midnight and hence I certify myself as incompetent when grammar or everything else is concerned.

Words: 8736

* * *

><p>Both of them were infamous for their stubbornness, as well as for their strength of fighting and standing against all odds. And both of them prided themselves in their reputation. In a way, one could say that they were greedy persons, always craving for more and more and never being able to stand the thought of losing something they considered to be theirs. If there was even the slightest hint of possible loss, they would go berserk, much like turning into a mother bear, protecting her babies.<p>

More often than not, their pride had cost many tears and sweat, and caused more tears than the hand had any chance to catch them from falling and for some it even cost their lives. And perhaps, the cruelest thing in this matter is the fact they did not care of the following consequences and that they remained indifferent towards the pain they caused others.

Do not misunderstand anything. Pride is not a bad thing, despite being listed in the seven sins and accompanied by a negative connotation. It had often been the urge, the drive, which had been the planted seed to be born as the beginning of something great. But there is always a line for everything that is good and when the line is transgressed, this is where madness begins.

People develop an obsession for their desired object, which they consider as their own property. They feel this obsessive need to grab on every stone, much like someone on the verge of drowning.

Hera and Zeus, both as stubborn as prideful, have been told to be caught in a doomed relationship. Maybe they are right, but maybe their relationship can still be fixed. However, to be able to rescue a man from drowning, one has to at first get consider the situation they are in, before taking action. Otherwise, one drowning man might become two.

* * *

><p>Passion is fire.<p>

It is the force, which gives us energy we need for certain matters and just like fire, it is unstable. One moment, it pleases you, warming you to the core of your heart and you think there could be nothing better than this, and in the next, it flares up, the flames running wild and you can do nothing, but get burned by this all consuming fire.

And Hera realized that this is exactly how their relationship is defined, as she felt the warm skin on her mouth.

Unstable and all-consuming.

For a second, she closed her eyes, enjoying the the warmth inside her heart, caused by the knowledge of his feelings for her. Even if she did not know what kind of feelings they were, if he loved her or whether he was simply putting his anger into their kiss, she was just happy to know that he was not indifferent towards her. It gave her satisfaction. And so, she could not help but move along, returning the kiss he had forced upon her.

But like it was mentioned, only for one second.

In the next, she would realize what she was doing, feelings disgusted with herself for allowing such weakness to possess her. The disgust would soon turn into anger and this anger would be directed to the person she shared this disgusting act with. She would collect all her power and push him away from her, while silently regretting it in a small corner of her heart, but not caring or listening to that part and then she would slap him. She would put all the blame on him, even though knowing she was just as much too blame.

"What was that for?" he asked furiously, touching the cheek she had hit.

"What were you thinking? Get away from me!"

"You-" Fury ran through his vein, combined with the throbbing pain his cheek felt,

"Don't you dare to raise your hand." Rhea shouted, as she saw her son about to raise his arm. A movement, which was clearly meant to return the favor. Hera and Zeus winced at the familiar, yet strange voice. They had been so consumed by their heated 'argument' that they had not noticed her presence.

"Rhea, what are you doing here?" Hera asked. The woman in front of her, the one who gave birth to her and whom Hera should feel committed and obliged for, and yet could not for the one who raised her had been the aquatic sea goddess, with ocean blue eyes.

"Why my dear daughter, I have heard of what had happened, I did my best and came as soon as I could to help you." Rhea rushed to her side and clasped her hands into hers, patting over it gently. "Don't worry, as long as I am here, I promise, everything will be alright. I will ensure your happiness." Despite her reassuring smile and words, Hera felt the opposite, for she was not quite sure what her mother considered as her happiness.

"I am grateful for your consideration, Rhea, however, I am able to do my own battles. Besides, I already have a plan." she took her hand away and turned back to facing Zeus.

"Are you sure you do not need her? After all, she is the only thing that keeps me from strangling you right now." he mocked her, surely not believing her to be of any strength.

"I do not know whose idea it was to bring her here, but I can assure she was not the person I asked for."

"Hera..." Hestia tried to touch her arm.

"Keep yourself out of this, Hestia." she slapped her hand away. Hestia flinched when she saw the angry flashing eyes of her sister. "Do not believe I am not aware whose idea it was. I have everything under control, so why don't you fly away to your warm little fire and put your indifferent mask back on." Hera suggested, feeling annoyed at her antics of intervening in her affairs.

"I am sorry if-"

"Oh, please, spare me your goody goody act for someone else, who cares." Hera rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare to talk to her like that. At least, she is gentle and good-willing, unlike some other vile and malicious woman I know." Zeus protected his sister.

"If you have something to say, then please do so. Do not feel restrained from voicing out your opinion, especially not in a way we all know what is actually meant. It would only underline your stupidity and cowardice more than your action does."

"You little-"

"Zeus, don't do this." This time it was Themis, who intervened.

"I am merely giving this adulterous woman what she has deserved." he argued.

"That is all that is about? You accusing me of infidelity? And this is what you reason your violent behavior towards me?" she laughed. "That's rich coming from you. I knew I married an insensitive, immature and unfaithful swine of a husband, but I never expected you to be hypocritical as well. But I admit, it suits you." she smirked.

"Hera, this is enough." Rhea grabbed her daughter's arm, only to be pushed back again, in the same fashion her oldest daughter had been rejected.

"Is is so hard to understand that this is something between me and him? I don't want any of you to meddle in our affairs, can you not understand this?" Hestia seeing the hurt in her mother's eyes, rushed to her side, trying to soothe her feelings.

"Mother, please, Hera did not mean it in that way. We are all grateful for your appearance, she is merely angry over the situation. You know how her temper is like, please wait for a moment for her to calm down."

"No, actually, the only one who is grateful for your appearance, as my dear sister has put it like, is herself. I had never asked for you, it was only Hestia trying to be im-"

"My dear, this is not the proper way to express her words for proper lady such as yours." All heads turned to the entrance, seeing the woman with wavy deep sea green hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Tethys..." Hera whispered. "What are you doing here?" For the first time she felt joy washing over her at seeing an uninvited guest, especially when that guest was the woman, who had raised her and whom Hera practically considered as her mother, in a way much more than she harbored daughterly feelings for the woman, who bore her.

"A little birdie whispered to me that you might need my assistance. It is sometimes unnerving how isolated we are living from the outer world. If it was not for him, I would have never known what you were going through, my dear daughter." she smiled and went to Hera with her arms wide open. Hera was ready to take the invitation, feeling the longing to feel herself being wrapped around warm and welcoming arms and the promised solace, had it not been for Rhea.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"I would like to know that as well." Zeus scoffed. Since when did his chamber turned into the entrance hall for everyone to enter as they pleased? It felt more like a theater now.

"Well, I am here for my daughter, why are you asking?" Tethys replied honestly, almost challenging.

"For one, she is my daughter and this is considered to be a small family issue, so if it is not too much, I would like to ask you to leave as soon as you have arrived here. **My** daughter would not like it, if outsiders would meddle in our affairs." Tethys raised her eyebrow and at hearing Hera's scoff, she could not help but laugh.

"That's rich. And even more funny than rich, but now let us put the amusement behind and let me go to **my** daughter, after all, I am quite sure she needs me the most now."

"I doubt that-"

"I doubt it as well, so I would like to get everyone, who is not married to someone else in this room now to leave this place. Oh wait, this would only leave me and Zeus, well, what a pity." Hera rolled her eyes. _Not_.

She walked towards all of them, pushing them out of the chamber.

"I will talk to you later." she whispered into Tethys' ear, before trying to shut the door.

"Before you close it, I think that there is someone, who you should meet and consider to invite in." her eyes were gleaming and Hera wondered what she meant. The sea goddess pointed at the person standing next to the door.

"May I introduce you, Aletheia, goddess of truth."

* * *

><p>It's weird, you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on to it, just for one more second, just so it can hurt a little more.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus questioned. He felt like he was playing a role in another ancient tragedy, just with the exception of instead inhabiting the superior role he was used to have, he was a mere jester, who had no idea of what was happening around him, while everyone else was laughing and pointing their fingers at him as though he was some jester.<p>

"Well, I would like to know what kind of act you are putting on." Hera agreed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I believe this is my fault." Themis took a step forward. "I was the one to have requested her presence. I send Hermes away with the order to bring her here."

"And why do you think that we are in need of her assistance? I doubt that this mess could become more chaotic than it already is by adding another person." Hera rolled her eyes.

"I believe that there is a misunderstanding, my lady." Themis spoke with a firm and strong voice, not wavered by Hera's stare. "It was not my intention to create a mess, well at least more than it already is, although I have to add that I had not contributed to this mess in comparison to other person here."

"What-"

"However, the reason why I have requested for my dear friend's presence is a simple one. As you all are aware of, she is the goddess of truth and in this kind of situation, where all of our negative feelings, which are the cause of this chaos, are based upon accusations and assumptions, perhaps even misunderstandings, she is the only one capable of clearing this darkness we are treading in."

"Well said, Themis. I could not have offered a better explanation, nor would I have been capable of coming up with such a brilliant idea." Hestia complimented, feeling relief washing over her hope of improvement.

* * *

><p>"Who said that we needed your help? It is not my intention to sound ungrateful, however, we have not asked for your help and by doing it nevertheless, does it not seem to be persistent and noisy of you?" She was ungrateful. Hera was well aware that they were only trying to be helpful and maybe they were, but she could not get over the fact of feeling betrayed. It was a belittling act to her. Did they think she was not capable of handling her own marital issues, she the goddess of marriage? Were they mocking her? Those question plagued her mind.<p>

"Hera is quite right. We are in no situation where we need help. We are capable of handling our own issues." Zeus agreed. Hera ignored that he was voicing out her thoughts, instead she just rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps they are merely insinuating that it is you, who is not capable. It cannot be possibly me." she huffed. She just could not let the chance of insulting him and pointing out his flaw slip through her finger. She wanted to hurt him.

"And why do you not think that you are meant as well? Or even only you?"

"Because I am the goddess of marriage, have you already forgotten it?"

"Oh, I have not, however, given the circumstances and especially the fate of your own marriage, I assumed that this title does not hold much merit nor information about your own capability." It was not true, he held her title was goddess of marriage in high regard, he just would not say it to her. Whatever reason she did not know.

"Well, it takes two and let me tell you, your ego is big enough for two, so-"

"At least my ego does not lead me astray!" Lie. He knew it.

"What kind of bullshit are you talking now again. Are you pretending to be a faithful and never once straying husband. That is so terribly hypocritical and even more pathetic than anything else I have encountered during my life. Everyone in this room know that you are anything but that. But either way, it shows how deep the illness of stupidity has taken you."

"Do not act as though you are better than me." he shouted angrily at her.

"I am not acting as though I am better than you." Yes she was. She always did. "And besides, in case I did, and I am not saying I am, it would only be my right. After all, at least I have enough self respect and honor to not break my words, unlike other person in this room."

"And you call me hypocritical. It is not me, who is putting on an I-am-above-anyone-else act, when actually, I am such a low-"

"Watch the words you are choosing!" Hera threatened him.

"Or else what?" Zeus took one step towards her.

"You will regret it, more than have ever regretted marrying me."

* * *

><p>They were now standing face to face to each other, merely inches separating them. Zeus could almost feel her breath on him, she panted exhaustedly or perhaps she was merely too agitated. He did not know. For the moment, he was too busy starring into her eyes, those furiously blazing chocolate brown orb.<p>

"I never regretted marrying you." he whispered in a way, which not even the other deities might have grasped it. He saw the a small flicker in her eyes, maybe risen from her confusion.

"Then why did you have to hurt me so much? So often?" she asked, in a much quieter tone compared to how she had spoken him earlier. "Why could you not care?" This time, Zeus noted, she spoke with a bitterer voice, and this emotion was underlined when she turned her head away.

* * *

><p>They whispered in a way, which was hardly audible for the others around them. However, their words were not needed to be heard.<p>

"If anyone it is you, who regrets our marriage." he accused her, taking her arm and making her turn back to face him.

"What kind of nonsense is this again?" she asked.

"You know what I am talking about. You cannot honestly lie to me and claim that you have not regretted our marriage." He was honestly hurt by his own words.

"Of course." she answered, trying to wriggle her way out of his grip. "I have already told you what a fool I was to have married you. If I had known what kind of husband you were, that my happiness is a mere dust in comparison to the pain I have felt, then I would have ran away the first time I saw you." She hissed. She could not help, but wonder whether Hera indeed believed in her own words or tried to. She hardly believed in it herself. She was not sure, was it doubt, insecurity or rather want-to-believe? Either way, in her heart, Hera knew it was a lie.

And maybe even everyone around her knew the truth. Zeus, however, did not. He believed her lie. She was quite surprised to see him not act upon his hurt.

"And what about the main reason?" he asked calmly. "Those, which you have listed recently may be a reason, but they are not as monumental compared to the main reason."

"Could you please stop speaking half-sentences. For I have no clue what you are talking about and I am sick of having to ask for it to be explained to me." she was frustrated.

"Hades." She froze for a moment. Has anyone else beside her taken notice of this?

"What about him?"

"You love him, do you not? You have always been in love with him, even when you were with me. You never loved me, all you did was pretend!" Was he turning his hurt feelings into anger? Was it anger that made him speak in such an agitated fashion? "Do not deny this, Hera! If you did not love him, then you would have never cheated on him with me. You must love him!" Why was he was so insistent upon this? Could it not be that she merely acted on revenge, wanting to hurt him in the way he hurt her. Either way, if this had been her plan, then she would have to congratulate her. She succeeded. Zeus was hurt.

* * *

><p>To others it may seem weird, even stupid of him. But he was sure that she loved Hades. Indeed, it was possible for her to have acted out of vengeance. She had made enough threats to him in the past, which would give people the faith in her to do so and Zeus himself knew that she had meant her threats to hurt him in a way he would regret his action.<p>

But he knew.

She would not have slept with Hades, if she had not loved him. If she wanted him to get jealous, to hurt him, then she would have flirted with Hades, or even Poseidon or any other male, this would have been enough to infuriated and hurt him, even though he would never show the latter.

She would have never betrayed herself.

If she had wanted to go that far, then she would have done so in the past. Why wait so long? Besides, despite what he said and what she assumed to be his perception of her, he knew that she was chaste. In her heart, she was innocent. She was proud and she respected herself in a way that was considered to have died out in their realm, almost comparable with Artemis and Athena. She was just not someone to offer her body shamelessly and she was not someone, who would betray her words and break her vows.

She must love him very much.

* * *

><p>Was he trying to fool himself by pretending for this to be the truth? It was not. Even if she had been blind, she could have easily seen what it was.<p>

"Stop it!" Hera interrupted. "What kind of nonsense is this again? Why, by everything that is dear, are you so adamant on this? Why do you believe that Hades and I love each other? We all know very well that the only one he loves is his wife and he would never hurt her like you did. He does not love me!" she shouted the last sentence and pushed him away from her.

It was quite interesting and for her, a hard matter to dissolve. For a moment, she indeed believed Hera's words, until she noticed that it was not the truth. She just wanted it to be.

This is the deadliest and perhaps the saddest way to lie; lying to oneself. And it gets even worst when you end up believing the lie you made up.

"So, you are saying you have thrown yourself at him like the shameless whore you are!"

"I never slept with him!"

* * *

><p>"She is telling the truth!" Alitheia intervened quickly. All heads turned to the woman, who had kept quiet during this whole mess, only for her to suddenly shout as loud as both main players.<p>

"What?" She turned to Zeus.

"I swear, my Lord, I can hereby assure you on my title and honor as goddess of truth, that the Lady Hera has spoke the truth." She pondered for a while. "She had not lied, when she voiced out her last sentence." Everyone turned quiet, after she had repeated her sentence again. Zeus, too, was silent, letting the information, which she had just revealed, sink in. For the first time since the beginning of this big mess, he started to accept the _possibility_ of her innocence. Perhaps she was indeed speaking the truth. Perhaps this was all just a big misunderstanding. Perhaps she did not love Hades, and he had just make up all those logical and sensible images and the puzzle of the two of them as embraced and adulterous lovers are actually the part of his vivid fantasy.

"Do you believe me now?" Hera asked, waking everyone from their trance-like state. She was standing aside from small circle, with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting impatiently for any kind of reaction from them.

"Hera, I-" He was speechless, as it appears.

"Spare me whatever you wanted to say! I don't want to hear it." She turned around and started walking back to his chamber, which was hers as well. She was angry. She was furious. She was hurt.

How dare he to accuse her of such shameless acts. How dare he to believe those things without a second thought. He did not doubt the situation.

He doubted her.

"Hera, wait!"

"How dare you to put me on the same level as you!" she turned around and began screeching at him. "I am not like you, you know. I have enough honor left in me to at least respect the vows I made and more then enough to not betray my words." She always prided herself in being better than him and yet, he stood there and wanted to take that part of her pride as well.

She just could not accept that.

"Listen, this was just a small misunderstanding."

"Let your hypocritical words be heard by somebody, who believes them to be sincere. I have enough." she stated. She did not glance back when she disappeared behind the thick walls of the chamber, leaving everyone stunned. Not soon after, they watched Zeus disappearing from their sight as well, when he tried to run after her.

* * *

><p>When he stepped into the chamber, all he saw were furnitures in states he was not used to see them in, thins lying scattered around the floor when they belonged on the wall and especially the wildest thing being thrown around in the air as though a whirlwind was making its presence known.<p>

"Hera, stop it." he tried to calm her down, despite knowing very well that once she is in that state, it is almost close to impossible to bring her back to reason again. "Listen to me!" she was about to throw what looked like to be casket, when he grabbed her wrist. However, he had not expected her to react so fast nor had he foreseen the slap that was to meet his cheek.

He blinked a few times, feeling the pain in his cheek. It throbbed, the place where she hit him.

"You should stop this or else, you will get hurt." he merely said.

"How would you know!" she seethed.

"I know, because I know **you**." This was when she finally noticed that the casket she had been holding in her hand, had not materialized into his. She watched him as he carefully placed the box into a shelf, one of the very few furniture which were still standing. "You always regret the things you do out of anger. In the end, you would regret the words you have said to Hestia and you would apologize to her. You would also wish you have not destroyed these things, especially this." He glanced back to the item.

"Perhaps I have wanted it to happen. Perhaps it **was** my intention to destroy it." she was unimpressed by his words.

"Was it?" he asked, a small smile appearing when she looked away, indicating she had not. "You know, I still remember the last time when you thought you had lost the casket. It was during our argument-"

"Which one?" she intervened. There had been so many.

"I do not remember, it is not of any importance. I just recall that you, like now, had thrown everything you touched in disarray. You pushed the vanity to the ground and everything inside and on this vanity flew around, some even destroyed. Days later, after you calmed down, you went back here, even though Hephaestus was still busy carrying out the repairs. You searched day after day. At first, I was confused, you never answered my question why and what you were doing. Finally, you relented and we searched for it together. Can you still remember?"

Of course, she did. How could she have forgotten the days she spent doing nothing but searching in ruins for this smalls casket and the panic she felt over the possibility of its loss.

"I know you Hera." he tried to get a hold of her, only to have her shake him off.

"But apparently not well enough to know better than to accuse me of doing things I never did." her anger over his accusations came back, with a full force.

"I already told you, it was just a small misunderstandings."

"Small misunderstanding? Are you kidding me? If each small understand would require the presence of half of Olympus, then where would we be? If this is your perception of a small misunderstanding, then I do not know what a big understanding is according to you." she ranted. "Do you have any idea, what your accusations has caused? How many people you have or possibly could have hurt during the process? How much you have hurt me? Do you know how embarrassing this is for me. I can never look into any of the married goddesses eyes again, without seeing their arrogance or even worse, their pity! This is everything, but a small misunderstanding!"

"Very well, perhaps I had understated it-" she scoffed. "nevertheless, it does not change my feelings." he took her hands.

"I am sorry." Hera was startled. She watched him in amazement, her eyes looking into his and seeing nothing but the shining sincerity.

"I know now that I was wrong when I did those things. You were right, I should have known better and I cannot express my regrets. However, I can promise you, eve though I am far from perfect, I will try to trust you more. I am sure, someday, you can be proud of me." he smiled her encouragingly. Usually, those arguments ended like this. He would express his regret, stating how sorry he was and making promises of a better future. She was always tempted into believing him, though the voice, a loud and clear voice, inside of her told her that nothing would change. And now, with those honest eyes, she knew she had no strength to believe him anymore.

"Sometimes," she said slowly, taking her hand from his. "promises are not enough and now, we have reached a point, where all the trust and faith are used up and promises don't mean anything anymore."

"But I promise-" she shook her head.

"Look around you, Zeus." he flinched at the coldness of her voice. "What do you see?"

"Human say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. When looking through the window, you see what is inside. What do you think are people's thought when looking into out bedroom? The place that should be our home, our sanctuary?"

"We can clean it up." she laughed bitterly.

"Do you know what I think? What I have thought for so many times? **What is going on? **What is this mess? Had it been really us? And thinking back, the answer I have is: yet. This," she looked around the room, "is who we are. This mess is the mess our relationship has become." she laughed again.

"Every mess can be fixed." he continued on.

"This is what we do every time it gets messy. We try to clean it up, where is the use in it, when after a time it reaches the same point again? Over and over again? People should learn from their mistake, they should get scarred of the mess and warn themselves to never return to this point, because they do not want another mess like this. But not we. Not we..." He remained silent.

"And now, I cannot help but wonder, where is the use in it? Where is the use in it?" She looked so immensely tired in that moment, as she closed her eyes and leant back to the wall. Zeus watched her, as she slowly slid down to the floor, it was so fast, and yet, his eyes had memorized every second as she draw nearer to the floor. It was like his eyes were glued to her sight, his subconscious already knowing what would follow thereafter.

"I have enough of this." she repeated the voice he had heard before, however it is only now that he realize the true meaning behind them.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you even asking. I have already told you. I want a divorce."

"You cannot divorce from me!" he shouted at her. Surprisingly, despite the volume he spoke his words in, it felt like small whispers, barely audible and without any effect. "You are my wife, the queen of this realm, with me as the king. What would it mean if we were to divorce? What kind of image would it give?"

"I do not know nor do I care. You have told me thousand of times that you are capable of handling affairs better than me, and even more times you have told me how worthless I would be without you. This is your chance to prove it." she smiled.

"You know that I did not mean it. I said them out of anger."

"Do I?" she wondered.

"Hera," he kneed in front of her. "I am sorry for saying those things. I never meant them, so please, don't do this. Besides, it is impossible to-"

"Before I departed from Hades, I sent Iris to the Fates. They would soon arrive here."

"The Fates..."

"They should be able to cut the bond we share. I guess it would hurt a little bit, but with this, we would be free from each other." It was Zeus, who had came up with this idea. Before they married, he wanted to convince her of their marriage. He wanted to show her his sincerity, of how devoted he was into their marriage. And so, he called upon the Fates, and it was them, who created forever binding bond between them. So that they would forever be tied, even after death. It gave the word _forever_ a whole new meaning.

Hera knew that her words were wrong. Their marriage, their bond was much stronger than anyone else's. He had wanted their bond to be created stronger and thicker, of course he had never expected the bond to be cut.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, relationships are like glasses. It is better to leave them broken, than hurt yourself by trying to put the pieces back together.<p>

* * *

><p>She glanced at him. He was visibly shaking.<p>

"Zeus."

"Don't!" he looked angrily at her. "How could you do this? How can you do this decision, without consulting me? Am I not your husband? The one, in whose arms you should seek solace and comfort? The one, you tell all your secrets?"

"It takes two, Zeus!" she replied, this time in a firmer, more determined voice. "You are saying all this to me now, or rather, throwing these things into my face. But tell me, are you not the one, who has taught me differently? Were it not you, who had showed me that sometimes, decisions must not be based on the consent of both people? Where were you, where were those words, during each of our arguments? And where were you, when I was standing alone in front of the world, hurt by so many and yet, having to put on a brave face, for the sake of being your wife?" This was the first time that when she poured out her heart to him, that she did not raise her voice to him. Instead, this time, she was calm, she was quiet and so terribly tired. "When my tears fell, you merely crossed your arms..." How many times had she seen this image? She had lost counts during the centuries, and yet, the pain was as intense as the first time. She wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Is it some kind of revenge then? Do you want to make me suffer the way you did?"

"Is that all you can think of? I have just announced that I want to be divorced from you and yet, all you care about is how you are feeling."

Whenever he had remained silent during their argument, she felt a sense of satisfactions. It showed her that she was right and that he **knew** she was right. It made her feel more superior. But in those small moments, when she knew she was right and still hoped that she was wrong, it almost hurt to realize how deafening silence could be.

She almost laughed.

"Human say that sometimes, love is not enough, but in our case, it cannot be even said that it was in any way relevant."

"It is because you lack of faith." he accused her. She looked at him.

"Perhaps you are right. I cannot bring myself to believe in a future of a relationship, which has went downhill from the very beginning and has reached a point, where love is no factor anymore."

"Love is only not enough when you don't **love** enough." he continued accusing her, hoping his words would cause anger to arise in her so she will not see the insecurity of his.

"Love is being able to let go and to set free, when time is right. It is about wanting the other person to be happy. If I have loved you right, if we have loved each other right, then we would have never went so far as to this day, you would have never cheated on me, remaining faithful as Hades is to Persephone and I would have let you go, as Themis has done with you."

"We never loved each other too less!" He knew he was fighting a losing battle, for no matter how convinced he was of his opinion, she always found better ways to invalidate them.

_But perhaps too much?_

"This is not love, this is madness!" she shouted back at him, frustrated at his inability to comprehend what she was trying to convey the whole time."So that's it, huh? You don't love me anymore?" she heard him ask her with a hurt voice.

"It's not a question of love, Zeus." she sighed, feeling tired of their conversation, which seemed to not have moved forward nor past. "Because our love has never changed." For a moment, she saw a glimmer of hope appear in his eyes.

"Then, what is the reason for you to stay away?" he asked.

"Life." she replied in an instant, wasting no time thinking.

"What is that supposed to mean again?"

"It means, what I had said. Life keeps getting in our way. Please, don't deny it. You see it as well as I do, you feel it as much as me, you are only not seeing it the way I do. And I am not sure, whether I want to fight against it anymore." she admitted.

"Who are we trying to fool, Zeus?" she asked. "Everyone knew we were going to end like this, they knew from the very beginning that this was how we are going to end. We were fools, for believing that it would be different. Or maybe, it was only me, who was foolish. You seemed to have the clear ideas what our marriage was supposed to be. Perhaps, I have always known we would come to this and merely closed my eyes from the truth. Either way, today, I see the truth clearer than before, that might be the only advantage..."

"Stop talking such nonsense!" he berated her, but she heard the hidden panic in his voice.

"It is not nonsense" she chided him gently. "It is the truth, the one thing you are denying the way I have done for years. The only difference is that today, I am wiser. Zeus," she took his hand into hers. "Today, let me be the bigger one, the one, who will set everything alright. "

"No, I refuse!" he shouted.

"Don't make it harder than it already is! Tell me, are you not tired of being misunderstood? Because I am." she told him, her eyes shining with sincerity. "So, please, is it not better to stop walking the path, which is only leading us to destruction and turn around walk away, as long as we still have the chance to avoid any more unnecessary pain. Why prolong the ending, when it is already set? Why do we not just end this, as long as we still have the chance to hold on to something that was good, before it goes even more downhill and we part with tears and sorrow."

"There is no guarantee that it will end up like this. If we decide to work it out, maybe we can-"

"Stop it!" she said. "Do not say things like these. Believe me, when I tell you that I have heard them a thousand times in my own voice, trying to convince myself of the impossible and you would not believe how many times I have acted after them and yet, here we are and nothing has worked out. For the truth is that nothing can save us. We are too close at the edge to, it is too late. We can even hear the countdown."

He remained unmoved.

"Zeus." she whispered.

"Don't make it harder than it is." she repeated once again, having seen the perhaps moved, yet unwavering determination behind his eyes. She knew that he had not changed his mind. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"It does not have to be hard..." he told her gently. "We don't have to hurt each other." She shook her head and closed her eyes. Why could he not understand? She withdrew from him.

"I mean it. Where is the use to it? I don't see it, I cannot understand it. I only see that it hurts you, as much as I do." Does it?"We don't have to end this." he said, grabbing her hand, like she had done with his, only that his grip was much stronger than hers had been. "We don't have to go separate ways, nor do we have to inflict on each other any unwanted hurt. We can try-" He continued to hold her in a tight grip. He could not let her go! He could not lose her.

"We have tried many times and look where we are!" she made a long-winded gesture, underlining her speech. "We are nowhere different from where we started, perhaps even worse. I feel as though instead of moving forward, we are taking more and more steps backwards. This is not how it was supposed to be." she looked away, feeling the well-known disappointment and hurt over again. She took a deep breath, trying to reign control over herself again.

"No, this was not how it was supposed to be, but Hera-" she opened her eyes again, looking directly into his eyes and thus seeing the sincerity and desperation in his eyes. "I have seen reason. I can understand your feelings." Can he? "I know the blame lies on me, partly, mostly." She blinked, wondering whether this was a dream. The genuineness, which shone brightly in his eyes, reaching and almost warming up her heart and the words, the admission of his guilt, of his blame in their failed marriage.

"But I also know that we can work on this together. We can make it through! I know we can! You and me against the world, do you remember?" he smiled so brightly at her. "I love you." he whispered, caressing her with one hand, while holding on to the other. Hera closed her eyes.

"I promise you, I will make this work. I will try my best, I will give my greatest effort in making it work. I promise you, it **will** work! I won't hurt you again." He put his fingers on her chin, making her look into his eyes.

The way he smiled so brightly at her and how he looked at her, so hopeful and so sincere...

Memories of the past washed over her, as she remembered how it had only taken one small sign of regret in his eyes or a quiet and sometimes even dishonest sorry of his could make her anger disappear into thin air and how one smile of his could drive away all thoughts from her mind and make her knees grow weak. And she wondered, how it could be that now, when he was almost at his knees in front of her, begging her to stay with him and making all kind of promises she had prayed for silently, afraid of voicing them out for being too foolish and too hopeful and professing love confessions that were beyond anything she had ever dreamed of, she did not care.

"The fuels are already lit." she merely said. "I cannot remember what had caused the first domino to fall, I only know that a process has begun and we cannot stop it anymore. It is already too late." He tightened his hold.

"Nothing is too late. We control time, if we-" Why could she not understand?

"No, we don't." she sighed.

"Why are you giving up on us so easily? Why are you not fighting for what we have? Don't you care at all?" he accused her, feeling the desperation in him grow from seeing her own determination and unchanging attitude in this matter. The way she talked, the way she held her head and looking into her eyes, how final it all appeared.

"I am doing this, because I care!" she shouted. Out of everyone, it was her, who cared the most. Did she appear to not care? Was it not her, who had always tried to keep their relationship together and who tried to cover each crack in their marriage. She had always tried to make their relationship work! Not him! He, out of everyone, had no right to accuse her of such things.

"Then why-"

"I don't want us to hate each other." The tears she had tried to hide so desperately were now trying to get out of their prison and she could do nothing but cover her face with her hands, as she sunk down to the floor, feeling all of her energy disappearing from her and leaving her drained and empty inside.

"It does not have to end like this. We can fight until the end." Zeus went down to his knees, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her. "_We_ will never end like this. We are Zeus and Hera. We love each other, don't we."

"Don't make a fool out of yourself." she whispered with a broken voice and pushed him softly from away from her, as much as he allowed to. "Look at where we are. Look at how we are. Do you not find it pathetic? For us to be in such a state? It is the end" she questioned him.

"When the wheel of destiny has his its lowest point, it can only go up." She laughed at his words.

"This is all that you have to say?" she chuckled bitterly, making it hard for him to say if she was crying or laughing. "I have once promised myself, when I was still young, that when I get older, when I get married, that I will never, never in my life, end up like this. Loving a man, who is able to love anyone else besides himself and being caught up in an one-sided relationship. I never wanted to be a woman, who pined for a man, who did not appreciate her, who had already left in all, but law and bed. Don't you see how unhealthy this relationship is?" He watched her with a blank face, almost the way she looked at him with emotionless eyes. She looked unusually pale, so fragile, almost as though she was going to break any minute and the only thing that proved that she was no porcelain doll were the tears drawing water lines on her skin.

He held his hand up to her eyes, wiping on tear away, before it was able to drop onto the floor. Suddenly, something she had not expected, she found herself in his embrace, her head resting on his broad chest and feeling his strong arms holding her in a tight grip.

"I am sorry." she heard him whisper. He was never aware of what he was putting her through. He thought he knew that he was hurting, but somehow, with her speaking it so openly and with so much pain laced in her voice and when she looked to him, with the broken look in her eyes, it made it clear to him that somehow he had tried to push that thought away as much as possible and that now, it was impossible for him to do so. "I am so sorry."

He closed his eyes, letting his own tears fall, not caring if she thought he was weak. He knew that he was about to lose her and he knew, as each second passed, that the end was drawing nearer, that while his resolve grew weaker, her desire to leave him was getting stronger. And it killed him.

"I am so tired." she whispered into his chest.

"I know." he buried his face in her hair. "I know."

Just as he knew that the only thing he could do now was crying.

* * *

><p>Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be.<br>- Anon


	14. Changes to Blame

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

(Important note:)

**Yeah I know it has been quite a long time since I have updated this story and yeah to confirm, I have not given up on this nor is it put on hiatus... not yet. The thing is, if I speak frankly, that I lack of passion for this story. The whole time, my one inspiration and the goal was for me to finally be able to update the last chapter, because, well, this was my favorite chapter of all and I am quite proud of it, unjust of not, I don't know, but now that I have finally done it, I don't really know where this story is takings its turns to.** **Well I am still deciding so...**

And maybe it can this chapter is not... well at least in my opinion, as ... lets say direct or detailed as the others. Well, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Zeus always had it easy.<p>

He was always the chosen one, the one who got everything either dropped into his lap or handed on a silver platter.

When he was born, his mother finally decided to stand up and do her job as a mother justice by rescuing the sixth baby and thereby giving him the role of the rescuer of their family, freeing his siblings and along with this, the role of the leader. In other words, he **was** born to be King. Whether he was fit to be one, was a different question. And thanks to his birthright, destined to reign over the all forces of the world, he was practically granted everything.

There were no limits to him.

In wealth, in respect, in power, if it weren't just for those damned Fates, and especially in his will. He could have everything he wanted and get away with anything, for apart from the Fates, there were no restriction for him.

Any parent or any kind of authorial rearing person would now, at this point, have their alarm bells ringing as loud as a church-bell on a holiday. For it is obvious that Zeus has gotten all he needed to be grow into a spoilt, unconcerned and uncaring, when it comes to consequences, and thoughtless man, with no idea what the value of responsibility actually means.

And of course, this is exactly the man he turns out to be.

Having everything and everyone bide to his will, having all his wishes and desires, especially desires, read from his lips and no one having enough bravery and too much respect, and perhaps at some point fear, to defy him, there was no other way for him to grow spoilt and arrogant.

Just like he never learned the value of responsibility, he never learned life's lesson of loss.

Until now.

* * *

><p><em>Life doesn't hurt until you have time to yourself to think about how things have changed, <em>

* * *

><p><em>Things have changed.<em> Or they were about to change.

Themis remembered the words Harmonia had told her during one of those annual visits she paid her. Was there some reason why they suddenly came to her mind? She clearly remembered to have pushed those words away, casting them off as fiction of Harmonia's vivid imagination or maybe it was just her too romantic and at the same time naive faith that Hera and Zeus' separation this time would be different than any others.

And Themis, who prided herself for her realistic mind, never doubted that when their reunion was concerned. So what if they took longer than what is usual to reconcile? They had always found one way or another to go back to each other again. But this time, after having witnessed the scene unfold in front of her eyes, after having heard what the Lady Hera said and seen the fire and in there the hidden sorrow, she could no longer disregard Hera's finality anymore.

"It is weird." she whispered.

"Pardon?" Alitheia looked at her in question.

"Well, after such a long time, after having spent so many years together, I had somehow abandoned the thought of them ever separating." she folded her hands in her lap. "I ... was always aware of the special bond they shared, it was something unlike the other relationships they have shared before." she smiled bitterly.

"But still, there was another part of me, and it was not little, that believed their relationship to possess an expiration day, as any other relationship Zeus had had before. But as time passed, with each argument that rose, and each with a greater potential of them leaving each other, it ended with a heartfelt reunion and they loved each other as before. Perhaps not as much as at the beginning, but it was love nonetheless..."

"And you wonder what exactly changed?" Hermes interjected with a smirk.

"I wonder what is different this time."

"Perhaps I am not the most suitable partner for you to discuss this, I am not in a relationship or ever had the experience to amplify this further neither am I a goddess of guardian of a respective aspect that can offer you the explanation." Alitheia replied.

"I do not always have to talk to the respective god or goddess." Themis assured her. "Sometimes, all I need is an honest opinion. Besides it would be so boring if the topic is only varied so far."

"And do not forget the fact that do not even have the right answer. I doubt you can converse with Aphrodite about the true depth of feelings, let alone love." Hermes slandered.

"You are pretty mean to your sister." she commented.

"Half," he corrected and shrugged. "It is not as though I am the only one of this opinion. I am pretty sure that there are plenty outside and not only on Olympus, who have the same opinion as me."

"Since you have such a pointed opinion of everything, why do you not share what you are thinking about this. After all, I am pretty sure that this is the only reason you are here." Themis offered, aware of Hermes proclivity for gossiping.

"Well, since requested so nicely, Themis, I would not be so rude to reject you. On the contrary to you, this did not come as a surprise to me." he bragged, having only waited for her to give him the start signal. "This turn of event was only a matter of time. Hera is too... independent for her relationship with Zeus to last."

"Too independent..." Themis repeated his words. Indeed, Hermes brought an interesting thought up.

"She always knew, who she was. She never doubted herself and even if, her pride prevented her from acknowledging it and the most important thing is, she never depended on anyone. In her world, it was only her and herself, no one else, not Zeus, not Hestia, no one. If the moment came, when the decisions she made and the way she lived did not satisfy, no, that is the wrong word, when she can no longer accept it, she would not do it. Because she does not do things on other's accord." Hermes mused. "And consequently, or in addition, whatever you deem fit, Zeus can only build a working relationship with a woman, who depends on him. Any other way would not work. Whether he would be satisfied or happy, is a whole different matter."

Themis hated that he was right.

"Where is Alitheia?" Hermes asked out of the blue. Themis looked around, realizing that her friend was not where she had at last seen her.

"I think she disappeared at some point during your blab," a soft voice, much like bell of a flower in spring's breeze. "not that I can blame her, of course. I could not stand your voice, much less your foolish words. Not that anyone can."

"Iris." Hermes smiled. There is no one on Mt. Olympus, who talked more rudely of him than her other than the goddess of the rainbow. "What a pleasure seeing you." he flashed her one of his irresistible smiles, which made females go weak, not that Iris shared the opinion.

"I wish I could claim the same." she merely replied and turned to Themis. "Lady Themis." she made a small curtsey, a sign of acknowledgment and respect towards the goddess of justice.

"Iris, is there a special reason for presence?" Themis asked the personal messenger of Hera.

"No, there is none. I was merely attracted by the mention of my mistress. And I wondered, who-" her eyes turned to Hermes for a small little second. "or what was being talked about her." she explained.

"So, you admit that your curiosity is greater than the obnoxiousness you feel towards me." he smirked. "Or... that it is not great as you make everyone believe." Themis having seen and especially recognized the certain sparkle in Hermes' eyes, knew it was better for her to take her leave. She did not care to bid her good-bye to either of them, knowing that neither would notice it.

"You are so arrogant."

"Can you not come up with something better. For someone as talented as you with..." _with what?_ He raised his hands to cup her face, his fingers gently trailing the lines of her lips. "words... I would have expected better."

"You know what would be better? If you take away your hands from my body, before you seriously get hurt." she threatened him.

"What is your real reason for coming here?" he asked her, his voice turning serious.

"If you had listened to me, then you would know. I just cannot stand by and let you gossip about her, as you like, instead of showing her the respect that is due to her. Particularly by someone like you." she spat.

"So you say that Hera-"

"Don't talk about her like you know her." she warned him. Hermes stopped, seeing or more like indulging in the fire that blazed behind her beautifully sea green eyes.

"Still so loyal and as protective of your beloved mistress as ever, I see." he joked.

"And especially don't talk like you know me."

But he did know her. Perhaps better than her husband did.

Not that he would ever say those words to her. Of course, he allowed himself to joke, tease and sometimes even make fun of her, but all those fun had their limits and their interactions had theirs as well. Her husband and so many other things that threatened to remind them of their positions or their past position and of which he could not recall, because there were just too many of them, were the forbidden topics. At least to him.

"So, if you did not like what I said, then why do you not deliver me, what you deem as the right explanation." he offered her.

"Whatever she decides is her matter. We have no place nor right to judge her motives. Besides she is not someone anyone can relate with." she spoke with a fiercely proud voice.

"But surely, you must have your _suggestions_." When she looked away, she had in her own way, confirmed his question.

"Well... I do, however, those are merely suggestions." she insisted.

"Of course and now, please enlighten me why you believe I am wrong."

"I never said you were wrong. I just think you are viewing this from the wrong point of view."

"And therefore, I am wrong."

"I would not describe Hera as independent. Perhaps she is, in some aspects, it is just not the word I would use for their relationship."

"Which other word would it be then?"

"Maybe... motherly cautious."

"Motherly... cautious..." he repeated her words.

"Yes, I know, it does sound weird, but I think that this is the perfect way to picture and explain her attitude."

"Because..."

"She is cautious towards everything, even if it does not appear so at first glance. She fears to be broken irrevocably and out of this fear, she has developed this instinct, much like a mother would towards it child. She wants to protect what,... everything that is dear to her and she would go to great lengths to ensure that. She can foretell when something is about to break and she attacks the roots before it has the chance to spread."

"Hm... I still cannot see why she would leave him. This would not be the first time it had occurred and before this, she had always returned. What is different?"

"Why does something need to have occurred. I believe that all those times before were something... meaningful. Each time it had happened was a step towards this time, because it made her realize that things cannot go on further and it had finally, as sad as it sounds, taken all the hope she had for them."

"It does sound reasonable." he agreed.

"However..." she knew him well enough to know that the tone he used when he had something to add.

"I think that there was really something special that made her turn to this drastic decision."

"And what do you think would it be?"

"More like who." he corrected her. "Hades."

"You do not believe the rumors of her partaking an affair with-"

"Not the affair, but-"

"My mistress is and had always been faithful to her husband. She would never do something as outrageous, frivolous and disgraceful as this." That was Zeus' job.

"No, she never cheated on Zeus." Not when cheating did not include her heart.

"Then what-"

"It does not matter." he said. "Besides, you did not want to gossip about her, remember."

"I was not-" she tried to defend.

"I was joking." he laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. She still looked to cute when she was hopelessly teased.

"It was not funny." again, he laughed.

"I missed you." he whispered and put his forehead on hers. She looked up to him, her brain registering that this is the first time they have touched for a long, long, time.

She reluctantly pulled away.

"Do you think he regrets it?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered without hesitation.

"It is hard to believe." she admitted.

"Why?"

"It's all his fault. He could have prevented it. Instead," she looked to her right, the direction where the master chamber of Zeus and once Hera resided. "he sulks in some corner of his room, reminiscing, wishing that things were different and hoping that it can be, when all hope is actually already lost. He mourns for what he could have changed but did not. It is pathetic." she commented.

"But he does regret it."

"It is too late for regrets. Maybe he should have thought earlier about his, before he turned everything into a mess."

"But that is what regrets are about, is it not? Realizing only later that decisions you made were the wrong ones and wishing you could have done the right? Later on, one is always smarter."

"Whatever." she replied. "It does not matter, when it is too late."

"It is only too late, when we believe it to be."

"You talk like your father So above yourself. You, out of everyone, should know the best."

"What if I do not?"

"Hermes," she sighed, partly warning and partly... "There are things much bigger than us. Something, we do not have control over, no matter how much we wish it was different. We have to accept it or else, we are going to be crushed when the truth drowns us."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her and stepped near her. "There is nothing bigger than us."

"Indeed, you are much like your father. Such a smooth-talker." she freed her hand from his grip. "This is not the first time I have heard this, from you and your father." He did not know why, but in that moment, he hated it when she compared him with his father. It usually never did, but now, today...

"But that changes nothing that he regrets it." he insisted.

"Why are you so sure that he regrets it? How can you be so assured, when not even she is?"

"Hera is no man, she would not understand."

"Are you trying to blame this on such chauvinistic bases."

"This has nothing to do with sexist comments. Instead, you should feel complimented, even blessed for being a woman."

"And why so?"

"Because women are never wrong." he answered. "Or at least they think so. Most of the times, they are... intelligent, smart, always knowing the right thing to do and this leaves us men in a pretty bad shape, because it means that it is almost expected of us to make mistakes and in the end, we are the one battered on the grounds, because no matter how broken a woman is, she is at least strong enough to stand up again and move on with her life, perhaps even finding a man, not as stupid as a the rest of his gender, an exception under many, who can make her happy." he paused and looked at her. "And the men are left on the ground. They cannot stand up, the weight on their shoulders, the questions of what could have been and the knowledge of the blame just too heavy for us"

"You are making this whole thing up." Iris replied after a while of silence.

"How can you be sure?"

"How can _you_ be sure?" she looked into his eyes. "You were never sure of anything." she remembered it well. They both did.

"People change, right."

"Yes, but we are not _some_ people. We are divine. We do **not** change."

"Would it hurt for you to admit, just once, that I may be right?" he asked her and in his eyes there shone something that almost made her pity him. But she could not. She refused to. She remembered his question and without hesitation, she replied him.

"Yes." she breathed. "Yes, I think it would."

It was so sudden that she could not even register herself saying it, before she noticed the betrayal on his face.

* * *

><p><em>who you've lost along the way, <em>

* * *

><p>It sounded like there had been nothing but bad memories between them.<p>

That was not true, Hera thought, as she gazed down to the earth, her eyes skipping over various couples. They had been like any other couple, if one decided to overlook the magnitude the consequences of their arguments carried which should preferably stayed unmentioned and the megalomania they, he more than her, possessed. At the beginning of their love affair, when she finally relented to his courting after many promises, they had been happy.

Oh, she remembered how much. It was so different from the gloomy and yet naively innocent feelings she felt towards Hades. It was easy... _easier _and, if she tried to recall the memories of it, she could still feel the giddy feeling his encounters with her had evoked, the tingle on her skin whenever he touched her and the floating she had sworn she was doing whenever he was with her.

And for him, it was not different.

If he recalled the earlier and easier times of their relationship, he saw, felt, nothing but light. For him, as well, it was nothing but pure happiness and just like her, those feelings could not be compared with anything else he had felt before and on the contrary to her, he had much more experiences on the matter of love than she did. He remembered how easy it had been for her to distract him, from his worries and thoughts. With her, everything seemed so easy and bright. She had been so innocent back then, _their_ relationship was.

And she had been beyond beautiful.

The twinkle in her eyes, usually mixed with mischief, the happiness and the light that surrounded her as though they were a part of her and the gentle touch of hers had been beyond comparison. Those were things he had never seen, experienced with another woman. And most of all, the love that he felt from her, knowing that it was merely purely her and her alone, who loved him for who he was and no one else.

They had been so happy.

He wanted to wonder where they had gone wrong, if only he did not know the answer. But alas, he knew, and no matter how much he wanted to blame her, wished it was different and hoped that maybe it was not completely his fault, it was. Yeah, sure, one could argue that Hera was partly to blame, if only she had stood up earlier, if only and so on, but somehow, Zeus could not bring himself to fault her. Not if he remembered the sad and broken look in her eyes and along with the memory, the piercing in the vicinity of his heart.

_"Zeus?" she called out with a gentle voice, barely a whisper. It surprised him. He had not heard her say his name in such a manner for a long time. It almost felt weird. It didn't matter, he decided. _

_"What is it?" he grunted. Why did he sound to annoyed? He wondered himself. _

_"Well," she continued on, accepting that he had not spared her a glance to look at her face. "I know how tired and stressed you are recently" not to mention that they had rarely seen each other during those months. "and I thought it would not be such a bad idea if, now that things are calming down, we spend some time together, alone, so that we can-"_

_"This is a great idea." he agreed, feeling elated at the thought of spending some time with her, especially alone. He had to admit- Oh no, now that he remembers... "But there are still a few matters, urgent ones that needed to be dealt with ... urgently..." Did she buy it? "There are ... really important and it is necessary-"_

_"Cannot Athena undertake this?" Hera asked so innocently that only a liar, as skilled as herself, would have been able to detect it. _

_"Sweetheart, it is not that easy to give her my duties. What will people think? And besides, she is still delicately young and she needs to-"_

_"You had no qualms about letting her do your job before." she backfired so fast and in a spiteful tone that left him speechless. That and the fact that he could not argue. _

_"You know what, forget it, it was silly of me." she added, excusing herself for her thoughts. "I understand if you have different ... **matters** to attend to." _

_"I knew you would understand it." he went up and kissed her cheek. "It is very important to me." _

_She could see that._

_"Maybe, if I am done with this, we could still probably have our time. Maybe next year, I heard that there will be-"_

_"You should hurry up and go to your important meeting or whatever your are doing. I am sure that you will need all the time you have." she pushed him from her. Gently. "You should not think of me, when you are... doing this important matter." _

_"You do not believe me." he accused her, but what could she say? _

_"But I do believe you." she smiled. "It is not hard for me to believe that there are other... different... more important things you want to do instead of spending time with your... me." she was still smiling. _

_"Hera..."_

_"You can leave now."_

_"Are you throwing me out of our chamber?" he asked _

_"Just go!" _

_"Hera-" She pushed him towards the door with all her might, all the time facing the ground, and when he was finally standing right in front of the door, she turned around. He was facing her and suddenly, the thought of leaving her, compared to the beginning of their conversation, when he had opted to not rather spend time with her, did not seem to be such a good idea. He reached out his hand to her shoulder-_

_"Don't." she told him. _

_But it was too late to do anything. It would not be a good idea to change his choice now, for one, he would seem weak in her eyes and for second, most importantly, more than making her happy, it would make her doubt his words, if he suddenly claimed that it can be delayed or whatever. And so,_

_"Maybe next year..." he replied indecorously. _

* * *

><p>and how much of it is your fault. - unknown<p>

* * *

><p>So, what do you think of Iris and Hermes? And especially who is right.<p> 


	15. Beloved Mother

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

The hardest thing about growing up is that you have to do what is right for you even if it means breaking someone's heart. Including your own.

* * *

><p>As is the mother, so is her daughter. Ezekiel 16:4<p>

* * *

><p>She had had a lot of children, whom all were raised by her. She loved her children and hoped that they knew and felt it during their childhood. And just like any other mother, the only she ever wanted for their children was for them to be happy and lead a beautiful and never stop growing and learning on in their path. However, she realistically knew that in order for them to grow, they have to endure hardships and she was fine by that. But there was always a line, just like any women can endure that much. And for a while she had suspected, which was obviously confirmed recently, that her beloved daughter had finally reached this certain limit.<p>

It was only through her last talk with Amphititre that she learned of the recent event. Her daughter had complained was yet again complaining about her husband's behavior and slipped Hera's and Zeus' current relationship status. To say she was surprised and even more furious was an understatement. But which mother would not be enraged to learn that the daughter had separated from her husband even if it had been only one year. And if it had not been Hades - although again, it was another point, which irked her, she would come to it at a later time- who had informed her of Hera's abduction, like she called it, she was sure she would have never learned this until all was said and done.

But in the end, she sighed, despite how angry she was at her daughter, the most important thing was to be there for her and lend her the support she was sure that those spoiled pathetic brats of Olympians had deprived her from. If only she had any idea where to find her...

"Iris." she called her daughter's personal messenger. Surely, she would know where to find her. "Do you know where I can-" she stopped in the mid-sentence when she noticed the goddess' appearance. Her hair was dishelved and deranged - and she scarcely believed that the wind was to blame -, her cheeks were burning a bright red and she seemed to be out of breath.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Iris inquired, trying to speak as composed as she usually did.

Tethys watched her lips move and for a second, she was dared to speak out what was in her mind, however, she pulled herself together.

"Indeed, I ... wanted to ask whether you know about my daughter's whereabouts." she smiled benevolently.

"I am sorry. I cannot."

"You do not want to or you cannot."

"I cannot." she repeated.

"You do not know?" she pressed. But who could blame her with the short answers Iris was giving her.

"Yes."

"I see." Apparently, whatever had passed before she came here, had unsettled her so much that she was not in the right state of mind to give her proper answer. Tethys eyed her, who was still standing there trying to appear as usual, unmoving and calm, which, due to her shortness of breath.

"You can go now." she said.

"Thank you." Well, at least she kept her manners... or not. This was surely something she would have to discuss, with her daughter... perhaps, ... after her marital status in question, her well-being, emotionally and perhaps even physically and of course Hades and then, if she had survived this whole ordeal...

* * *

><p>Men are what their mothers made them. Ralph Waldo Emerson<p>

* * *

><p>When Rhea stepped into the chamber, she could only think of how wrong everything was. Everything was lying scattered around the floor, there were furnitures at places they were not and never supposed to be and most of all, for a mother, the sight of her son, sitting on the ground.<p>

Everything was indeed in disarray.

She sighed and tip-toed her way through various objects on the floor, as she tried to near him. When she did, she sat down next to him. He, however, never voiced anything nor did he gave her any indication to have recognized her presence. Instead he was still starring, intensely passive, at the ground, probably much like he had done so when she entered the room or even since she had left.

"How are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

"I am fine mother."

"Zeus-"

"I am fine." When she opened her mouth, it was like he had predicted her action and cut her, before she had the chance to do anything. "Look, can you just leave me alone?"

"I am only trying to help you." she explained, defending herself.

"I do not need your help." he insisted. "And if by any chance, you want to help me, then leave this room. Leave **me** alone! And especially Hera. We are doing fine without you!"

"Really, for this was not the impression I had. Zeus, you cannot deny the problems you have in your marriage. But do not worry, I am here to help you." Oh how he just wanted to put his hand over her mouth, so she would stop speaking. Her voice was irking him, making him feel aggressive and in addition with his anger, he could barely control it. But towards his mother, he would try. Even though it was so tempting to just shout into her face that despite the problems they may have, they would still be better off without her. "I know, the situation is very dire. But I repeat, there is nothing for you to worry about. Hera loves you. Her reaction was merely affected and fueled by her anger and you should know of all the things that people say in their blinded anger. She does not mean anything and if you talked to her, or even better, if I talked to her, everything will turn out fine." She assured him, or herself. He was not quite sure about that.

"What makes you think that she will ... listen to you." Or why she would change her opinion in the first place at all.

"Because I am her mother, that's why. Silly boy, why are you asking such stupid question." she smiled and ruffled his hair, much like a mother would do to her infant child. Zeus took her hand from his hair. It was getting old. **He** was getting old-

"You should leave now." was the only thing he said to her.

"Now you are starting this nonsense again. It is okay to ask help from your mother." she insisted.

He gritted his teeth.

"I do not need your help."

"My dear, I know you are confused now or you are a bit too proud." She smiled understandingly, he had always been too proud for his own good when he was a child. Not that it irked her or something. No, not at all. After all, he was a god, even one destined to reign over all the others. For someone like him, pride would never hurt. "But I can and will always help you, like a mother should."

And the saddest thing of it all was that she truly believed it.

"Can you not for a fucking minute, just be silent. I don't want your help, nor do I want you to be here at all! Just leave me alone!"

"Listen, I know you are upset about this recent affair, but this is no reason to scream at me like this, as if this was my fault. Besides, I do not even see why you are so upset. Like I had already told you, Hera would calm herself down and nothing-"

"Don't you dare to speak this out, woman!" Thunders struck as Zeus stood up, his stance strong and proud, his frame shaking lightly.

"Don't speak to me like that." she spoke back, her voice and demeanor like that of a hurt mother, a role she was never supposed to be given nor would she ever do it justice.

"I have heard enough of your nonsense and do not dare to speak another word, which would further downplay my wife's word than what is actual. The only one, whose words cannot be trusted are yours and so, before you continue to cause more damage than you had already done, do us all a favor and just leave!"

* * *

><p>This rock was more lonely than an island on a vast ocean, so much smaller, much more abandoned. It did not have a purpose to live for, like an island who had living being to call it their own and to provide for. The rock had no one and yet, it stood among the mighty waves, strong and unyielding, crashing everyday, with no stop against its surface and it survived.<p>

She wondered why.

She wondered how.

"Hera!" She flinched. The all too familiar voice had called her out of her thoughts.

"Mother." she spoke, as though to remind her who this person standing in front of her was. "What are you doing here? Is there anything you need?" she asked in her all too formal tone. But instead of receiving an answer nor the time to react, she felt two arms engulf her in a tight and warm hug, the very one she had been deprived for far too long and only now, she realized how much she had actually missed, craved and tried to deny for.

"Mother." she closed her eyes and enjoyed the small moment of peace, when she whispered the name, knowing there was no place she would rather be in the moment nor actually could. This was the only person, who could offer this to her. Her mother.

"Thank you." And again, instead of answering to her daughter, she merely tightened her hug. She had always been more the physical type, the one, who preferred to show her affections through her actions than words.

"I love you."

"I have missed you." Hera admitted. She felt her mother push her away, though only to an arm's length, in order to look into her eyes.

"Why have you not told me? Do you know how worried I had been when your sister informed, or more like, slipped this information?" she asked.

"I am really sorry." Hera smiled apologetically. "It was not my intention to make you worry about me. This was why I never told you and father."

"Was this the only reason?"

For some reason, she had detected that it was not the real reason, or at least, not the main one.

"I was scarred. I was scarred of what or how you and father would react to this. After all, I know how much you value marriage and-"

"No matter what happens and what decisions you make, you should know that we would always be behind you and support you.

"He is a bit angry..." she trailed off.

"He is disappointed." Hera deduced. Tethys nodded her head. "I am so sorry."

"No worry, darling. I am sure, he will get over it. You know what, it would be even better if you were to visit him and speak to him personally, would it not be? We are already here, so - why exactly are you here again-?" Hera smiled. Her mother had not changed at all, she was her usual happy and overly excited and at the same time in her own way a mother figure, the best she ever had.

"It is nice here."

"Nice... such an an expressive word." she remarked in an sarcastic astonishing tone, which was able to make Hera smile for a second. However, soon, she turned away, looking far into the nothingness and yet, at everything. Tethys eyes her daughter worriedly.

"Do you think I am making the right decision?" Hera then asked. So this was, what this was all about, she thought. Tethys followed Hera's gaze, also starring into the far ocean, just with the difference to her daughter that she knew how far the ocean was, how great the seas and where its end resided.

"What is even right." she joked. "I don't think there is such a thing. The only thing that matters is whether you can live with it and as long as you think you can. This is your decision and I will always support you, no matter what, because I love and trust you. I will never judge you for the decisions you make or the possible mistakes that might come out of it." she explained.

Hera remained silent.

Tethys was now looking at her, accepting that her daughter was still occupied in her own thoughts. She put one hand on the younger goddess' shoulder, nudging her near herself. She wanted her to lean on her shoulder, that she always could. And she did. Tethys smiled and put a kiss on her temple.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Both were smiling, content in knowing that this one small moment was theirs and no matter what happens or might happen, tomorrow or maybe even in the next minute, no one could change what they shared, happy to know she was trusted and was trusted on.

"I know I am lucky to have you."

"You do know out of all my children, and you know they are not few, that you are the one I worry for the most."

"Maybe I was not ready."

"No one is." Tethys told her. "This is not a 'but' nor an 'and', it goes both way. Do not believe that it was easy for me and your father either, a marriage is always hard, it is a lot of hard work, it affords tears and blood and even more hurt on the way, but the only true thing that matters in the end is that we try."

"I have tried." Hera argued, but almost like she ignored it, Tethys continued on.

"Like I already mentioned, no one is ready for marriage, but we try to. We try to do our best, in order for us to attain the same level, to reach the high pedestal we hold our spouses on, even though perhaps they are not and we try our best to evolve. There is always this pressure and if we do not move forward, we are going to get crushed by it."

"You know, somehow it is pathetic how low I have sunk." She, the goddess of matrimony, was getting advice concerning marriage from her mother. Were she a good goddess, who fulfilled her duties like all the others in her family, then she would not have needed them.

"You are not." Tethys rebuked her gently. "You are merely lost." She had been lost for a long time, Tethys concluded, and she blamed herself for allowing it to happen. She should have intervened a long time ago and she was not sure, whether she could forgive herself nor did her husband.

"How did you and father manage to not fail your marriage."

"We understood, we never lost and we were not me and he."

"But I did all the things you told me." Hera insisted.

"No you have not." she sighed. Those were the exact words Tethys had told her on her wedding day, as an advice for her future marriage. However, in retrospect, perhaps she should have explained them, because it seemed like she misunderstood them. "Your father and I understood, we understood each other and our commitments we had to each other and we never lost sight of it, we always held it in high regard, even if it was hard to maintain at times and the most important of all, we weren't just me and him in the marriage. The moments we sealed our destinies with each other, we knew that 'me and him' and 'him and her' and whatever, everything is gone and from that moment on, it would mostly be '**we**', 'us'.

"It seems that I misunderstood it all." Hera whispered.

"You tried your best and in some aspect, you had done the right thing."

"And what might that be?" she inquired.

"You never gave up, you always tried to do your best and you **did** gave him a second change, several actually. You have **tried**." she nudged her. "A marriage is trying and never giving up. It is very much like a garden, care and nurse and treasure it and it bloom into something beautiful, however, if you are too absorbed with yourself, it will die in the end. There will come hard times, bad storms and plagues, but you must never give up just because of this and you have to pay a lot of attention to never put too much water or whatever is required for it to love and thrive."

"Are you saying I should stay and not give up?"

Or maybe she ws just hearing what she wanted to hear. Tethys smiled.

"This is, like I had already told you, not my decision to make. This is all up to you, it concerns me in no way." Hera looked away. Somehow, this talk with her mother had made her more unsure of her decision than she already was.

"I want to be happy." she said.

"And are you?"

"I have been... balanced, more than I had ever been when I was with him. It is like the clouds which had blocked my view have finally disappeared and I can see the sunlight in its truest and purest form, I feel warm and... content."

"And when you were with him...?" she chased up.

"It's... tiring. It was always a give and take, a push and pull. It was taken its toll on me, I have to push him and yet at the same time, pull. It was always pulling, pulling me, him and everyone around us and, I think, at some point, I forgot, who it was that pulled or maybe pushed and I did not know anymore, what it actually was. Somewhere along the way, I have lost it, because everything was just pulling too much, I had been tearing too much." Hera explained.

"This sounds... sad."

"But it was not always like this. There are times, a short and sometimes a large period, I had been happy. Very actually. It was almost like when we first met each other, I felt I was his world and soon, he became mine again and in those periods, there was only me and him and no one else, no third person. I think the worst was just that it was an up and down and never always. If it had been, I would have gladly accepted that." Hera closed her eyes, letting her words sink in.

"I had been really happy." she whispered and leant back. "He would always return earlier from his duties, to spend time with me, sometimes he would even skip everything and he would merely state it was because I was more important than anything else. Those humans may need him to have balance or whatever, and he may need them to be praised and worshipped, but I was more important than them, because I **was** his world." She closed her eyes, falling back into memories of when everything was great and remembered how talented he was with his words.

"Did you know that he had once wanted to pin a picture of me permanently in the firmament, because he wanted to forever materialize the beauty, because he had hoped people would look more often to the sky and remark how beautiful it is. But he had second thoughts and in the end, took the stars back again, not because he regretted it. He explained it was because he could not bear for mortals or anyone to always gaze at me, that was only reserved for him. Back then, I found it very romantic, it was cute of how possessive it was." she sighed. "But now, I am rather glad he had not done it. Now, it means so much more to me that he never put me on the same position as..." there were a lot of names she could list now, who had had the 'honor' Zeus has released her from. This thought enraged her.

"He had been indeed sweet."

"When I was a child, I wanted what you and father had. This was why I asked you, but it seems, I did not have what it took to lead a marriage." Tethys chuckled.

"It is so like you. You had always been such a ... dreamy child." Hera smiled at her mother's words.

"Are you proud of who I have become?" she asked quietly, looking silently to her mother, scarred and unsure on how she might react towards her words. She was not sure whether she could live with those words. Well, she will not kill herself over those words, sure, but she was also sure that if it was not the case and her mother would confirm her disappointment on her and the achievements, if one may call them so, then she would always be plagued by them, knowing she had failed her mother.

"It is not important. You love for yourself and for no one, therefore you cannot fail me." Tethys assured, soothing the worries she knew resided in her daughter.

"But I still want to know. Surely, you must have not have this when you envisioned my future." The Titaness took some time to chose her following words.

"Indeed, ... this is now how I had... seen the future you might have, but which mother would. I always wanted you to have a nice and good marriage and most important, a happy marriage, with a lot children and content with everything. It did not matter to me that you married Zeus out of everyone, at first I was worried, knowing his reputation, but you were old enough and I trusted your choice."

"But you had your misgivings." she looked at Hera lovingly.

"In the end, only your decision matters and whenever you wanted something, you would it. I raised you to be a confident and mature woman, who knew what was right and wrong. I wanted nothing for you other than your happiness, I may have no always succeeded in it, but at least I could teach you to attain your happiness by your own doing and in that, I never regretted something. So, listen and believe, Hera, I am proud of who you have become and life has taught you lessons, but it is your decisions that shape you and now I am looking to a mature woman, who may make mistakes every now and then, but her heart is in the right place."

Hera let those words sink in. Learning what her mother had just told her, she realized, that was all she had needed. Reassurance.

"Thank you." Hera wrapped her arms around her mother. "And I promise to visit father, whenever I have time."

"And you will never try to hide something from you again, will you?"

"Never." she promised with a struggling voice. "I really, really love you, so much." she cried.

Tethys stroked her hair. She may have grown now, but she was still her child somewhere.

Sadly, that peaceful moment was disturbed by a interruption of space and time. Both of them turned around, as they felt something powerful behind them appearing.

"What are you doing here?" Hera shrieked, as she felt Rhea transform on the rocky platform.

"Why, I am searching for you." Her eyes flashed for a short moment, when they landed on the goddess besides her daughter and whose hands she had entrusted her daughter's care in. "I see, Tethys, you are here as well." She smiled benevolently, however, both in front of her could imagine that it was nowhere meant to be benevolent or anything else close to that matter.

"But of course, I am, dear. After all, there would be no other place you could find a mother during her daughter's emotional crisis other than next to her." Tethys spoke in the overly sweet and, as Hera noticed, unusually high voice. "Although I have to admit that this was quite a tricky place for my little daughter to hide in, but luckily I know her well enough to get it through." She wrapped her arms, protectively, around Hera, to emphasize the meaning of her words. Hera could not help but smirk at her mother's behavior. It was very sweet in her opinion, and to some extent she felt that her 'mother' Rhea had deserved nothing less and she partly realized where her jealous side might come from.

"Oh well, I would have been here sooner as well, had I not been with Zeus. Dear, he is such a troublemaker – " she lamented. Hera's eyes had widened over her words. Usually, she would have felt resentment over the fact that her mother had, like she always did, chosen Zeus over her and chosen to comfort him than her, like every other sibling of Hera's, however this time she was too … anxious to hear what she had to say.

"You have seen him? How is he doing?" she questioned.

Again her eyes flashed, having realized that she had spiked her daughter's interest. However, Rhea decided to play it cool, while trying to reach her pity.

"Oh he is doing awful." She began to lament again. "Oh Hera, it was terrible. He did not want me to tell you this, but I cannot help it. Not after having seen how he looks like. It would break any mother's heart and you know, as your mother, I love the both of you far too much to let you make this mistake." Tethys rolled her eyes. "He looks terrible, awful. There are no words to describe it. He was so pale and his eyes, oh, they were void of any life. It reminds me of those dead souls I have encountered during a visit to Hades."

_It must have been once in a life time,_ Tethys thought with a sneer. She would have loved to just smack that audacious goddess that dared to call herself Hera's mother, just to see her in pain. She was not sure if stupidity could hurt the person itself, but she knew that Rhea's ignorance hurt her. Truly, it made her aggressive. And what angered her furthermore was that those words seemed to leave their effects on her beloved daughter. Exactly what she had **not** wanted.

"What a tragic story you just told us, my dear cousin. However, I believe there is a way to call this cosmic cause, if only I could remember… Oh right. I think it was karma, was it not, Hera?" Truthfully it was not her intention to talk bad about Zeus, she even pitied him to some extent, however what she did not like was Rhea's manipulating way and her attempts to kit her children back together, When she actually she try to support the beloved Hera in order for her to grow and learn her lessons, so what if she hurt other during this process.

"I am sorry that he is hurt." Hera chose her words slowly, but also carefully. Rhea smiled brightly, believing to have won. "However, I still believe that this is the best for the both of us." She still insisted and at those last words, Tethys could not help but dance her victory inside her head. She still managed to throw a insincere look of pity at Rhea.

When Hera turned around, Tethys managed to nod consolingly, to confirm her without words that, may it be harsh, it was the right decision. In the blink of an eye, however, the second Hera had turned her back to her mother, Hera, having only seen her mother nod for a second, before she protected herself with a wall of waters, formed by the waves around them. And somewhere, a little bit, she took notice of the bright blue light behind her. She had lived long enough with Zeus to know that it was a lightning and she knew exactly who was to blame for it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tethys asked, more like screamed, at her, after the electricity was lead to the sea, due to the compability between electricity of water. "You mad woman, have you not recognized that you could have easily hurt her?" she continued to scream.

Those words seemed to get Hera back to reality. She had been, for one second, too shocked to realize everything that was happening. The fact that Rhea had just attacked her mother, the moment she had just turned around, was perhaps a little bit too much for her fragile mind, considering that she had just declared the end of her marriage was more than a stressful thing for her. But now that Tethys have mentioned it, she too agreed or realized, if her mother had not been more careful and attentive, she could have been easily hit by the thunderbolt or whatever it had been and even though she knew she could not die, it would still be painful for that injury to heal.

"This is all your fault." Rhea accused Tethys. "If it were not for you, she would be the reasonful and sensible person I raised her to be, instead of this egoistical (weib), who care a naught for what her mother thinks."

_Ouch_.

"Okay, first think, you are not her mother. I am. I was there for her, when she practiced her first magic. It was me, who taught her first spells and it was me, who listened to her whenever she needed, to whom she went when she thought she had no one to talk to and to whom she confided everything she ever worried about or doubted. I was there!" Tethys took a deep breath. "Do not dare to forget that it was you, who made me her mother."

The three of them would never forget that day. It changed their lives and this was the first time that Rhea realized that as well. The moment Rhea searched (aufsuchen) Oceanus and Tethys, in hope for them to take in her daughter, while she had decided to leave, trying to find a way to flick back her broken heart and to flee from the sorrow, caused by her husband and her children; she had sealed the fate of all three of them. Tethys would have never rejected a child, especially one as wonderfully cute and perfect as Hera had been. She had hoped, no, she knew that her daughter would be left in good hands, Oceanus and Tethys were known to treat their children well, far better than most beings in the mythical world. She had hoped that Hera would enjoy a beautiful childhood, be treated well and she did. She just never expected that by doing so, Tethys would rise above her.

"And secondly, who are you to judge what is good for her? You know nothing about her! She is not your daughter and you have absolutely no right to treat her the way you just did nor the right to talk to her like that. She does not have to listen to you. And third, do not dare to talk to her like that ever again. You don't know her. Hera is…" she halted for one moment and looked at her.

"She is one of the most beautiful things in this world and… I know it." She looked back to Rhea, this time with a determined look in her eyes. "Because there is no other person in this world, who knows her better than I do and because I was the one, who raised her. Believe me, when I say that there is no way I could be more proud of her. There is no perfect child-rearing, it is the result that matters in the end and though she still has her life ahead of her and so many more tasks to overthrow, I know that she will be able to overcome it all and be victorious in the end. She has everything that she needs. Sure, she has her bad sides as well, she is perhaps far too proud for her own good, which should hurt her more than others around her, she is very vain as well, but which goddess, especially by her caliber, would not be and oh, by everything that is holy, she has a terrible problem with her anger management, especially jealousy." The look in Tethy's eyes, the pride, the gentleness, it was almost too much for Hera.

"But, Rhea, think whatever you want, but Hera is not egoistical. If she were, she would not care for what your _beloved_ son would think or feel, she would not care… If she was the way you portrayed her, I tell you, she would have left his ass decades ago nor would she have question her decision second for second, in fear for those, who she might hurt during this process." Tethys took a deep breath.

"You do not know her and therefore, refrain from talking as though you do." Tethys whispered.

For a moment, none of the participants talked. Rhea was speechless, amazed and far too shocked to reply to Tethy's words. After some time, she opened her mouth, only to be stopped by Hera.

"Don't." she spoke. "There is something I have to say as well."

"But-"

"Don't!" Just like her mother, Hera took a deep breath, before she continued speaking.

"I was so young, when you decided to give me away." She held up her hand, for she knew that her mother had another way to describe it, but either way, it would be nothing more to her than an euphemism. "You can twist it whichever way around, but in the end it would still be the same, so do not even try to deny it. At first, I was angry, I resented you so much for your decision. I wondered, why was I not enough for you? Why could you not have kept me? And though I did not know Zeus, I knew about his destiny, as everyone liked to call it. The moment Tethys and Oceanus," it was weird, but calling them by their first name sounded stranger than calling Rhea by her first name. "told me this great story about how he triumphed over all of us, of how he was destined to reign all of us, I resented you. We all did. Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, me and I am sure, Hestia does as well, even more than any of us."

"Hera-"

"Is she not the one, who had called you here? I am sure that the real reason is actually that she wanted to see you, to show her how great she is and what a wonderful child you should be proud of she is."

"This is enough!"

"This is the truth! This is what we all think, mother!" she shrieked in a hysterical voice. "Why, what is so special about Zeus? I do love him and maybe still respect him, but we all know, that the only reason was not because it was his destiny to be King, but he was lucky that destiny chose him as the only one, to be spared from the cruel fate to be exposed, as babes, in front of our father, innocent and without any defense. You had no remorse, but why, why did you have to make him the exception? This is what we all thought, perhaps not anymore, but at some point in our lives, we did!"

Rhea was silent, as she watched her usually calm daughter break out in an almost hysterical behavior.

"I hated you for that!" This time it was her, who flinched. "I could not forgive you for that…" Hera made a break, took a deep breath to collect herself and she turned around. She watched the woman, that beautiful Titan, who had taken her in and raised her, whom she knew she could never ever repay her for what she had done. But she would never stop trying.

"But you know what…" this time, her voice was void of any anger, resentment or whatever ugly and hateful emotion, instead it sounded more (versöhnlich.)

"I forgive you." she smiled.

"Wha… Why?" In the corner of her eyes, she looked at Tethys.

"Because, if you had not been so… selfish and put your needs above mine and everyone else, if you had not chosen Zeus and more scarring, me, I would have never enjoyed such a beautiful time that was my childhood. I would have never known the joy of unconditional parental love, I would have never met those wonderful people, I know I am lucky to call my parents. Even worse would be the thought of me, being the chosen one. Perhaps I would have ended up like Zeus, (größen und machtwahnsinnig), unable to love anyone but myself."

This should have consoled Rhea, to know that she no longer possessed her daughter's anger. She was forgiven, something that not everyone was bestowed upon in their lives. She should have been happy.

So then why did she felt even worse than before, when Hera () all the anger and hate she felt for her?

"Hera, I…" She could not find the words to describe what she was feeling right now. She could not even say **what** she was feeling right now.

"You do not need to say anything." She shook her head. "It is okay. I do not even expect anything. I am just glad that I have done my part." And truly, she was happy about her decision. For the first time this day; and even though a day may appear very short in the life span of a god, it was so far the longest of her entire life, she felt free.

"I think it is time that we leave." Tethys said. Hera nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you cannot just leave, not after what you have said." Rhea proclaimed and gripped Hera's arm tightly.

"Why?" she asked. "There is nothing left to say."

"We have so much to say." Her biological mother argued.

"And what for example?"

"Hera, I bet you, just listen to me. There is a misunderstanding, you don't understand-"

"Is there a specific reason why you chose Zeus over us or at least a reason why you decided to abandon all of us?" she asked.

"No." Rhea admitted with a sigh. Hera tried to get away from her hold. "But still, you have to give me the chance to explain this to you. You don't really understand-"

" I think it is you, who do not understand it. I _don't_ care whatever explanation you will give. I forgive you, get this this in your head, Rhea. It's **over**."

Tethys eyed Hera, who was in turn watching Rhea's reaction.

She pitied her.

"Let us go." Tethys took Hera's hand and they disappeared in front of Rhea's eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay, I am verry sorry t5hat it took me so long to update, but well, let's say my internet crashed. The thing is I moved away and apparently, it takes an eternity to install the internet, telephone and whatever communication and modern devices and right now I am borrowing my cousin's. In other words, it would take some time for meto update the next chapter, but don't worry the latest date would be the 23th of July, meaning teh end of this month, or at least I hope so.<p>

I hoped you liked this chapter and I wanted to thanks for all the reviews, which I update all the time. I hoped you liked this chapter.


	16. Ending and Beginning Paths

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p><strong> Guest :<strong> I am glad you raised this subject and I can assure you, this was going to be the subject of the next chapter, however I have already hinted at the upcoming talk they are going to have and I hope you can until then. Perhaps you can even tell me what you thought about it. ;)

** Fuyutaro son:** I am sorry if there had been so many errors in my last chapter and actually, I don't have a beta, the only difference was that, since I had been in a rush, I could not give the latter a read-over ~_~', which I usually do. For that i am very sorry, I know that there are a lot of mistakes, since I do not have English my first language. However, this is chapter has been read over, a few times in fact, and i hope that this one at least it acceptable :)

**Me** (the author): Okay, I hope that the chapter is to your liking, I am aware of the fact that it as not as intense or exciting or thrilling as perhaps the others before had been, I hope so... at least..., but I did not want to rush things either and so, this is how it turned out, the longest chapter up until now...

Anyway, I hope this chapter is acceptable and for those, who desires for more excitement and drama and heartwrench, I promise you that you will meet this in the upcoming one, in which the conflicts, which are introduced in this chapter (with Persephone and Hades, Amphitrite and Poseidon perhaps, I still don't know about this one and Hera and Zeus, though i am not sure about this one either) will have its climax. If you have any ideas concerning those couples or even wishes you are welcome to express them to me and if you want to, actually i would very welcome this**_, you can even write me a few sentences or ideas or leitmotifs_**. However i cannot promise that i can use all of them, but i would still welcome it. *grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Ending and Beginning Path<strong>

* * *

><p>Some may claim that it is important how it began, but actually, what is even more important than how it began, is the way it evolves, the path it has chosen and the end of it. For example, even a love which had begun as a lie can still become the most beautiful, stable and sincere relationship, while the sweetest beginning can take its worst outcome. Perhaps the story of Romeo and Julia is the most appropriate example to convey the meaning of this.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Hera asked her mother, while she held on her mother's hand, leaving her the decision where they were heading to.<p>

"I wanted to see Amphitrite for a last time, to say good-bye, before we are heading back", she explained. Hera frowned.

"Where-? What do you mean?" Tethys turned around and starred back in question.

"Why, back home of course, darling."

"Home…" Hera repeated her mother's word. Tethys smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry my sweet daughter. From now on, you will have nothing to worry about anymore", she patted her daughter's hand. "When we are back home, your father will await you and from then you will have all the time in the world to think about what you want to do next", she assured her daughter lovingly, in the only way that only she, the only mother figure that Hera received in her childhood, was able to.

Hera nodded and let the topic be. She touched her belly, the region where she felt the tingling sensation, almost like the stroke of wings of butterflies. It was weird how the mere thought of home in connection with her parents awoke so many emotions inside her.

She looked up to Tethys again and could not help but smile. Again she was reminded how lucky she was to have a mother like her.

"What business do you have with Amphitrite?" she asked her. Perhaps she was imagining it, but she was actually very sure that the steps of her mother slowed a little bit due to her question.

"Honestly, I am not sure whether this concerns you." _Ouch_. Yeah and again she was reminded what she did not like about being raised by her. Her mother was brutally honest.

"Mother," she began, "I can see that your concerns for your daughter is something that troubles you and I can understand if you do not see it appropriate for me to know of her problems, however, as beloved as your daughter is you, as beloved she is as a sister to me."

"Hera-"

"I know what you might believe, but please, if it is as serious as you convey it to be, then I need to know it. Amphitrite is as much my sister as is Hestia. We grew up together, your daughter and thus also my sister."

"We are all related to each other." Tethys scoffed.

"But were you not the one who had taught me to not dismiss it as anyone else does in our world?" she shot back.

Tethys sighed. She knew that Hera would not leave this matter before she got her answer, she was such a stubborn child, has always been. In resignation, she gave up.

"I am worried about her, because just like the daughter in front of me," with that she fixed Hera, "she has her problems with one of the Big Threes. As you may know her marriage between her and Poseidon has not always been the best, just like you, though there are here and then a few differences, I think I can say for sure that just like you, she does not favor his behavior, for the humiliation it brought her."

Hera nodded. Yes, she had known of these problems, but to be honest, she had been to absorbed with her own failed or failing marriage to care about it.

"Has something changed?"

"I think yes and no." she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"No, because and this may be the worst, nothing between them has changed. Poseidon still carries his adulterous ways, while each conquest of his is a straw that breaks the camel's back, when it is already breaking." Tethys explained.

"I see."

"Hera, they are about to end up the way you and your beloved husband are already on and the worst… or not, anyway, Poseidon is as clueless as the day he is born and I fear that, especially after your decision has made its round, will take up the same path."

"And you do not wish for her to end up like me."

"Of course, I don't." Tethys replied in an instant. Hera halted in the middle, right after hearing what her mother said. Tethys, who now realized what she said, turned around and set up to reply.

"Oh darling, please don't take this personal, I did not mean to say them the way you interpreted them", she tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"And what exactly did you meant to say?" Hera asked, taking a step from her mother.

"Hera," the fact that her daughter retreated from her broke her heart. "Please, I assure you, it was not meant to sound so…"

"What? Condescending? Judging? Or full of blame? All that you have assured me of that you would never feel towards me and my decision?"

"It is fine dear that you are hurt, as I can relate to the reason why, however, you still have to give people the chance to be listened to." Tethys tried to soothe her daughter's anger.

"What is this again? What do you want to say?" Hera asked and narrowed her eyes, not believing that her mother accused her of not listening people out. "I can listen to people very well; I listened to a lot of people. I know how important communication is! But what's the use if nothing changes, even if you do and you will only end up where you started from? It is not my fault if something does not happen the way you want it to, not if nothing happens!"

Tethys did not reply, since she did not know how. She was just still amazed by the realization that this conversation has been long gone from its first station. It was no longer about Amphitrite, or Hera's temperamental and oversensitive senses.

"Then perhaps you should listen to yourself", she whispered, as she finally found the words she needed. This time, it was Hera, who remained silent.

"Daughter," she took Hera's hand. "You carry no blame, you have tried as much as you could, as I have told you many times before this day and just like you had said recently, it is **not** your fault." Tethys patted her hand.

"I am sorry." Hera sighed after a second. She too had realized that she had gone too far, jumped too fast on conclusions that were not justified.

"You are stressed" Tethys smiled, acted as though it was explanation enough.

"Do you still want to tell me what troubles you?"

"About your sister?" Hera nodded. Tethys sighed and carried on. "You two may have grown up together, but there is a huge difference between the two of you when it comes to the maturity. You have always been the… calm and collected one, you knew what decision to make."

Her hand went up and stroked her cheek gently.

"You were always the one that we never had to worry about, because we knew and we trusted that you could make your decision on your own. However, your sister…" Her face wrinkled and her eyes turned darker " as well intentioned and good-hearted as she was, she never truly knew what was the best for her, or actually, she did, she just never knew what the best or right thing to do was" Tethys sighed.

"I … think I can see what you mean." Her mother nodded.

"Well, while you were calm and collected, she was more like the other side of the sea, ever-changing and unstable."

"She must have inherited it from her parents." Hera smiled. It was another reminder. Actually, it was always the reminder that Amphitrite was the biological and thus a true daughter of Oceanus and Tethys.

"She was always a wild child. She was not as gentle and reasonable as you." Tethys smiled at the younger goddess. "When she married Poseidon, I thought, as much as I resented the marriage, that she might find the peace and maturity she never could attain beneath our roof."

Hera nodded. She knew that her mother was not very fond of the matrimony marriage between the God of Sea and her beloved daughter. Back then, she and Zeus had long been wedded, she guessed that her mother had seen the horror that might await her other daughter. But it was not like she had any say concerning this marriage, just like with hers. As long as one of those three wanted something, especially a female, they got it. That was the unsaid rule.

"I think that in some ways she did grow up."

"If she did, then it is merely in places that are of no importance. Hera, she may have changed her views on what was important and interesting to her, but her ways are still that as before. Too stubborn for her own good, always merely keen to get want she wants, no matter what and too prideful."

Hera felt an uncomfortable feeling rise inside her, as she realized that those were all attributes that could have been used on her as well, however, since she avoided another unnecessary argument, she kept her mouth silent.

And so, since Tethys felt like that the conversation was over, they walked in silence towards Amphitrite's home. Hera had to admit that she felt a little bit nostalgic over that. It had been a long time since she had seen her sister, with a chance to really talk to her. Whenever she visited the Olympus with her husband, the both of them kept their distance to each other, since they were aware of the fact that their spouses were not that fond of the other as they cordially displayed and would not be pleased to see their wives would get off with each other.

But that did not mean that they never talked. Whenever they got the chance, as rare as it was, they would hide in the shadows and share parts of their lives, just as they did when they were children and each time, Hera was sure of that, the both of them loved the feeling of doing so. The sneaking around, the small laughers in the shadows and sharing whatever part of yourself with the other were assuring reminiscences of a long time called childhood and it was a very beautiful time for the both of them, careless and full of serenity.

"Amphitrite, are you there?" Tethys asked. Hera realized that they were underwater now. She had grown up with Titans of the sea and was therefore granted with the ability to breathe underwater. How they did it, she did not know for sure, she had been too small to know it and when she grew older, she had other matters to care about. Like her cheating husband, her (mentally-) troubled children and her wounded pride.

"Are you sure she is here? I was very certain to have felt Poseidon's aura when-"

"Oh nothing to worry about dear, I know for a fact that Poseidon is indeed on Olympus."

"Then why are we here? Should she not be beside her husband?"

"Would you accompany your husband when you suspect him to entertain his mistress during a journey where you do not even feel like home?"

"I guess not, but-"

"She is one step away from divorcing him; do you think she would care if he would put one last notch to his board?"

If it were her and if she did not know that Zeus was now trying to win her back, because his pride was too big to let her go, then she would not want to experience it either, to wonder whether he was courting another mistress in front of her and behind her back.

"Mother, is it you?" A serenely fluent voice sounded and in the place where it came from, small and big bubbles in different shades began to collect there. Slowly, it took its form and the whole act was rounded with a dark blue light, revealing, after one blink of the eye, the goddess of the sea, spouse of Poseidon and the true mistress of the underwater-world.

"Amphitrite." Tethys smiled and swam to her daughter, whom she enveloped in a long hug. Hera watched the two of them. Tethys hair was now painted in the ocean's warm blue with strands which shone with a sea green color, whenever the Helios' beams reached underneath the watery surface. Even her usual pale complexion was now more like a light blue. And even though she did not see her sister's face completely, she had seen her many times in her youth to be able to say for sure that her sister resembled her mother like a daughter ought to. It was the same blue hair color with sea green strands, reminding the watcher of emeralds, the same light bluish complexion that can be compared with the sky; they were the sky underneath the water and they even moved the same way, with the same grace and elegance that ought to be as their duty and born right as the water world's superiority.

"I have missed you so much", she heard one of the woman say, though she was not sure which one it was. A lot of time had passed and along with the time, her youth had passed as well and in exchange, Amphitrite had gained age, though not in the negative way. She was now grown up, and each time she saw her, she resembled more and more her mother. Even their voices could barely be differentiated by outsiders. It hurt Hera to know that she had missed so much time with both of them that she could not either.

"Look, who I brought along with me." Tethys stepped back and motioned to her.

"Hera." The way she spoke that name made clear of the awe she felt at her sight. Hera smiled, nervously, though she had hoped that it was not that obvious. She was not sure if her sister would be pleased at her sight. She could imagine that she resented her for … something. There was so much that anybody could resent her for that she could not even tell the reason for sure anymore.

But before she could wallow in misery and continue to act on self-doubt, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her. In surprise, she stiffened, while she felt her Amphitrite tighten her hold around her.

"Hera" she repeated again. "I have missed you, too." Even though Hera could not see it, her younger woman was smiling. However, still in surprise, Hera's back had stiffened. A matter that Titan daughter noticed as well. Embarrassed, she unwrapped her, thinking that she had done something wrong. Yet, when she did, she was in turn stopped by Hera, whose turn it was now to hug her sister.

"I was surprised", she explained in a whisper and added, "I have missed you as well, Phi." The addressed woman felt tears rise inside her, as she heard the pet name that her older sister had always referred her with. Nostalgic memories began to rise along and with the addition of her mother, it could not be more perfect. It had been so long since the three of them were reunited.

"It is a shame that father is not here." Hera's eyes shone with accordance, for she too, shared the opinion of her adopted sister.

"It is, dear, however, let me say that your father was too… outraged by everything to come along." For one, he still claimed to be insulted by Hera's action and for two, Tethys knew that this was the real reason, he, on her advice, decided to stay away from the scene first, as neither of them knew how his wrath would turn out when he realized how his beloved daughters were being treated, or degraded as he liked to call it, by their spouses or like he preferred to say, bastards.

"Then I assume that you have reported father…"

"There is no need to, for even if he had not heard it from me, he would have it from anyone else. You know how immortals love to gossip", yes, it was true. Each of them could confirm this. Gossip was the only thing that lightened up their immortal day most of the times. "Aside from the many spies he had put inside your household."

Amphitrite grimaced.

"Then perhaps it is indeed better if he is not here." And although she said it, her mother could see her sadness. Amphitrite had always been daddy's girl.

"He loves you very much." She took her daughter's hand and patted it softly, like she always did to comfort her daughters and it had its effects. Amphitrite managed to smile. She always knew the right thing to say at the right moment.

"I know." She averted her eyes for a little second. Hera touched her arm gently. She looked up and smiled. Indeed, she had missed her older sister, especially her touches. It was terrible for her to be so near and yet so far from her, never knowing what it felt like to feel the soft and comforting touch of compassion and innocent love.

"I am glad you are here", she said and held her hand over older sister's one.

Tethys' heart warmed, finally, after such a heart-breaking day, at the sight of her two daughters united. How long had it been since she had seen the two together? It was unbelievable, especially considering the many times they had seen each other but could not be.

"I am glad to have the two of you, father here or not."

She knew that her daughters blamed it on their spouses, but what neither of them admitted was that they possessed too much pride to show the compassionate and loving side to anyone but their family members and because of their need to keep face and façade, they abandoned each other. But like an unsaid treaty, none of them complained or raised a word of it.

Their pride was one of the rare characteristics they shared.

"Tell me, are those rumors true?"

"You mean about the divorce?"

"Yes, those had spread over time, almost as fast as though it was Hermes, who sent them personally."

"I doubt that he would have the time." Tethys snorted. Both of her daughters turned around and looked at her questioningly. She set to explain. "Hera, do not believe that it was easy to find you. The first person I approached, before Hades, who was interestingly the only person who was able to give me an, as vague as it was, good answer-"

"You asked him?"

"-was Iris." Tethys finished her sentence.

"What did he say?" Amphitrite asked curiously. She never knew up until a few days ago what kind of relationship her sister had shared with the God of the Underworld, she just knew that there was something deep and special going on between them and she even suspected a romantic link, but like she said, she was never sure.

"I found Hera and that was all I wanted."

"I thought you found me by yourself." Again, Tethys snorted.

"Sure." She snorted. "There is no one in the world able to get inside your crazy head, as lovely as this crazy mind of yours is."

"Besides Hades." The sea goddess added and thus teased her older sister, which earned her a light shove in the stomach.

"Mom, just continue talking where you left off." Hera proposed, not wanting to ride on this topic.

"Well, it was quite interesting. I merely sought out your beloved messenger servant." Hera nodded, even though she was not fond of the way her mother called Iris. Beside Hestia and Amphitrite, Iris as one of the very very rare woman she could trust to have not slept with her husband. Although she was not quite sure, since she did not knew what to expect from Poseidon and his bedly perferences.

"She was in the middle of a conversation of which I could sadly not understand by the tone and volume they were speaking. Actually it is amazing to see how low they can whisper and still understand each other merely thanks to their gifts as gods of messages. Anyway, it was not even necessary what they were talking about. Their body language told me everything."

"You are speaking about Hermes and Iris?" Hera asked.

"Yes, do you in fact know something you would like to share with us?" Tethys and Amphitrite looked very curious towards her. She knew she could, but she shook her head, to the disappointment of her family members. Hera knew that she would not repay Iris loyalty by betraying her secret, even though she was not sure whether it was even true and even though she was her mistress and by de facto could demand loyalty. She had lived long enough with Zeus to know that loyalty meant nothing when your life depended on it and with Zeus, everything was life threatening.

"Well, then perhaps you would like to hear what I have to say. They stood dangerously near to each other and the way they looked at each other, how they were even able to look _into_ each other's eyes… it seemed that they knew each other deeper than the mere bond they shared due to the duty. They seemed really… near. There was something and if I did not know it better, I would have claimed that there were sparks I had not seen before for a long time."

"Mother, I hope you have merely told us. It would be dangerous to spread such things. Iris is a married woman and I know that on the contrary to many immortal and even mortal women, she intends on keeping her vow, something that she has to be credited for."

And besides, Iris was Hera's friend.

"Of course, dear. I merely told you to be more careful around Hermes. I feel that his intention towards her is very contrasting to what she wants. He might lust for her and… perhaps, by the way he looked at her, even desired her to a point where I would say that he loved her."

"Hermes loves no one." Just like this father.

"Yes, but the way he looked…"

"Love and hate are very similar, just like infatuation is a kind of love, but not is."

"You are right, daughter, however, I had already seen that look before."

"And when?" Amphitrite asked, catching her mother off-guard, since she now had to give an answer she did not want to give.

She knew that both of them would ask and she knew that they were waiting for another example to reinforce her statement, however, she was for one not sure whether they wanted to hear it nor if they would believe her if she said it.

But if she had the chance, then she would it to them like this:

It was the same look Poseidon had looked at her daughter with, when she opened the door, stepped inside the room and announced that she had relented and would marry him. It was also the same look she had seen on Zeus' face when he had asked for her daughter's hand in front of them, when he dared to eye her from the corner of his eyes, knowing or rather feeling her presence behind the curtains or the time when she walked in her diamond mounted dress of many colors, ready to enter the holy bond of matrimony with him, knowing or anticipating the time the both of them would spend in eternity with each other.

It was the same look she knew she should and would never take for granted in her husband's eyes, when they woke up next to each other and when they lay asleep in each other's arm at night.

"Just forget it." She smiled.

Tethys knew that none of her daughters were in the mood to hear it, not the one who was divorcing her husband or the one who was just about to take the same path.

Yes, it was the truth, when she said that she liked neither of her daughter's spouses, however, it does not mean that she believed that they had not loved them. On the contrary, she knew that they loved her daughters, after all she had looked into their eyes and see what the felt for them. Something was like was no infatuation, no puppy small love and surely not a crush. This was real hard-core and heartbreaking love. Though more of the last than she would have liked it to be.

"Perhaps you are right, mother." Hera agreed. "Of course, it is likely to be something inferior, not as serious as you portrayed it, something ridiculous. It might be a misunderstanding… But still, it would not hurt, right…"

"Of course." Both women nodded their head in approval to each word she said.

"Say mother, you have yet to tell me the reason I owe my thanks to you it brought you here."

"Well-"

"But before you do, may I propose that we change into some other place, somewhere more comfortable than this."

"Of course my dear." Tethys smiled.

Amphitrite took the hands of Hera and Tethys and swam towards the ground of the ocean. They were heading towards one of the many shells on the floor. They saw how with each move they got closer towards it, it grew larger and finally, when they almost reached it, the shell opened and instead of a white pearl, there was a white light in the middle of the shell, bright and flash. Each of them closed their eyes once the light shone brightly and the next time they would open them, they would no longer be surrounded by water and underwater beings.

"It is very nice here." The atmosphere was very homely and Hera liked the way she decorated her room. The style was probably inspired by the childhood and the lifestyle of Tethys and Oceanus.

"Thank you. Luckily Poseidon let me have free hand when I came here and decorated the room."

Amphitrite smiled, when she remembered the first time she came here. She knew that he had wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. Back then, he would have fulfilled her every wish, read her every whim from her lips, if he could.

"I like it very much." Tethys said and beamed at them with a smile. Just like her daughter she had noticed as well that when she decorated her room, she had her home in mind.

"Indeed, is it not? I loved decorating this room," she could not be more thankful for him. "This is my sanctuary" she explained.

Hera smile sadly. Just like the Elysian Fields were her sanctuary, Amphitrite had her room. Once upon a time it used to be the seas, the big wide ocean where she sought her escape, but she had long given up on that. And she could even tell the date.

It was the day Poseidon had traced her and she knew that not even her beloved water could give her the asylum she craved.

She placed one hand over her shoulder, trying to give her the comfort she could not express in words. Amphitrite looked up and smiled back, thanking her silently.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I am doing fine", she replied back with a soft whisper.

"You know that this is not what she asked for." Tethys interfered.

"Yes, she did" she shot back. "She asked how I was doing. She said you and there is only me."

She knew what they were talking about, but they had to understand her. There was only her and she would count him and her as one.

"Phi-"

"Don't tell me this is what you wanted to talk about. If so, then you can leave as well. I am not in the mood to talk about him" she declared and crossed her arms over her arms over her light and shiny scaly skin

"Be reasonable", her mother warned her. Hera watched them.

"Phi", she said after a while. "Tell us, why you not came along with him to Olympus. I knew that he was there, I could feel his presence. But then why-"

"I have my reasons."

"Do your reasons involve anything in relation with the word divorce?" Tethys asked.

"Why do you care?" Amphitrite scoffed and turned around.

"We are only worried about you." Hera set to explain, however, when her mother held her hands up to stop her, she had no other choice but stay silent, while waiting for her mother to take the word.

"We think that you are doing a mistake." Tethys proclaimed calmly.

"What?" Hera asked surprised. "Since when did you talk for me? I never said anything." Tethys eyed her daughter.

"Do you want to say that you want her to stay with good for nothing husband?"

"I never said that either."

"Well then, tell me what you think."

"I don't know, okay? I am confused!"

"Fine," she huffed, "Then I want to tell you what I think." She turned around to face Amphitrite again.

"I think that you are doing a mistake" she repeated a second time, this time putting more emphasis on her words by stating them slowly and as calm as a mother could.

"Well, who cares what you think, right Hera."

"I don't think that it is fair to put me between you. As I have already said, I have not decided yet which side to take and I would find it very courteous of you to give me the necessary time to make up my mind; thank you very much."

She had not even finished her sentence, when Amphitrite suddenly began to shout towards her mother, dismissing Hera's words, even though she was the one to ask her, ending in the result that the last part of Hera's speech was drowned in accusing and to some extent annoyed words.

"Why do you have to meddle in everything? Why can you not just leave me be?"

"Leave you be? I beg you, Amphitrite, no sane mother, who cares for her children would let a daughter like you be. I possess something that is called responsibility, perhaps you would understand me if you have this as well, since this is what drives me here!" And to underline her words, Tethys rolled her eyes, something that, according to Hera, was absolutely not of necessity.

"Oh, then perhaps I should ask Hera if she has some to lend it to me."

"What is this supposed to mean?" Tethys asked with flashing eyes, which should act as a warning for her daughter. Hera asked the same question in her mind as well.

"Hera divorces her husband, but you it seems that you have no problem with that."

"Daughter, you are speaking in riddles, to which I have neither the time nor the necessary comprehension to understand it. Therefore, if you might grace us with the answer, tell us what you plan, since I guess that none of us here knows it for sure."

"Why? It's easy. Hera divorces her husband, which is much more of a scandal than me, because she is the goddess of marriage and yet, you act so forgiving and graceful towards her. You accept everything she makes and me-"

"Don't you dare, little lady! Do not compare yourself with Hera, you have no right." Tethys began to rage and Hera was sure that if she turned around, she would notice the flowing anger in her stormy eyes.

"Oh and why, may I ask please? Because you love her more? Because she is more important?-"

"It is because I trust her!" Tethys finally shouted.

"You are too rash with your decisions! You are like those little mortal girls, you see something you like and you want it, without making use of your mind and senses. You go after what is like fashion to you, someone does it and you think you can do as well. Have you ever thought that it might not suit you, that you are better off without it and that perhaps you would be more beautiful with something else?"

"So you are saying that I should stay by him? Please, mother, do not kid yourself. From anyone, besides father, you were the one who opposed our marriage the most, even when I finally relented-"

"And see where it brought you! You did not truly thought about the consequences, what it would mean to be married to him. You merely decided that you were tired from escaping from him and the thought of marrying him pleased you more!"

This was the reason why they did not accept her marriage. Because they knew that it was a mistake.

"Your sister had spent a lot of time thinking whether she should marry Zeus and even though we knew from the beginning that it would be a mistake, we let her, with more acceptance than you, because we trusted her enough to let her make her own decision. Because she used her mind."

She did not notice how Hera flinched. Hera knew that her mother had trusted her and that she broke her trust, but to hear her say it so concretely made it hurt even more.

"And you don't trust me." Amphitrite concluded.

Tethys sighed. She wished that she could have denied that. She wanted to assure her daughter that she trusted her, give her the confidence she had even lacked of when she was a child, but she never lied, especially not in front of her daughters.

"No, I don't."

"How honest of you." Amphitrite mocked and crossed her arms over her chest again. She leaned back, supporting her back with the wall. She tried to take a deep breath without her mother noticing. And her mother had indeed not taken notice of it, meaning it would have succeeded, if it were not for Hera.

When she opened her eyes again, Hera saw that the storm inside her eyes that turned her cornflower blue eyes into a black and bottomless sea had disappeared.

"You always thought that your little Hera is precious; she was always the better one, smarter, prettier and more graceful. She could do no wrong, not even when she was naïve enough to let that son of a bastard tricked her out and wronged her innocence."

Hera flinched at her words, she looked back to her mother, who had turned ghostly pale, even under the ocean's light. Before her mother could do even more damage, she decided to intervene itself, however, she knew she had to be more eloquent and show more sensitiveness than her mother and sister had before.

"Okay Phi, I get it, you are angry, you are hurt and because of this you are acting very irrational now and you want to hurt us. I understand this, but still, this does not give you the right to talk like this." Hera tried to appease and at the same time shut her sister up.

"Just shut up, Hera. I don't want to know what you think, or believe, but the truth is the truth and I can't change that. Bite-"

"Amphitrite!"

"Mother-" Hera rushed over to her mother's side, trying to soothe her. "Okay, this is getting out of hand." She rubbed her mother's back and arm, hoping for all of them that she would not say something she would regret and the same went for Amphitrite.

"Listen, Phi-"

"Don't call me that!"

Hera sighed and wondered what had gone wrong. This was so getting out of hand, they were not even talking about what they came here for and worse, she had suddenly become the replacement for the actual subject, something she was not fond of.

"Amphitrite", she began conciliatingly "We only want the best for you and I am sorry if we made you believe that we don't consider you-"

"What?" she asked provokingly.

"Listen, we love you and we care for you. We were worried, this is the reason why-" Suddenly Hera was interrupted by a shrill sound. She remembered the sound, as it was familiar with the alarm signal she was used to during her childhood.

Amphitrite gave one of those typical womanly high screeches of annoyance and went towards her mirror. Her hand flew over the mirror and along with her movement the mirror changed its image. She realized she had been far too long away from home, as she had abandoned her ability to decipher those watery lines in the glassy surface.

Amphitrite sighed in annoyance and turned to Hera.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this guest is not here for my lovely presence, but yours."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

"Hestia is standing in my hall – do not ask me how she got there- and I doubt that she came here for the sake of my marriage."

"Send her away." Hera replied.

"I can't." she simply said.

"Why? This is your home."

"For one, exactly because it is my home, I cannot send her away. I welcome anyone that has not slept with my husband, that is quite known throughout the immortal and mortal world. Second, I doubt that she will let me send her away." Hestia was quite stubborn.

"And third?"

"I think it might be the best if you go to her now." In other words, it was better if Hera left now. Hera turned her head away and from the corner of her eyes, she noted that her mother saw the meaning behind her words as well.

"Don't you think that is a little bit too harsh of you, Amphitrite?"

"No. no, I don't think so and I believe that Hera shares my opinion." She looked to Hera, who felt as though she had no other choice but to nod.

"Yeah, maybe it is the best." She had a vague feeling that her presence would act as a fuel towards the fire between them. She turned around and left. If there was a thing she had not mislearned then it was how to leave.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Hestia wanted to reply. "No, there is no need. I already know, you want to persuade me to return to him, right? I am sorry to disappoint you, but I will not, so if there is nothing else you want to talk to me, then I ask you to leave."<p>

"It was hard to find you." Hestia began, as though she had not heard Hera's words. "But after Iris told me that your mother found you, it was getting easier to track you."

Hera eyed her. Hestia had this certain intuition, she knew what was missing with her family members to a point that it was scary. Perhaps she was aware of the problem between Amphitrite and Poseidon as well. She could have guessed that the relationship between Hestia and Poseidon was pretty amicable, on the other hand, Hestia was amicable to everyone. Aside from Eris, perhaps.

"Seriously, Hestia. I do not have the time-"

"Go to Zeus", she pleaded.

"I knew it." She threw her arms in the air theatrically and turned around-

"Please", Hestia begged. "I never said you have to forgive him or anything. Just look after him. I am worried, he is… He is not well…"

"Oh please, not even a day has passed-"

"But no one can reach him, not mother, not Themis, not even me or Athena."

Hera sighed. This was absolutely not her problem.

"I am truly sorry to disappoint you, Hestia" or not. "But right now I have other things to worry about, in form of a hysterical and out of control sister, who has the power to cause havoc on earth that is beyond human's understanding."

"So troubling, huh?"

"I don't know what her problem is. I mean, this is not something we do to hurt or belittle her. We care for her and we only want her to have the best."

"You want her to understand you."

"Of course I do."

"And you wish she would understand."

"Is this too much so ask for?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

Hera finally halted, realizing what her sister was unknowingly implying.

Hestia smiled, when realization dawned on her sister.

"You may not see it this way, but for me you are family and I love, adore and care for you. It hurts me to see you hurt and perhaps you can are right, perhaps it is true that I don't give you the chance to make your own decisions and that I don't trust you the way Tethys and Oceanus and whoever may does, but you have to understand; I love you."

Hera sighed and looked away.

"I am as much as your sister as Amphitrite and any other Nereid born of Tethys and Oceanus is."

"I know you are-"

"Do you?" Hestia questioned. "Don't misunderstand me, Hera. I know you loved me, but I don't think it was the way I loved you. I always saw in you my sister, a member of my own blood, someone-"

"Blood relations means nothing in our world", Hera intervened.

"Perhaps, but to me it does." Somehow this reminded Hera of her mother Tethys, who always tried to teach her the very same thing.

"And this is why I love you", she replied.

"See. You don't love me as your sister. I remember well that in the beginning, you were interested in no one in our family, you wanted to know nothing about them; those were your exact words." Indeed, Hera remembered it as well. "You only conversed with people of the family you were raised in, everyone that by blood belonged to Tethys and Oceanus' bloodline, other than Hades, for whom you harbored no familial sentiments for.

"You cannot blame me for shunning them, I have every reason to." Hera tried to defend herself, recalling in her mind the disgust she feels towards her family members. Self-absorbed, arrogant Poseidon, with more vanity than power and enough foolishness to believe that the world should bow down to him or complacent Demeter, as arrogant as said brother, believing herself to be as holier than the virgin goddesses and possessed morals that went far lower than she believed herself to be high.

"But at that time you did not know it."

Hera hesitated to answer.

"No… no I did not." But the truth could not be ignored.

"You don't know how long it took to get you to trust me." Hestia smiled. "But it was worth it. Even I had never believed how our relationship would turn out so well."

Hera could not deny this either.

"I am happy as well. To tell the truth, I am grateful that you never gave up or otherwise I would have never had the chance to have you in my life."

It was weird, it was Hestia's stubbornness and her constant will to never give up and try until she had the person where she wanted her to be, usually for her own good, at least according to her and now, it was this very stubbornness, the driving will to make everyone make the choice that she believed to be the best for them that now tore them apart.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why are _you_ so stubborn?" Hera shot back.

"Perhaps it is in my family." Hestia replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>She had thought this over for a long time, choosing between facing him right now, asking him every question that has burned on her mind since she realized it was not truly her that he loved or just staying away from him, letting him cool down and perhaps coming back and pretending as if nothing had happened. She had made up her mind by choosing the first, knowing that she would never find peace and because she could not live with being second choice, even though it was so damn hard and so tempting to just give in and live in the little happiness that was left, for it was actually enough.<p>

She had made up her mind.

So then why was she standing nervously in front of the gate which she reigned over? Nervously fidgeting her dress and looking down on the earth, while being caught up in her confusion.

"How long do you plan on standing there?"

She should have known that his powers went even beyond the realm of the Underworld.

"I don't know." She was still keeping her head bowed down.

"Persephone", he sighed and she knew that he was coming closer to her. "just come with me inside." She felt the familiar presence behind her back. She would have shivered, feeling his comforting and yet menacing aura of power and temptation, but this time, she stayed calm. She knew she had do.

Slowly, she rose her head and turned around, so that both of them could look into each other's eyes. And Hades flinched when he did, upon what he saw inside of them. There was agony, heartbreaking confusion over their unknown future of what both of them had always been sure of, nervousness and worst, the dread, because this time this dread was not something he could assert her of being silly and he knew it was his fault that all of this what he never wanted to see was his fault.

"Okay." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Just because we know the beginning, does not mean that we know the ending as well. And just because a man and a woman has finally tied the knots does not equally mean that they would live happily ever after from then. The love of the man which borders on obsession does not necessarily mean that he would always treat her right, like the romance between a forced princess and a abductor king still has the chance at their happy ending - perhaps even more than the former- and very much like the love story between a couple appeared to be strong and able to withstand every hindrance can break.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Sincerely Untrue

* * *

><p>He remembered falling asleep on the cold floor, the shatters symbolically standing for the sham that was left of his marriage, surrounding him. There was also the smell of broken things, tears and bitter heartbreak on the air. The world had looked so dreary and grey.<p>

So Zeus wondered why he felt so soft and cushy, embedded in a gently scent of wild flower and home. It was so comfortable, so alluring that he was tempted to stay in whatever fantasy he was caught up in, because the world right now, at least his world, was far from an ounce of whatever this was. However, when he felt a certain soft hand, those gentle fingers caress his cheek in an unbelievably familiar manner, he could not help but shut his eyes open.

Indeed, he was graced with a sight he had believed to only view in his dream when she bid farewell to him

There was she sitting at his bedside, her fingers under his chin, smiling sadly at him.

"What-" It was only now that he noticed how croaked his voice had become. She smiled and shook her head, telling him to stay quiet for the sake of his throat.

"It was Hestia. She told me that you... needed some help," she chuckled humorlessly. It was quite a sight that had greeted, when she went or rather stumbled, due to the mess that he had created, back into the room that used to be _their_ chamber.

Zeus nodded. Of course, if anyone it would be Hestia, who would succeed in calling her back. But so even if it was not the reason of reconciliation or him that drove her here, it was enough to ease his heart and mind for the time of the being. Instead of the anguish, he let himself be filled with serenity and love. Zeus looked at Hera, who was still gazing at him with that sad expression. He did not know what it meant, or the reason for it, just like the many times he had not before, but he never needed to.

Zeus reached his hand out, grasping hers in a gently tight hold. Hera made no move that hinted on any pull backs.

This was the only interaction was was passed between the two of them. That and the shy and silent glances they threw at each other occasionally, although Zeus was more of the one, who kept looking, since he was the one in need to memorize her every feature, on the contrary to her.

After some time, Hera decided to find the courage to break the first comfortable silence they had ever shared.

"It was stupid of you." This was not actually a sensible thing of her to do, since it caused her more tension than the silence and furthermore, it had ended what she had claimed to always be of lack in their relationship. Yet, the thing was, out of impulse, she had felt that this had more importance. It was something she should say... or she thought so. When Zeus did not react instantly, his eyes still trained on their intertwined hands, Hera bit her lips in nervousness. The first doubts came to her mind, she rebuked herself on her stupid move.

"You think so?" His voice did not seem to bring out much care or maybe it was just his voice that was still in need of recovery. Hera liked to believe it was the latter, when Zeus himself knew, it was the former. For what he had really meant to ask was why she would care, but it sounded so insulting, hurting and resentful that it would have been easy for her to misunderstand what was his real intention.

"Why did you do this?"

"I don't know."

Hera sighed. Her eyes fell downcast and she was met with the sight of her hand, being held in his. She wondered whether it provided him some kind of comfort. He had rarely been the type for such affections, usually never the one to take initiative, at least with her. She freed her hand from his hold. However like some magnetic pull, her eyes were drawn to his and she instantly recognized the hurt in his eyes that made her feel guilty in return. To ease that feeling, to chase away that haunting look in his eyes, she held her hand up to his face, brushing a few lost strands away from his face.

It appeared at first glance as though it had been intention, but the both of them knew. Even if Zeus liked to make him believe differently.

"Do not lie to me, Zeus," Hera whispered softly. He did not reply to her, but his gaze was still holding hers. One look was enough to tell her that she will not receive one reply either. "Can you promise you will not do this again?"

"I don't think so." Hera chuckled bitterly at his response.

"Indeed, I expected this answer..."

"Will you come as well, the next time?" Zeus asked her and Hera could not help, but feel the all too familiar lump rise inside her again. She closed her eyes.

"Zeus..."

"I know, it is a stupid question to ask," the almighty God smiled sadly. His gaze finally leaving her appearance, instead he turned and faced the ceiling. "It is presumptuous and stupid. You had only come here on the behalf of Hestia. Blessed as she is. And now that I have asked, you will never do that and if I do it again, you will now think that I am doing this because..."

Hera looked to her hands, which she had now folded tightly in her lap. she bit down her lip, because she feared some weird sound might arise from that damn thick lump in her throat.

When he dared, for one second, for that was all that his courage amounted to, when it came to her, he threw a side-glance at her form and instantly, his eyes went back to the ceiling again.

"Will you?" she asked. "Will you do it again?"

"Probably..."

"Don't." Again, that bittersweet smile greeted her, but this time, it became bitter for her as well, because he threw it directly in her face.

"I wish..."

"I know," she said averted her eyes.

"It is contradicting. I do not want to waste anything precious that could hold a memory, and damn, there are so much in that room that does." He closed his eyes for a while and opened them again. "But at the same time, it is so hard, you know."

"I know." She felt like she had to escape his penetrating eyes. In that moment, she damned him, for both, her admiration and her resentment towards him grew. How many times had it been her, who looked with those puppy lost dog's eyes at him and how many times had he been able to just turn his back to her. Why could she not do this? Had she not been convincing enough with her look? After all, she had much more deserving to put that betrayal in her eyes.

She heard him sit up.

"Hera..." She bit her lips furiously, her eyes closing again for some moment. She was taking a deep breath and he could also hear her gulp. She was waiting for what he was going to say, but let's just say that her reaction rendered him speechless. Was it really taking so much for her to at least hear him out? Zeus grimaced, as he knew the answer.

Yes. Yes, it did.

Yet, she did not even knew what he was going to say. Actually, he did not know it anymore either. Just one look at her and it was enough to make him forget. No, it was not quite that. It was just that her expression that made him realize that whatever he said, it would not matter nor would it be worth to be expressed, since _everything_ came in second to her.

So he merely bit his lip with his eyes downcast, mimicking her action.

It was a funny thing, for when both of them left their sorry sight of grief and angst-ridden state behind, it happened at the same time. So when they raised their heads, their eyes met each other as well.

It was quiet, silent. It had shocked both of them, leaving them mute for the second. Hera was shocked, sure, but what really set her off had been the look he gave her the following second. It was that certain smile, not bitter, but more sweet, a little bit sad and so very lost than she had ever seen it.

This time, it was her turn to grimace.

The look did not suit him. He was not the one to look like that. Perhaps Hades, or even Hermes and Apollo, but never him. He was never meant to wear such an expression. He was destined to shine. Yet, in that moment, it was not radiant what he emitted...

Her eyes well up.

"I am so sorry..." She was quite surprised that her voice was capable of leaving out a sob, since it was so thick and still growing in her lump that it felt like a black hole, sucking her every word, her voice and every breath she took. This was exactly why she had not wanted to come. She did not want to be confronted with the sight of her soon to be divorced husband, when he is trying to court and sweet-talk her into taking him back. Never had she expected how much more tragic it would become if it was acceptance rather than denial that he showed.

Hera took a deep breath.

"... but thank you." she barely whispered those words. It was stuck in her throat and had Zeus not watched her lips form those words and paid attention to that faint breathe of wind, he would not have noticed.

"Never say that, for you have nothing to thank me about." Hesitantly slow, Zeus raised his hand. When she made no indication to protest, he allowed his skin to touch her creamy surface. He cupped her face, drying the long wet spurts on her cheek. Of course, in vain that is. "There is nothing to be thankful of." He continued caressing her cheek, even though his own was stained in tear as well.

She tried to smile at him at least, but somehow, it did not seem to work out that well.

"You are beautiful," Zeus spoke in awe. Even when covered in tears, she was the most beautiful sight he and any man could ever lay their eyes on.

She did not know what to reply to his words, so she just shook her head. But he just held her face tighter, preventing her from doing so.

"You are," he assured her, looking directly into her eyes. Whether she just did not want to admit the truth, or that it came from him or whether it was because she had no desire to hear his beautiful confession, he did not care. For it was the truth and Gods knew that there had not been many times he had told her the truth. Nor had he told her that and if he had, it was not enough. And it will never be now.

She had deserved to hear it and so, here he is, using his very last chance he got, to say it what is now too late.

"You are so very beautiful, my beloved Hera." Another sob left her throat. She put her hand on her mouth. "Smile, Hera. Smile from you heart, like that you did at that radiant moment when I had first seen you, for you are never more beautiful when you smile. You deserved to smile. And to laugh. I want to laugh from your heart's content, for then I will know that whenever I hear the beautiful ring of bells, so ethereal and divine, that it can only be yours and that it means that this was the right thing to do." Slowly, he noticed, his voice was coming to an end as well. Like her, his words were barely whispered, barely heard, if she was not the one hanging on his lips for every word.

"Zeus," she blinked, her tears falling ever faster. She chuckled tearily, mixed with her own sob that it was hard to distinguish what it exactly was.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I am sorry that it had taken me so long to say these words that you deserved to hear. I am sorry that it is too late and that they will never be enough now."

"Indeed, who would have thought huh? Surely, at the beginning, no one would have... that we-" The rest of her sentence was drowned in tears and the simple and pure heartbreak that such severance brought along.

"I did. In the beginning. Especially during the time Helios would take a rest and let Hypnos take his place." He smiled slightly at Hera's questioning gaze. "It had been my nightmare, my greatest fear," he confirmed. Hera felt her lips turn upwards, whiles thinking what a poetic way it was of him to describe a nightmare and consequently remembering that this was one of the traits that had attracted her to him.

"I was always scarred that one day I would disappoint you, you would find out what a disappointment I actually am, see that you have deserved so much better than me and then you would leave me, just because... you can..."

"And you thought that the best would be in showing me that-?"

"No! Damn, no," he shook his head, his gaze starring intensely at her.

"No." he whispered again, this time, the desperation in his voice adding his sad eyes.

This was his last chance, to tell everything that was on his mind, but to do, he ought to find the right words, a task he was not as skilled as he ought to be, especially now.

"Hera, this will sound so unbelievably stupid and so very dumb, so I have no other choice but beg and hope that you believe me, when I say that it was never my intention to leave you, never once had this crossed my mind that..." he trailed off. His thumb was still caressing her skin. She was not only the most beautiful sight he had and would ever come across at. She was so much more.

"There was never a time I wanted to live without you. Why people would believe that, is beyond me. That you believe this is... it will be my biggest regret."

It was an impulse, when he wrapped his other arm around her waist. In that moment, and it may forever feel right to pull her against his chest. He hid his face in her bright hair.

"I still do not want to live without you," he confessed. "I still cannot understand, I can't grasp and it _is_ still beyond me, because I don't think I _can."_

Hera desperately wanted to put distance between them. She wanted to push her hand against his lean chest, to put it at the very spot that was now facing her that she had used to plaster thousands of kisses at. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself, rather having to lean on him to support her. Alas, she could not find the strength to do so.

"What had happened?"

"I forgot."

"Forgetting is a terrible thing."

"I may have forgotten what and how, but I never forgot you. I assure you, I never forgot you and me, and how important you were and still are to me." He loosened his grip around her, so that he was able to look upon her face.

He bit his lips together.

A strand fell into her face.

Hera was looking at the ground. The silence was uncomfortable. Silence had never been their thing, rarely had there ever been a time when none of them had nothing to say. They were passionate, loud and prideful; never silent. And yet here they were, desperately trying to find something to say. At least she was. But, oh dear, what is there to say. _It's a pity_?

_A shame? _

No, she could not possibly say this. For the first time in their marriage, they had nothing to say to each other, because everything was said and done.

What should we do now? That was a question she could have perhaps asked, but her voice failed and although they were lying heavily on her tongue, she knew they would not leave. So, instead she took a deep breath, as if it the fresh breath of air would take away those words and exchange it with newer ones.

"I need to go."

Was there nothing else to say anymore other than that?

He wanted to ask her that, because he **knew** that there _was _more than that. Zeus watched her still form in his arms; she had not moved one bit, despite her words. Instead it seemed she was busy boring a hole into the floor with her stare. He wondered why she had chosen those words, when her action showed him how difficult this was to her, far more than she let it appear. Why she chose a way that was...

Nevertheless, he unwrapped his arms around her, because he knew that was the right thing to do.

And that was when he realized it.

It was not because she chose cowardly or because she was stubbornly refusing to give them a second chance. It was like she had already told him before. She had chosen. And her choice was not cowardly, far from it actually. It was because for her there was no other choice, because she thought it was the only good choice, perhaps even for the both of them.

And because there was _nothing_ else anymore.

"Before you go," because he knew that if went now, she would never come back. "You have to answer me one question." At her look, he carried on, not wanting to lose this chance as well.

"Do you really, with nothing but certainty, want to leave?"

"Yes," she replied in an instant.

"Do you still love me?"

"I am sorry," she whispered hesitantly.

The worst lies are the ones we tell ourselves.

* * *

><p>"Do you love her?" That was the first matter she addressed, when they stood in his office. It may seem cold and distant, but in fact, this was the way she had preferred it. She could not bear to discuss the future of their relationship in the room they used to share, with so many unresolved and hidden feelings underneath the ambiance, nor knowing that <em>she<em> had been there as well.

"Yes," he sighed, and yet, his voice was steady and firm. Persephone wanted to slap him for his reassurance.

"You have loved her before me." It was more than a question and when made no signs of objecting it, she continued, although with difficulty. "And I guess you love her more than a sister."

It was the first time he hesitated, and it was the first time that the Goddess of spring growth felt hope since she had come here.

"Why are you doing this, Kore?" the God of the Underworld asked her, crushing her hope instantly. The fact that he had used his pet name for her did not help.

"Why are **you** doing this?" she asked in return, not being able to help herself as the tears began to collect in her hazel eyes.

He did not reply, but she knew, this lack of response was not out of shame, for he was looking directly into her eyes, instead of facing the ground. In that moment, Persephone began to really resent him. Him and the world. Before, she had merely pushed all the blame towards Hera, forcing herself to depict the goddess as the source of all of her unhappiness and maybe, she even blamed herself. When she had realized the true magnitude of their relationship, she blamed the world for being so cruel, how unfair it was that it cannot be changed.

But in that moment, when he was looking with that loathsome pity in his eyes at her, she wanted to slap him.

And she did.

"Don't look at me like that!" She shouted in desperation, after he had collected himself again. He was still facing her, his eyes no longer held pity, but they were still sad. She guessed it was probably due to the tears she could no longer hold back, but she did not want to hold on to them any longer either. No matter what people assumed, Hades was, despite his mistakes and trespasses, a kindhearted soul and she knew it would hurt him to see her tears. She just wished that she could enjoy the hurt in his eyes. But all she could feel was the wonder, the question of whether his pain was as grand as her's, when she realized that she never had anything on Hera, when it came to his affection.

"I am sorry, Persephone."

This just made her weep even more. She buried her face in her hands and she screamed. She screamed into her hands with so much anguish that it was unbearable for Hades to look on. He had sworn to never make a woman cry like that again. Hades approached her, wanting to pry her arms away from her hands, for he wanted to be able to look into her eyes, when he talked to her sincerely.

But she did not want that. Persephone took a few steps away from him.

"Did she love you then?" She was looking at him, with her face freed from her hands. But it was still hard, as her view was still blurry and her eyes swollen.

"Yes, she did."

"Did you love her?" she asked with a fragile voice, causing Hades heart to ache guilt-riddenly and making him want to give her the answer she deserved.

"It is complicated."

"Are you lying to me, because you don't want to answer my question?"

"I wish I could provide you the properly answer you deserve, but the thing is, I cannot." Most women would have outright accused him of lying. After all, which woman would believe her husband, feeling betrayed knowing that she was and never had been the one he loved the most. But this was different. _He_ was different. He was Hades. He was not her father. Actually, he was unlike any men on Olympus. Up until now, he had answered each of her question, at least she assumed, truthfully. He was a kindhearted soul. He had never lied or hurt her, not intentionally. Persephone knew that, for this was the painful reason why she was in love with him.

"Have you loved her as your sister?" she was waiting patiently for an answer, as her heart pounded agonizingly and painfully heavy against her chest. For the first time, Hades pried his eyes away from her, looking aside.

"At first, we started out as friends, companions. It was easy for us to. We understood each other in a way no one else could. Slowly, the relationship began to grow deeper. I valued her very much." Although she was only looking at him from the side, the far away look in his eyes and the wistfulness in his voice, which she had learned to deduce over the course of their marriage, confirmed her that this was a matter worth digging.

"What had changed?"

"I guess it was around the time Zeus stepped into her life. Although I cannot give you the exact date, of which day of which month it was."

But what about the year?

She was slowly beginning to put the story together. The history between them was slowly uncovered and the history behind them was deeper than she had thought, for it was scaring her. The magnitude of their relationship was slowly sinking in and she realized that she was intimidated by them.

"Life is cruel."

"Indeed." he chuckled bittersweet.

She was not the only victim here. Well, she was not the **only** one. It might be true that she had been hurt by the two of them, or by Hades, but she was a gentle soul and Persephone was still in love with Hades. She realized that she was terrified, for she had to realize that their story was everything she believed in and everything she wished would have and should have never happened. Their story was... bittersweet and they, themselves, had been victim as well. Fate had played a cruel trick of them and she in turn as well, as she and her hurt, were a result of what had happened.

She realized that in the end, no one was to blame for her hurt. And maybe this was what hurt her the most.

Aside from the fact that, after knowing everything, Hades and Hera seem... to have been meant for each other all along.

"Why?" she asked in a cry of desperation. "Why did you even pursue me, when you in fact loved her all along?"

It was never meant to be her.

"What I cannot understand is why you would go through so much trouble, to court me, to court the anger and resentment of my mother, when actually you did not love me at all? Was it just to make be believe you were in love with me? Just to make me love you?"

"You love me?" The shock, that was evident in his eyes and voice, triggered an even bigger shock inside her, that almost put her heart to a stop.

"Of course I do!" She picked one of the many thick layered books in his shelves and out of anger, she threw it back at him with all her might. "What? Did you truly believe that I would seriously not love you!? I come back again, year for year and I stayed here for six months! And you think it was because I enjoyed it here!?"

"You never said that you loved me."

"Neither did you." This was probably a mistake on her part. She should have known that something must be wrong. She had just assumed that he loved her. She had never expected to hear those words of him, thinking it was because he was an introverted person. Now, she knew better. "I should have listened to my mother."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't!" she screamed again. "Don't... don't say. That. You. Are. Sorry." She tried to speak clearly, when she uttered those words, trying to get her heaving under control.

"Persephone..."

"No, you don't get it, Hades. So, don't say anything!" The tears were still falling, while her whole frame was shaking. "It's fine, if this was all a mistake for you. If you regret everything, fine! But don't say that you are sorry! Or that you regret this! Because I don't! I am not sorry! I don't regret what had happened!"

She starred at him, her eyes softening slowly.

"I don't..." Hades, who had anticipated that she was going to fall, caught her at the right moment, before she hit the ground.

"What about me?" She quietly sobbed into his chest, while he was holding her tightly in his strong arms. She continued to cry, letting the small drops of her sorrow soak in his shirt, while feeling safely engulfed in embrace. The sweet touch she had dearly missed, while she continued crying and asking "What about me...?"

"Please," he wished he could say it was going to be alright. He wished so much that he could tell her to calm down, to dry her tears and assure her of... something, but at the same time, he was aware that that had no right to do so. If he would have said any of those things, she might have cried even harder and so, there was not much for him left to say, but that.

Thus, they stayed in that position for some time.

Sweet small Persephone caught in her husband's hold, while the God of the underworld was busy trying to comfort his wife by showing her small touches of affection and to any other, it would have been a sweet sight. They would believe it was an intimate moment shared between a wedded pair, not aware of the chagrin that was embedded underneath the semblance.

But if it would have been able to catch even a slightest glimpse of their eyes, as Hades let his grips loosen a little, thus allowing Persephone to distance himself a bit, they would have seen, for their eyes held enough emotion for any men to deduce, the true tragic of this story.

"Have you ever loved me?"

"I would have never married you, if I did not love you. I am not my brother," he defended himself.

"So you say, yet the goddess you have taken in **our** bed sings of a different song."

"Hera may have lied there, but we never did what you are insinuating."

"But-"

"Both of you have deserved more than that and I have already shamed you enough to at least respect that. Please, believe me..."

"But you still love her."

"I will always love her." The way he admitted it without any hesitation, so calm and collected, made her flinch. Hades felt her flinch. Persephone closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest, her palm resting there as well. She cuddled him.

"Hades?"

"Hm?"

"As complicated as it is... I want to know." she whispered softly. "Everything."

He sighed.

"I don't-"

"I do," she whispered.

He sighed again.

Hades closed his eyes, his soul taking a stroll on the lane of memories and suddenly, like he was overwhelmed by Poseidon's own magnificent waves, he was crashed by the flood of memorial pictures.

_"Hades!"_

_Hera had looked so beautiful, with the blowing wind that caressed her hair and the gentle smile upon her face. She was standing admits a green field, flowers and vivacious green plants growing and gracing that place. It was the first time that Hades thought that she had never been more beautiful, at last, however, it will not and will never be the last time this thought will come across his mind. _

_"There is something I need to tell you." _

_The insecure look in her deep brown eyes had thrown him off-guard. It did not suit her, not his young and vivid goddess of a sister. Hera was never insecure. It felt wrong, just like how it felt wrong to have such a bright person like her in his domain. The following look of anguish and pain however, as he remarked, was out of all the things what was truly wrong. He had watched as tears slowly rose inside and fill those brown orbs, as the silence had for the first time engulfed them in an uncomfortable moment wherein neither knew what to say anymore. _

_"I think he loves me." _

_"He asked to marry me." _

_"Why had you never asked her to stay?"_

_Eyes full of accusation._

_"I think I will say yes."_

_"I think she loves him."_

_"I am sorry." _

_"My name is Persephone."_

_And there she had stood, with the gathered flowers in her hands, beaming at him with an innocent and vibrant smile, admits a green field, where vivacious flowers and green plants were growing and gracing the place. _

_"I want to stay." _

_"Yes."_

_No._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I know, it has been really long since I had updated. I just guess that I lost my inspiration, however it does not make up anything nor does it change my love for this story, because I still love it very much. There are just a few things I guess I would like to change and this is exactly what I am going to do now. I will **rewrite** a few scenes or maybe even the whole story, it depends on it and maybe you. At this point, I have to say that if there are some things you would like to stay that way, please just inform me.

But I could not start anew before ending this chapter. I personally like this chapter, because of the portrayal of Persephone and I have to admit that I liked Zeus speech, last words to Hera very much. I am little proud of myself^^

Well, it is a bit ironic, when looking back. Last night, I had not even intended to finish it. It was merely the intention to overlook it, but suddenly, it was two a.m and I was finished. How nostalgic it is to have the last chapter drawn at the end of the year...

I hope you enjoy it.

And of course a Happy New Year.

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Like I had already announced, I put Sincerely Untrue on a break, because... well, the story wasn't bad - at least for me, I don't know, perhaps you have a different opinion, concerning this point.

Anyway, still, I felt somehow stuck when it came to that. I felt like there were many possibilities, there were so many new options, so many options that I had never considered before when I began writing this. suddenly, it became so out of place and for me, it was not right anymore, I especially could not justify this with my story. So, I played around with the thought of rewriting a few things, change words here and there and correct some mistakes, but suddenly, I got a new story, with new or different topics and issues, even characters were a little bit different.

What I want to say is, that I doubt that Sincerely Untrue is going to be continued. I am a little bit sad, but like I said, there is this new version, which I had posted. It's called** Journey of Broken Ideals**, I would be glad if you guys, who loves Sincerely Untrue, would give it a chance, perhaps it might be a nice surprise and maybe it will not.

I just wanted to make things clear, I felt that it would not be right to leave you hanging like this.

Love you guys and I hope you forgive me.

Thanks.


End file.
